Dance steps
by BleachLover2346
Summary: If dancing is filled with your feelings then what is your heart filled with? A new chance has been given to a rich noble man to explore the big City of New York for the dancing talent he holds in his soul...when he meets a bar tender, and sparks fly between them will their spark grow to love or start a fire? And what will the young nobles father do about these sparks his son has?
1. New World with you in it

heeeey guys well this fic i thought of well watching step up and center stage... also at the time I was looking for a good fic for Karin and Toshrio or Histuagya I think thats how you spell it well oooooooohhhhhhh weeeeeellllll

Toshiro is like really hot and Karin is also

And Yuzu is a graduate from a dance school and followed the steps Ichigo is his steps as a pro dancer well enjoy

ENJOY THE FIC

* * *

His white spiked hair blowed in the trains speedy air as it sped down the tracks away to his old city he thought, he would never leave especailly with his parents who owned half the city of Karakura because of their brillant business skills he was glad he was out of their shadows how he was his own person now. He snatched his suit cases and clothing in his hands, and headed to the busy stairs where people climbed and hurried , his aqua eyes searched the area for his stairs that lead to main street. When he found the stairs he walked over listening to people arguing on their cell phones, people bumping into him and not aplogizing, the loud crowd and fast word on New York City.

He smiled as he reached the streets where the smell of gas, coffee, hot dogs, prenzels, cigrattes and mocha's filled his nose. He called a taxi but none came "TAXI" a woman yelled with long black hair, brown eyes, tall, white skinned wearing a felth coat with big black buttons, she turned and smiled at him "Here you go sir " she said as the taxi pulled up "You didn't have to Miss" he spoke "Pssh please it's the least I can do for you it's New York City ,everyone needs a kind soul around right plus you remind me of when I first arrived, well enjoy your day" she said then walked away in her heels. "She was beautiful" he said watching her leave "OI! BUDDY YOU GETTING IN THE CAR OR WHAT!" the driver yelled "Yes sorry" Toshiro said and climbed in with his bags.

The car moved down the busy street "Where to ?" the driver asked "The village" Toshiro answered and stared out the window at all the buildings, people, cars, stores, and theatres. He loved being alone to care for himself not to say he got into the school of his dream for dance New Yorks Arts and Dance one of the biggest schools for dance in New York City. The car came to a stop in front of a apartment building "Here you go...that'll be 18.56 " the driver said Toshiro nodded and gave him the money, he grabbed his bags then left the car the building was large but looked like normal once with the size but when you got in there were elevatours and busy people.

"Oh welcome Mr. Hitsugaya your in room B18 third floor" said a woman handing him a key he nodded and went to the glass elevatour. Once in the elevatour he press 3 and it moved within seconds the doors opened and the hallway appeared, it was lined with doors with letters and numbers. He walked down the hallway to find the door and he nodded at the door with the right needs and unlocked the door, inside there where white couchs, rugs, walls, a large T.V and a large kitchen. "Why wouldn't they just let me have a normal appartment?" he asked himself, he could hear his mother now ' We'll let you go as long as we get to pick your living space' he sighed and kicked off his leather shoes, took off his black coat and headed to his room.

* * *

Karin entered the small apartment of her with her sister behind her "Karin-chan it's so nice to be here with you this evening" Yuzu squealed she smiled and turned to her twin with long little hair and tall body her features large but firm for a ballerina "Anytime Yuzu, but I have to work tonight at Uarahara's Club " Karin said changing quickly it was 6:19pm she had to be there by 6:30. Yuzu smiled and changed also "I'll be working to for old time sake I loved that job it was all so fun the music, dancing, drinks Uarhara said I can anytime I wish so I'll work" Yuzu spoke slipping her tight jeans on. "Okay Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan should be their possibly they said they were here for a movie they'll be in next weekend" Karin said pulling her black leather belt threw the loops of her dark blue jeans.

"Really it'll be so great to have everyone back together tonight in the club for once in 2 years" Yuzu said and Karin nodded. Karin pulled on her baggy pink one shoulder, shirt on with her DC sneaker and grabbed her black hat with white writting of NY and headed to the door, with her sister following behind in her lime green t-shirt and headed to the club the sky was filled with star's and full of lights from buildings, taxi's and cars still driving around they walked the sidewalk in silence with the street lamps glow on them only the alley ways dark and quiet with no presentce.

The loud music threw the bricks of the building inrupted the silence and caused a smile on their faces 'Dancing Night' flashed in neon colors on the sign. The two headed to the entrance where a large man stood "Hey Sado-kun" Yuzu said he turned with a wide smile on his face "YUZU-CHAN" he said wrapping her in a tight hug she laughed and squealed at her brothers old friend. "Nice to see you Sado" she said as he set her down on the pavement "Same to you, how's the ballet busniess going?" he asked "Oh great I'm here for a movie actually it's supposed to have alot of ballet so I'll be dancing for the actresses and I get paid a lot for something I love" Yuzu said Karin smirked and headed into the club.

Inside the floor was clear with no body dancing 'Must not be opening time yet ' she thought and turned to the clock 6:20 it read and she nodded. The DJ was at the booth looking at records "Oi! DJ what you playing tonight?" Karin asked the dark skin, muscular, brown eyed man smiled and waved her over. She walked over and slid under the bars to the booth "So what's playing DJ?" she asked standing behind him.

"Check it Kar, I be playing some Usher, 50cent, Akon, Zendaya, Jason Deroulo, Techno for your home boy twich, Niki Minja, Christain Angulria, and many more girl what you think?" he said "Tight man I'll be looking forward to the beats well I tend " she spoke he smiled lightly at her "Yo you gonna get on the dance floor night ?" she shrugged " All depends on the bosses rules for me tonight " Karin said and slipped under the bars and headed to the bar.

Uarahara stepped out with his drunk ass smile on like always "Yo boss I haven't even started tending and your drunk " she teased as she dried a glass. "Pssh please I ain't drunk what you talking about Kar" he said she smirked at his words "Tipical" she said and he kissed his teeth at her. "So boss can I dance tonight ?" she asked "Sure why not since Yuzu will be tending tonight with you, Soi, Ran, and Yoruichi tending. I'm sure you can get on the dance floor" he said with his famous drunk smile. "What's the catch?" she asked contuing the cleaning of glasses, he smirked better a hick up was heard from his lips "All I want is to have one of you famous drinks what's it called...the...the..AH! It's the fire dragon" he said in a slur, she stared at him wided eyed "What you want the fire dragon you told me never to serve you that drink "she exclaimed. He shurgged his shoulder with a grin " I have a feeling tonight may change both our lifes Kar...It's time to open up "Uarahara said standing and heading to the door leaving the young girl puzzled.

* * *

Toshiro walked around town looking for a place his neighbour suggested apparently she worked there with her friends. With nothing to do he decided to check out the place since he nothing to do and he might like the place for all he knows. With his jeans that were black to the touch, tight teal T-shirt that matched his eyes and DC's on trying to blend in like he wanted, he walked the sidewalk when he seen the line and the neon sign 'Dancing Night' the line wasn't that bad but even thou it was long but moved really fast for a line.

Once in the club he noticed the large crowd dancing to music, the place was nice with wooden floors, booths for people to socailze, bar, DJ and more. He turned to the bar where he saw his neighbour with her strawberry blonde hair and tall body fulled with features he sat down in a seat near a tender with little brown hair and brown eyes, she approached Toshiro with a bright smile "Hey there handsome what can I get you?" she asked "Rum and coke" he replied. He looked at the other tenders as she made the drink when a certain tender caught his eyes her long silky black hair, slim body that was like snow, smile that was like a thousand suns, tall and beautiful as she shook the silver container to mix the liquids.

"Sir your drink" the woman spoke but nothing he just stared at the tender across the bar, she tiltted her head to the side in a wonder and followed his eyes her giggled at the sight he had on her sister, she leaned forward to his ear "Her name is Karin " she whisphered then pulled back when he turned back to her "What ?" he asked holding his drink in hand "The tender you were looking at is my sister Karin" she spoke, he turned back to Karin who was heading over with the smile she had before "Yo Yuzu I'll take you spot Chad wants to see ya" she said getting a soft blush from her "O-Okay Kar " she said then disappeared.

Karin shook her head as she left in a hurry then turned back to the guy starring at her like she was cake or a star. She smiled and looked at his face the perfect look, jaw, lips, teal eyes and white spiked hair she found herself lost in his features especailly his teal eyes. ' He is sooo handsome- what's wrong with me, jeeez I'm becoming Rangiku what's next me asking him to get into my pants...come on Karin it's just one guy you can do this' she thought.

Toshiro stared at he like a painting when she cleared her throat "Ummm would you like a drink?" she asked snapping him out of his thoughts "Ah no thanks I have one Miss..." he trailed off "Karin Koursaki pleasure to meet you Sir" she spoke with a greeting smile, he smiled at her "Toshiro Hitsugayu" he said happily "Can I call you Toshiro?" she asked he liked how his name rolled off her tongue "Yah " he spoke "Call me Karin or Kar if you wish everyone does" she said "Yo Kar one dragon shot on the double would ya" Rangiku howled "Got, with the rocks right ?" Karin asked "Of course girl" Rangiku spoke Karin nodded and grabbed the silver tin and poured whiskey, rum, jack and coke inside. She began to shake the container fast "So what's so specail about this drink?" Toshiro asked "I created it but all the drinks I make are strong so maybe 2 or 3 your out like a light " Karin spoke pouring the liquid in a glass she added a slice of lime, and a few ice cubes with a quick slid it was at Rangiku's figure tips who handed it to a costumer.

"So tell me about yourself" Karin spoke "Me?" Toshiro asked getting a nod "Well I just moved here for schooling, I found out about this place from my neighbour who works here, Rangiku" he said " Hmmm cool how ya liking NYC?" she asked glancing at the dance floor "It's nice better then my home town, How long you live here?" he asked looking into her eyes "I moved here 4 years ago for my sister Yuzu and my older brother Ichigo being granted a scholarship for a dance school" she spoke.

"YO! ALL MY DANCING PEOPLE MAKE SOME ROOM FOR THE DRAGONS!" DJ spoke a man with a 69 on his face ran over to the bar towards Karin in sweat pants and a baggy shirt "Come on Kar!" he yelled she giggled as she was over the bar with a jump "I'm coming man " she said finally getting over the bar "Hey Toshiro I'll be back okay" she says then ran off with the guy pushing him forward with laughter "Hurry up" she spoke, he turned to the dance floor where the lights were all on the center where a group was with bandanes over their mouths when the music started.

_Go Go Go Go Go Go_

_go shawdy it's yer birthday _

_we gon party like its ya brithday we gon' sip bacardi like its yo birthday _

_and you know we don't give fuck its not yo birthday_

the song played the members popped like robots or machines " In the club by 50 cent " Toshiro spoke knowing the song he watched their moves the smooth foot work and popping they were good when the song went all techno a man with tanned skin and black hair appeared body moving like a robot which was extremly hard, he start moving backwards to the crowd letting a hand out to someone who came out like his the woman walked out of the crowd and moved with him slowly and giltchy like, till the beat moved to another song Toshiro leaned forward at the woman she looked familar with the long black hair and red bandana on her mouth. The music was smooth the two glidded on the floor with their feet, moving like waves with their arms and feet. Then they changed to hip movements from right to left sharp and fast with forward thrus, they bottom went to their knees and back up to their feet quickly.

The woman flipped threw the air into a split and the rest of the group pilled in the middle thats when the song ended the crowd cheered and the group shared hugs and fist pump Toshiro was in awe with the group they were flawless, the woman approached him with the NY hat on "Toshiro wanna dance?" she asked he looked at her puzzled she pulled down the material on her mouth to reveal Karin "Karin that was you?" he spoke shocked she giggled lightly and pulled him onto the dance floor with her.

She moved closer to him, she guided his hands to her hips pulling closer where their bodies where rubbing against eachother. She faced him with a smile her breast pressed against his chest hips and tighs locked together "Follow my movements " she whisphered in his ear and moved her hips to the beat she smiled at his attempt and failure so she stopped "Here " she spoke going back to his chest moving her hips like a clock forward, side to side, back as he followed she leaned her head on his chest "You okay?" she asked "Oh yah better then okay" he repiled getting a smile with a soft chuckle.

As the music played the two danced and chatted about where they came from and when they moved to New york, Toshiro found himself never wanting the night to end. "Sorry party peeps but this is gonna be the last jam of the night at the club see ya to tommrow if ya come...so say hello to my homie G...Akon and the song Do it " DJ annouced. Karin turned to Toshiro's face with a sad look on her eyes about him having to go "Well I guess this is goodbye Toshiro" she said sadly he took her hands in his and pulled her into his muscluar chest with a smile "Or it could be a new hello" he said getting closer to her lips. She could feel his breath on her smooth lips '_Oh please kiss me...please!"_ her inner voice screamed with him just inches away for her lips.

He could feel her breath on his lips and her arms around his neck, when he felt her pull him to her lips they were smooth like silk, soft like feather, they tasted of sugar, honey, choclate and snow flakes. The way she felt and tasted was driving him crazy he wanted more he lick her bottom lip with a his tongue getting a enterance from her. Karin was on her tippy toes which didn't bother her at all lips with his they were her heaven they were like sweet fire, pineapples, sugar, spice and cotton candy. Smooth to the touch like she thought at the back of her mind like fine laced silk, with the soft lick to her lip she let him in for the battle, of tongue which was more like a soft dance in ball room she loved it, the way he touch the way he touched with his hand on her waist holding her up to him like she needed help.

She felt a soft moan sound from her throat '_Great I'm moaning' _ her thought spoke and then went blank, her fingers tangled in his white hair as the passion of dance was in their mouths. They didn't hear the song end but then there was a sound of someone clearing their throat but that didn't stop them "Kar do you want to finish sucking his face off after we're done the dishes " Yuzu's voice sounded getting a hand shooing her away from her sister. "Wow Kar! Take a breath or you'll turn purple!" Hisagi yelled causing the two to serperate "For fuck sakes what!" Karin yelled at the fellow dancer "Hey look she can speak and not just suck faces" Hisagi yelled getting a red face in return "Hisagi get out !" Karin yelled when the song ' Get out by :Jojo' started to play "Really DJ" Karin said getting a laugh.

"Shot! I know ya love me " DJ said in the mic she rolled her eyes "Sometimes I gotta remember D" she spoke when a glimpse of orange hair caught her eyes with a raven hair close. She turned to the drink boothes to she the tall, muscluar, tanned skin body of her brother with the petite body, raven haired, pure white skinned woman on his lap making out "Oi! Ichigo get a damn room!" she yelled causing the two to break apart.

Toshiro was standing there surprised by the group and what was playing before his eyes everyone so chill and laid back when he was just making out with a girl he just met. He had no problem with it either it was as tho, he were a really just a guy with no high money owned parents or a father that threatened to a arraged marriage to some chick who was spoiled and bitchy, but that still didn't get the feeling that New York was the city he could get away with anything especailly with the new feeling that were growing for the bar tender he had just kissed, many time he know that love and romanic had drama he truly hoped there was no drama around here with her if they grew close and started something together.

" So handsome what's your name?" a woman with dark skin, purple like hair asked "Umm...I'm Histugaya Toshiro" he spoke with a unsure voice, especailly with this woman she had a vibe that was telling him she was sneaky and troublesome. Not that he was judging her but the aura she held said things to the rich noble boy that he didn't excatly like.

"Don't worry about her she just drunk as usaul like her husband..ain't that right Yourichi " Karin said from behind the bar cleaning a clear glass from the liqior, hair tucked behind her ear as she stood there with the glass in hand. It was a daily thing at the club.

"I'm not drunk! And my husband may own the place but I gotta work with your whiney ass!" Yoruichi yelled walking to the bar with the look of anger in her eyes and teeth grinding together as she sat on the soft stool with her leg crossed over the other glaring at the girl who simply chuckled at the ground.

"Yeah I whine like a little bitchy baby Yoru...yeah I'm my brother " Karin chuckled placing the glass on the silver tray with the other dozens that sparkled with the dirty touch.

"Thank god your not your brother he gave me and Uarahara head aches with all his whining he did...Oh I work to much...I hate mixing liqior, but look what mixing liqior did for his ass got him graduated from that fancy school and helped him get the apartment for him and Rukia. That ungreatful bastard." Yoruchi hissed threw the years she came to know the Koursaki's well with the family probleme's, needs, loves and responiblites, but she found that Karin of all of them was more laid back with Ichigo's ego getting to him and the whining that boy did well cleaning glasses and making money. Yuzu was sweet and kind but you could only take that for awhile till you snap at the kind girl, but then there was Karin the one of the three that was hard working and non complaining. She was the quiet, happy, chilled girl who could take a joke and would do what she needed to do with no complainets said, and she was the one out of three that achieved her goals with her own strengths and elegance she possessed.

After drying and cleaning the cups Karin headed to the door with a whited haired someone following her. She glanced over at his walking body that was towering over hers in height not by much, his strong muscular arms and large hands shoved into his jean pockets was his shirt stuck to his large muscular chest..man was he something to look at, her eyes went to his face the strong handsome jaw, aqua eyes that looked like the ocean, soft lips she wanted to kiss again and possibly not stop. Then his soft white hair like the ice and snow in the winter, there were feels that stirred up in her that she didn't know she wanted, to know him, feel that body, see those eyes love her, she wanted more then she every did in her life a future with someone.

"Like what you see" he smiled see her brown eyes on his body as she blushed. The touch of pink on her pearl white skin that felt like soft petals, the mid night ocean like long hair that felt like silk and smelt like villina he desperatly wished to tangle his large hands in it to keep her close to him, the warm deep chocolate brown eyes that reflected so much hope and want for life he wanted to claim those as the mirrior of her love for him. The soft lips she had that sent him into passion at the touch, her tall lean body that he wished to explore with her long, strong legs that gave her height, semi largish chest that held her heart and other things he wished to hold, but then his eye traveled down to her arms that were like white silk and hands soft, elegant to the touch.

"You tell me, your drooling over the sights of my body" Karin smirked seeing his eyes travel over her body and the emontion in his aqua eyes as they did.

He quickly wiped his mouth to find no liquid grace his skin "I was not drooling " he spoke as she chuckled at the words, she sounded like a beautiful songs he wished wouldn't end but did with her eyes on his as they walked the empty city side walk at the noisy night but he didn't care about anything but her eyes that showed him warmth and want shining in them.

"Where do you live?" she asked softly not leaving his eyes of oceans that had waves of lush, desire, want and care in them at the momment. As they walked the silent streets and the busy road filled with Taxi's that honked their horns and yelled at people to move, the hot dog carts that filled the air.

"I live in the village " he said with a smile that shined like the heavens, her heart fluttered like a bird in her chest as the smile appeared she was on cloud 9 for sure with no doubt in her souls.

"If you want I could help ya get there..since your new to NYC and ya wouldn't want to get mugged, kilted, lost or something like that would ya" she said looking towards the side walk that once claimed several busy feet of people and gum stuck to the stone like paint.

"Is that a sign that you care for my being ,Karin" he said with the hope in his voice as he stared at her embrassed body as she watched the sidewalk as she walked herself.

"Well maybe..." she said softly looking up at him to see a cocky grin on his face to show the sign of his guess being correct "...don't flatter yourself I just being nice and saving my ass if ya do get murdered from the po po and a lot of questions" she contuined seeing the grin fade away she didn't want to sound desperate to him especailly when they just met. But she was desperate for his attetion and presence.

"Well in that case why not, I guess it'll get me more time to spend with you and you can show me some of New York well we're walking" he said glancing down at her to see a deep blush on her face, the blush made him smile she was beautiful when she blushed but it made him proud to make her blush from his doing.

"Uhmmm... I-I-I guess I can " she studdered with the blush creeping up her face getting deepier and deepier she was sure she looked like a juicy cherry tomatoe at the momment ' Karin you need to clam the hell down ' she told herself but only sped up with her walk trying to get distances away from his presentce to handle the blush.

She was now a few feet away from him and he felt like he did something wrong that got her anger, so he started to think of what he said. So far he didn't see anything wrong but then the words ' you can show me some of New York ' popped into his head he grew worried that he was being pushy and rude to the beautiful woman, causing her to get the distance away from his rudeness. He mentally slapped himself for the things he did thinking he lost his chance to get to know her better, when he saw her waiting at the stop walk for him with a smile that lite up his heart, like the 4th of July with fireworks so he walked quickly to her. They waited for the light to change and watched the Taxi's drive by with the grumpy ass drivers in them on phones, some texting of blasting music far to loud.

She glanced up at him as they walked across the street and the horns started up with the light he seemed distracted, to her but the vibe gave her a sure feel of warmth and comfort she enjoyed at the time from him " You okay Toshiro you look distracted at the momment " she said getting a soft look reasuring her he was fine.

"I'm fine... just a little different you know" he said looking up at the cloudy night sky with his hands placed on the back of his head as he walked, then he felt a hand on his shoulder that brought his arms down he looked down to see her hand placed there finger gently gripping his shirt.

She looked up to him with the soft chocolate eyes of knowing "I know how it feels to be in this big city with no family around...trust me it gets better with time especailly missing your parents" she told him with a soft smile and sadened eyes that disappeared in seconds and went back to normal.

"You really miss your mom and dad then" he said

"I-It's just my dad he raised me, my sister and brother. He maybe a goofy goat but he is still my dad that I love with my heart..you know " she said wiping a soft tears away from her face, she hated crying especailly in front of people. She didn't even cry with her sister around nor her own father but that was when she was little and now. She contuined to walk the street with him beside her silent.

"What happened to your mom?" he asked hoping for a answer or maybe a reason why she had tears at the words of her parents she seemed close to her father but he wonder what about her mother? And what was so upsetting to her she had tears? He wanted to know everything she was and what happened.

" She died of leukemia when I was 8 years old" Karin said looking at the ground trying not to remember her mothers pain and suffering she indured.

"Sorry for bring it up" he said feeling like a complete ass hole for bring it up only to get a shake of the head to say 'no'.

"Don't be you didn't know but anyways...you hungry?" she asked looking back up into his eyes with the shine of sercuity in hers and the bright smiled played with her lips.

"Uhmm... did you just ask me on a date?" he asked hoping she did with all his heart but he doubted it cause she was just a new person he just met and no one is that bold even girls or guys.

"Nope if ya want a date you'll be asking me...I was wondering cause we're about to pass the funnel cake shop, that it the best you could ever have...it's heaven in your mouth" she said with the smile getting brighter with every word, she seemed like a child at a candy store at the momment who was about to find out that she was going to find the best sweets you could ever have.

_'More like your mouth is heaven' _a voice chirped in his head which he slapped away mentally hoping not to hear it again. Then he noticed he was making her wait to late for his answer "Sure sounds great but I don't have money on me" he said thinking maybe she knew who he was and was trying to get money out of him like every other girl he knew back home.

She playfully punched his arm "Don't worry my treat Toshiro" she said then headed down the street with him following behind her, the area was dark when he could see his apartment building in view he sadened that his time with her was coming to a end so soon.

"Welcome to Momma's Funnel Cakes" Karin exclaimed turning to the small building that had cream and dark brown stripped umberalla's with a flashing open sign and a large window were you could see the booths with couples. The store front were a tone of sweets were held had a single person at the casher in a apprent, Karin grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store that smelt of sugar, grease, syrup and chocolate. He looked down at his hands to see hers in his and fingers laced together like a couple, her hands were soft and smooth to him causing him to smile at the sight he felt a small squeeze from hers and blushed.

"Hey there sweet cheeck what can I get the couple" a woman with long blonde hair spoke twirling her hair with her finger and blowing bubbles with her pink bubble gum. She looked extremelly bored at the momment, as she stared at the cash machine she looked up to see the white haired beauty and her green eyes widened at the man, her gum popped as she stared.

"We'll have 2 funnel cakes please" Karin spoke with a sweet voice only to get ignored by the girl, she rolled her eyes at the woman' Really this is pathic...us women need to get a hold of oursleves when we see a hot guy' she though then cleared her voice but nothing so she pulled her hand away from Toshiro's and snapped them bolth in the girls face loudly "OI! You listen blondie!" Karin yelled.

"Excuse me Miss but I was simply looking at something delightful" the girl spoke getting a glare from the raven haired woman. She saw the fist at her sides and the red fire in her eyes with gritting teeth.

"2 funnel cakes " Karin growled and watch her turn to the funnel cakes waiting for her thank heavens the chef heard the order or Karin was going to be pulling hair like a little bitch. She handed the funnel cakes over with a smile "Here ya go that'll be 20.78$ " she sang.

Karin pulled out her wallet that was black leather and grabbed the money, placed it on the counter. She grabbed the cakes and headed to the topping bar with anger, when a hand touched her arm causing her to calm down."You allergic to anything?" she asked turning to Toshiro who had his hand placed on her arm.

"No why?" he replied

"Because I'm gonna set ya up" Karin smiled placing whipped cream, chocolate sauce, iceing sugar, strawberries on top the cakes and headed to a booth, were she sat down with him in front of her with the mountian of sugar.

"You trying to kill me with sugar" he said stareing down the plate or sweets in front of him with wide eyes, when a spoon flew into his mouth. The taste swirled on his taste buds it felt like a cloud "That was delicous" he said looking at Karin who had whip cream on her nose as she ate the cake with large bites her, brown eyes shining wide at him as she chewed her food with large cheecks. He thought she looked adorable with her puffed up cheeck's he smiled at the sight.

Once eating Karin and Toshiro headed to the apartment building "I guess this is Good bye " he said looking up at the building with sad eyes with his hands in his pockets as she stood before him hands on her hips. He didn't want to have her leave so soon "Want to come up?" he asked looking at her as she stared at the building she sighed deeply and looked at him in the eyes.

"I can't my sister is supposed to be at my place for the night, she's probably waiting for me and I have to take care of things at home but maybe I'll see ya around alright, cause this better not be the last time I see ya" she said stepping towards him with a soft grin playing with her features in the night lights.

"What's your number?" he asked before thinking, his bluntness and pushy trait playing with him. He hoped she wouldn't run away from him or freak out..he stared at her body language that was dumbfounded and gawked at the fact, he felt horrible so bolted into the building leaving her there. He never thought he could get to a elevatour so fast at the time he couldn't believe he fucked everything up with her. When the elevatour stopped on his floor he went to his apartment and unlocked the door quickly not noticing Rangiku leaning against her door as he disappeared.

Karin shook her head and walked into the building her eyes widened at the sight "Holy shit" she muttered at the sight of the area it had a louge, a front desk, maids and everything. She headed to the front desk were a woman was reading a maginzen "Can you tell me what apartment Hitsugaya Toshiro lives in Miss?" Karin asked looking around the place.

" B18 third floor" the woman said cheery well looking at her computer at the stunned girl who nodded and used a piece of paper and scribbled something on it before heading to the elevatour, were she press 3rd on the buttons and it started to move.

Toshiro sighed and kicked his shoes off, he walked to the bathroom yanking his shirt off in the process when a bark was heard from across the room. He turned to see in the moonlights shine a cage with it was a white Samoyed puppy with bright blue eyes barking at him threw the cage he smiled at the pup "So Mom and Dad got you here huh dude" Toshiro said walking to him the puppy howled and barked in excitment "Nice to see you Hyorinmaru" Toshiro said opening the cage for the puppy as it leaped into his arm and licked his cheeck, when a knock sounded from the door.

Toshiro put the puppy of the floor and went to the door not caring to put on a shirt as he reached the door and unlocked the locks. Only to his eyes to see the one he thought he wouldn't see Karin with her hat on her head and a piece of paper in her hands "Uh Karin " he said as he saw the blush creep onto her face with a smile.

Karin stood there stareing at his chest filled with muscle god she wanted to feel every damn inch of that chest, her hands itched for it '_touch it! It looks yummy! Imagen what is feels like grinding against your naked skin'_ Karin shook the thought that spoke in her mind when a small furry thing leaped into her arms and licked her faces with it's wet,warm tongue causing her to giggled at the contact "Y-You..have a ...puppy" she giggled as the pup licked her cheecks and placed its paws on her chest.

"Hyorinmaru that's enough" Toshiro spoke grabing the puppy and whimpered as he was pulled away.

"Awwwe don't blame the puppy for getting sugar that you didn't get " Rangiku snickered making Karin jump with a small squeal "But then again you got the lips and tongue I think " Rangiku said tapping her finger on her chin " theres enough Karin sugar to go around " Rnagiku finished before going into her apartment.

Karin rolled her eyes and held out the piece of paper "Here's my number, maybe we can hang out sometime" she said as Hyorinmaru snatched the paper and waved it in Toshiro's face "And maybe we can go to the dog park together " Karin spoke and gave Toshiro a quick kiss on the cheeck and disappeared down the halls only to hear "I'll call you " as the door closed infront of her.

* * *

The walk home was quiet as she put the pieces together on what she found out about Toshiro tonight, when she entered the cozy apartment of her she tossed her hat on the soft fluffy couch and kicked her DC's off , she quickly locked the door when a paw touched her leg she turned to see her little cream coloured Alaskan Malamute puppy with the greenest eyes wearing her snowflake covered collar "You need to go potty Usagi ?" Karin asked and the dog barked.

Karin held the puppy in hand and walked down the stairs to the grass out front the apartment building and clipped the leash on with a bag in hand. Once done she walked up with the proud puppy head high, tail up and bouncing walk as they made it to the apartment when the phone rang Karin quickly ran to the phone "Moshi Moshi" she spoke hoping it was Toshiro calling.

"Karin it's me I was checking if you gave me the right number" Toshiro said she swore she heard a smile in his words and she calmed her breathing down.

"Why wouldn't I gave you the right number Toshiro?" she asked heading to the kitchen to do some dishes that were left from later that day and she pressed the phone to her ear with her shoulder. She could hear Hyorinmaru playing with a sqeaky toy in the back ground or was that Usagi she was hearing, she turned to see Usagi was playing with her squeaky rubber ducky on the hard wood floor.

"I-I don't know, some girls do it cause they don't like the guy...do you hear a squeak toy ?" he asked

She chuckled softly "That's my Alakan Malamute puppy Usagi, she playing with a rubber duck squeaky toy" she said glancing over at the Usagi who was on her back wrestling with the plastic toy, causing Karin to giggle at her "And what kind of girls have you dated that would give you the wrong number?" she asked.

Toshiro tightened up a little on the other line "Well I-I've dated a few girls that have " he said more like a hundered noble snobs who have a stick up their ass and bitch at the tiniest thing that you did, that was something he hated about being a noble the girls they date and met in the noble lines that was why him and his dad fought all the time because Toshiro didn't want to date or marry a noble bitch.

"Well they sound like stuck up bitches that got meter sticks shoved up their asses like who does that, seems shallow to me..."Karin spoke with a rolling eye look on her face as she finished her dishes and leaped onto her couch.

"Tell me about it, then they wonder why their single " Toshiro spoke with a smile and a I-know look at Hyorinmaru who was looking at him with his head tiltted to the side, he's never seen his master so happy especailly on the phone. When a bark was heard from the other end of the phone he jumped and barked bark.

"Their the people I call the new cat ladies" Karin said as Usagi leaped on her and barked "Looks like Usagi wants to join in the conversation" she laughed as the puppy came closer to the phone when a bark was heard in return.

"So does Hyorinmaru " Toshiro said as the said puppy leaped onto his lap and tried to get to the phone "Hyorinmaru stop it " Toshiro spoke but the puppy didn't listen "So what you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well if you want you can join me and some friends at the beach tomorrow before Monday comes" Karin offered crossing her fingers for a yes in return or even a gut was twisted in knotes and butterflies flapped around it was driving her crazy.

Toshiro weighted the option he could see her in a bikini, spend more time with her and get to know her more. When he saw Hyorinmaru looking at him with sad eyes "I'd love to can Hyorinmaru come along" he said and the dog crouched down as if he was going to pounce.

"Of course, I take Usagi all the time...so it's a date" Karin said running her fingers threw the creamy fur of Usagi's back as she laid on her stomach the knotes were gone which was a releife for the yes for the person on the other line.

"Sure it's a date where do we meet ?" Toshiro asked letting Hyorinmaru lick his fingers that laid on the couch.

"Ummm...I'll pick ya up on my way " she answered in a yawn it's was a long day for Karin, first she had to wake up early, head to the train station, pick up Yuzu, shop man the list was endless she looked around the apartment and saw no Yuzu she covered the speaker with her hand "Yuzu-chan!" Karin yulp but nothing Usagi looked at her oddly "Is Yuzu home girl?" she asked only getting and head shake of a no like the smart puppy Usagi was, Karin started to wonder were Yuzu was when a knock was heard from the door. Karin walked to the door and looked threw the peek hole to see her sister and opened the door to let her in.

"Okay well I'll see you then...Goodnight Karin" he said with a bright smile on his lips.

The words made her heart flutter in a billion ways "Good night Toshiro " Karin said with a blush and they hung up the phone. She looked over at Yuzu who was in her PJ's with butterflies on them she had a bright smile on her face.

"OOOOO! Karin-chan has a crush" Yuzu sang putting her long hair in a pony tail for bed as she saw her sister blush as red as a fire was no way in she was going to deny the truth she did have a crush on the white haired boy with the ocean eyes. She liked no loved the color of his eyes, his hair, and well everything about him. What was wrong with her? She never got a liking to anyone so fast or asked someone to join them somewhere with her friends.

"So what if I do?" Karin smirked crossing her arms over her chest and letting out a loud yawn "I'm going to bed...night Yuzu-chan...come one Usagi" Karin said heading to the closed door on the right that read 'Keep out' in the door she opened the door to show her little green walls. With her bed at the side near the window beside the bed was the night table and other things that was there it was just enough for her all the things required for a girl. She pulled her clothing and pulled on a pair of soft monkey short and a black tank top on, she leaped into bed. Pulling the the covers over her sleepy body and tapped a spot on the bed for Usagi to lay on which she did. And the two fell in to a deep sleep.

* * *

**Wooow that took long to type ...**

**Well tell what you thought R&R**


	2. Show me your secret

There the 2nd chapter 11,338 words jeeez

R&R PLEASE

He woke up with a smile for the first time in all his life even as a baby, he sighed deeply in his white fluffy pillow as he laid face down. He felt a movement on top the covers creeping closer to him "Hyorinmaru " he spoke as the movement got closer to him as he kept to the pillow he believed the puppy was up to no good. Hyorimaru leaped onto his back and walked around only to get a moan from his master "Hyorinmaru to the left" he groaned the puppy tiltted his head to the side, he was trying to walk him up not fall back to sleep, he quickly walked up to his neck and started to lick his neck only to get a laughter from his master. "Hyorinmaru stop it" Toshiro laughed as the warm, wet tongue touched his neck "Okay.. okay I'm up " he laughed and it stopped he flipped over and grabbed the pup into his arms "5 more minutes" Toshiro spoke with a smile. The furry puppy snorted at his master's actions he wanted the lazy bum to get up, feed him then go to the beach, he also knew the lady was heading over right now.

Karin sighed and parked her 2008-2009 Chrysler Sebring Convertible in the front she turned to the back seat to Yuzu who was wearing her white button blouse and short shorts "Karin-chan why are we here?" she asked. Karin sighed "I have to pick up Toshiro, this is were he lives" she spoke with a bright smile as she turned and looked at Usagi in the passengers seat "Your going to have to move " she said pointing at the puppy, Usagi whimpered. Karin rolled her eyes at the dog, she was wondering were the hell the man was...she opened the car door and stepped out with Usagi on her green leash "Yuzu I'll be back, I got to go get him" Karin said closing the door.

"Don't start have some fun while I'm down here, I want to go to the beach " Yuzu teased her twin, knowing her like of the whited man in the apartment.

"Shut up Yuzu...you just want to get there to see your little Chad in swim trunks " Karin teased back as she headed to the biulding with her proud pup. As she smiled at her blushing sister in the back seat, as she entered the apartment building with her white T-shirt on with her open light blue blouse over top with her jean bell bottom shorts on and sun glasses. She entered the elevatour and pressed 3 on the buttons and it moved. It quickly revealed the floor as the doors opened, Usagi looked around in excitment at the scent she was getting of another dog around, as her master walked to the door with B18 on it. Usagi sat there when the door swang open revealing a white fluffy puppy "Hyorinmaru where is Toshiro?" Karin asked the puppy only to be lead to a room.

Karin shook her head the sight on Toshiro still in bed. Usagi looked at her with a devilish eyes "I got it Usagi" Karin whisphered as she pulled her flip flops off and tipped toed to the bed with a smile, she slowly crawled onto the bed "Hyorinmaru I said 5 minutes " he spoke with his arm over his eyes. Karin slowly straddled his waist and motioned to Usagi who leaped on the bed and started to lick his fingers "Stop it" he laughed Karin liked his laugh is was soft and happy, she stared at his smile did he always smile in the morning.

"So when are you planning on getting up?" she asked lacing her fingers threw his soft hair. She stared at his lips wondering if she should wake him with a kiss or a punch.

"I think I dreaming..." Toshiro said for the reason he just heard Karin's voice in his bed, in his apartment, sitting on him in his bed, over his body he was sure he was still sleeping because he had a dream like this last night but she had no clothing on ' _How do you know if she has clothing on right now' _ the voice spoke in his head he quickly removed his arm from his eyes to see that she did have clothing on..."What kind of dream makes you work?" he asked himself.

Karin was puzzled at the fact he thought having her in his bed was puzzling, she thought of reasons why he'd dream of that and was shocked at the results "Well sorry Toshiro but this is not one of those dirty dreams and I have a sister waiting for us in my car...if you don't get up I'll let Usagi wake you up the hard way" she spoke see could see his eyes opened in shock at her words.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked not really caring how she did, he was actually happy she was here and in his bed '_yeah you can smack that ass' _ the voice said as he shock it away. "I honestly don't care...but you want to just off me before I do act like it's one of those dreams and make do with you" he said with a smile as she looked at him with a smile as she climbed off the bed and turned to the right to see the cream coloured puppy glaring at him for saying that to her master and would do it in front of a young puppy, Toshiro quickly got out of his bed and ran to the washroom to take a shower.

Karin looked down at Hyorinmaru who was whimpering and begging "You hungry boy?" she asked. The puppy jumped around at the question she asked and she laughed he was like Usagi when she was hungry "Where does Toshiro keep his dog food?" she asked and the pup ran to the frigde well barking, she opened the steal door to find all expensive food...jeuse this must be a thousand dollars worth of food in here. She searched the frigde for the food only to find a small container with 'Hyorinmaru' on it, she pulled it out and laid the food on the tile white floor.

"Glad you found the food" Toshiro spoke as he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his white hair dripping of water. He watched as Karin brown eyes scanned his body head to toe "You really like checking me out huh" he said as he scratched the back lof his neck. The blush creeped up on her cheeck like yestursday night, he felt as tho he could stare at her blush all the time.

"Ummhmmm...you ah going to get dressed?" she asked as the blush got deepier with every word '_ God damn take the towel off and have some fun' _ a voice snickered in her head and she mentally slapped herself like yestursday. If she blushed anymore she would be red like no tomorrow, she looked at the ground trying to calm down but the image kept flashing in her head of his body even as he disappeared. She gripped onto the cold marble counter think her leg would give out "Good God" she sighed fanning herself and puffing out air trying to calm down. "You okay in there Karin" she heard from his bedroom she could hear the cocky smile he had on at the momment "Uhh...Yeah W-why wouldn't I be?" she asked still fanning herself.

"Maybe because your in the kitchen fanning yourself when the air is on" he said knowing why she was doing that , he smiled that he was the reason for that and especailly that it was her maybe he could get her to love him and then possibly go from there, a normal girl and a rich noble man falling in love and living a happy life...he like the sound of that, he slipped on his swimmers and a white T-shirt well threwing a towel over his shoulder. He walked out to see her sitting on the white couch calm and still with her puppy sitting on her leap.

"Ready to go" she spoke as she ran her fingers threw Usagi's creamy fur as she sat on the couch eyes closed well she stayed calm and collected from the event she just had in the kitchen with a toweled someone.

"Can I get something to eat?" he asked as his stomach growled at him for food and the sight of Hyorinmaru eating was getting him hungry for breakfast, he watched her stand from the couch with Usagi in arms.

"I'll buy you something on the way cause Yuzu will have my head if I leave her down there any longer sleepy head...Hyorinmaru you almost done buddy?" Karin spoke getting a bark from the fluffy puppy and a puzzled look from his owner like she grew two heads. "Come on Toshiro " she spoke heading for the door with the puppies following her and him as while. The walk was silent to the elevatour which was a little calming for Karin she needed it, here was a guy that was muscular and handsome, who so happens to have walked out in a towel well she was present.

Toshiro was shocked this women would simply still buy him something right after seeing his apartment and fridge that his parnets made sure was set for the whole month, he hated it when they were like that but he would rather have them like that then, like his father was all the time with the whole thing of marrying a noble girl who has huge money and has good blood lines. It was like a dog being picked a mate in a book, he didn't want that at all. All he wanted was a normal girl, who worked for what she wanted, knew how to have fun, never really bitched at tiny things, and most of all didn't care about money that was his dream girl. He looked over at Karin as they entered the elevatour " How far is this beach?" he asked.

"It's not that far from here maybe a hours drive" Karin said glancing over at him then to the floor. The elevatour stopped and they walked out, the lobbie was busy with people walking around with suit cases "God is this place even possible...I mean it looks normal from the out side but in here it's like a 5 star hotel" Karin with a hand on her hip and Usagi's leash in the other.

Toshiro smiled at her words it was different he looked down at Hyorinmaru who was playing with Usagi happily,he smiled and took Karin hand to guide her to the exit when he felt her finger laced in his as they rushed threw the busy crowd. As they reached outside the sun tickled their skins "It's about time I swear I was tanning in this car Karin!" Yuzu yelled at the two.

Karin blushed at their hands as he guided her to the car and then released her hand to go to the passengeres side. Hyorimaru leaped into the back and leaped on Yuzu giving her licks on the cheeck "Hyorinmaru" Toshiro growled and the puppy ignored.

"Oh Toshiro let him have some sugar would ya" Karin teased as she started the car with Usagi on her lap.

"But it is disbehaving...I can't have him doing that all the time" Toshiro stated as the car moved down the busy streets. He watched her with a close eyes she was a lose, calm driver which ment she wasn't alway panicing about the road.

"More like you get jealous he gets sugar and ya don't...cause trust me one day ya'll find a sugar queen" Karin spoke as they broke threw the cities busy streets and were on a side road heading into the country alittle. The tree's passed by as they drove farther and farther from the city.

"Maybe I have someone in mind already Karin, then what do I do to get her?" he asked looking over at her with her one hand on the wheel and the other patting Usagi as she smiled.

She turned and looked at him with a bright smile then back at the road "All depends on the girl like, if she is snobby and bitchy like the one's you dated that wouldn't give you the number...well you try and show her new things like a tree, or a normal persons life filled with work and problem's, you have to show her a new world" Karin said thinking of who he might like or want at the time which made her heart heavy and break slightly at the thought it wasn't her.

"Really a tree" he laughed think of what his Ex's would have done if he did bring them to a tree probably bitch and yell "I like tree's and all... but a tree might get me bitch slapped by the old snob's I dated...or they would cut down the tree" he contuined to laugh.

She softly chuckled at the thought "Oh...if you do get bitch slapped for that I'll kiss it better" she chuckled and softly touched his cheeck and tapped it slightly then brought it back to a sleep Usagi.

"Then I better but bitched slapped soon" he spoke seeing the blush appear on her face again "...but the girl I want is more down to earth like your type...actually what is your type?" he said wanting to find out so he could try to get her possibly. At the momment she was thinking of something.

" Well...My type is Independent...hardworking...carefree...fun..happy...passionate...elegant,smart, funny, we like a man that is very kind and makes us feel safe in their presentce but we also like them to be a challenge to our minds, but they must and this is extremely important...they must be down to earth like me for instants I want a man would can make me laugh,blush, tell things about me that I wouldn't tell anyone, someone I can cry to, or I can trust with my heart and someone who doesn't think I belong in the kitchen or in the bedroom because they'll starve and I'll sleep on the damn floor for a proper apology. But mostly they have to be someone I could see myself loving, marrying and having kid with...someone I would say 'Hey came and get on a plane with me I want you to meet my father' someone like that...if you know what I mean" Karin explained.

Yuzu popped up in the middle of their seats with her head on her arms "Karin it sound like your looking for prince charming" Yuzu said listening to their conversation sliently.

Karin looked over at her sister over her shoulder with narrow eyes "Where you eavedropping Yuzu-chan...cause last I recall you we've looking at your prince charm already missy" Karin teased.

"Oh Shut up I-I can look can't I...plus I'm not the one who was all love strucked last night on her couch because I was c-" Karin slapped her hand over her mouth and glared at her with cold eyes.

"Shutup Yuzu! Or you'll be walking to the beach!" Karin hissed as a laughter reached her ears, she turned to Toshiro who was laughing his heart out at the two.

"What you laughing at Lover Boy?"Karin asked getting a laugh from Yuzu in the back she let out a aggravated sigh and looked back at the road listening to both laughters. Which started to cause her to laugh with them but stopped once she heard Usagi growl from the laughter and movement "Oh Usagi hush you pup" she said.

"Okay then how do I get your type then Karin?" he asked curious what would win her over not that she wasn't won over. But he wanted to know.

"Umm well let's see, the guy would have to first win my heart over possibly make me like him...then start out as friends alittle...but then one day ask me out on a date..but the date has to be my dream date...something I would remember forever but to me money doesn't matter it is just a object to power and items...our hearts are not a object to pay but a object to give and be given back by the same person, cause you know no matter what happens that person loves you and has your heart even if they or you pass away" Karin said drumming her thumb on her stearring wheel.

He smiled at the thought of her thinking of him and the way she wanted her one and only to be like "So all you want is someone real" he spoke with a soft grin.

"Exactly, but with this society we live in it's to hard to fine but I am, perpared to wait for him...or the person I think might be him cause that is all I can do...but what do I know I am willing to want for some one who probably doesn't want me but that is what life is waiting for everything" she said looking into his eyes.

"Who is this mystery man then Karin? Cause is he is blind if he doesn't want you cause you independent and well my dream girl atleast" he said smiling at her as the blush came back on her face.

His dream girl...really god it's a dream come true. Wait when did I have this dream, he's so so perfect with his eyes, body, smile, laugh, question, everything..god I need help badly...but what is this feeling I have? I just want him every where I go but why? The blush filled her face till she was red in the face she looked like a cherry .

"Karin are you okay ?" Yuzu asked worried her sister was sick she was the color of Renji's hair after Toshiro said something she didn't hear at the time she was looking at the tree's. She turned to see a bright smile on the boys face as he looked at blushing Karin, when the car came to a stop they were at a Tim Horton's she looked at her sister that wasn't talking she quickly grabbed her keys and put Usagi on the seat as she flew out of the car in a hurry, into the store. "What did you do?" Yuzu asked Toshiro who had a small blush himself.

"I-I-I..." Toshiro was lost for words at the time, he never saw someone blush that much before.

Yuzu rolled her eyes and leaned over the seat "Do you like Karin-chan?" she asked as she rubbed Hyorinmaru who was really quiet at the time.

"M-Maybe" he studdered his heart was fluttering in all directions at the momment, felt like he was on cloud 9 and was never going to get off.

"You do too...Well if I were you when we get to the beach you should talk to some of her pals cause trust me she's had people hooked on her for god knows how long, and ya might want to find away to get her before she is swiped off her feet by someone else" Yuzu knew who and why they fell for her sister so fast she was different from other people or girls but she had limits on man who wouldn't "but for now if I were you, I'd follow after in that store now" Yuzu said pushing him out of the car.

Toshiro took the advice as he walked to the small store he thought of all the guy who fell for the girl and what happened between them did they date, did she rejected them, did they screw up it was a puzzle to him but he wanted to know and what did Yuzu mean by swipped off her feet by other guy...Did he swip her off her feet? Was he the one she was talking out in the car? He sure hoped so right now.

Karin waited in line so she could order, she was think when he said 'Dream Girl' does that mean he dreams about her now, does he even have feelings for her like she does or was he just another guy trying to get in a girls pant...was she ready for a realtionship with the guy? Hell she didn't even know the guy hardly and she was so unsure. She felt something for him and she wanted something but did she want it now or later...

Karin was deep in thought when he walked up and gave her a hip bump causing her to squeal then laugh at her reaction well she sat on the floor, he liked her laughter "You should laugh more" Toshiro said offering a hand that she took and pulled her up only to be slammed into his chest let she feel his muscules.

Karin's hand ran down his chest in awe, at the bumpy muscules and warmth feel. She looked into his eyes with want and desire that swirled in his eyes "Knight in shining armor" she whisphered when she felt his large hand on her face, she snuggled into his palm if felt rough and warm of her cheeck. When someone cleared their throat "What can I get ya today?" the old woman asked behind the counter, Karin spun around to the front to see the woman sweet old face she welcomed with a smile "Can I please have a Frozen Lemonade..Ice cape...one BLT and...Toshiro what do you want to drink ?" Karin asked looking over at him with shining eyes.

_'I want you to drink'_ the voice teased he looked up at the listings "I'll have a French Vinillia Iced Capp Supreme sound good" he said looking down at her.

The old lady smiled at the two like they we're a couple "Awwwwe how cute...that'll be 34.74" she spoke as Karin gave her the cash as she counted and placed it in the machine "Please wait at the end on the counter well we perpare your order" the woman spoke, and the two followed.

"So who's this BLT for?" Toshiro asked getting a raised elegant eyes brow.

"Really..it for Super Man" she said sacasitically and then turned to the counter "Didn't I say that I'd buy ya something to eat cause I woke ya from your little dream...or the fact I saw ya in a towel or the fact that my dog glared at ya...besides it's nice to buy for someone else for once " she smiled proudly as the drinks arrived.

"Oh so you like buying me things " he snickered with a smirk

"Sure why not...your a growing boy, ya need someone to feed ya once in awhile" she softly tapping the back on her hand on his chest as he stood there looking down at her.

"What would I do with out you" he teased as she grabbed the drinks and food, as she walked to the car that held Yuzu and the two puppies in the seats.

"Oh you'd probably sollow in sadness and pitty, and starve when you don't got money..." she said handing Yuzu her drink and Toshiro his items.

"Oh really then, why don't you let me treat you once" he ordered as they got in the car and started to drive.

"Oh so ya want a date" she said with a soft smile on her lips as they contuined to the trip with Usagi on her lap sleeping like a log, Yuzu and Hyorinmaru in the back listening to them speaking.

"I-I ...Ah"he studdered

"Don't worry I was just pulling your leg " she teased and turned on the radio letting the tones fill the air. Toshiro ate his BLT in the silence of the music as Karin sang along with Yuzu.

_Threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way ( Call me maybe by: Carly Rae Jepsen)_

The two sang with the song, the mood was happy and sweet with the two singing with the music blasting in the car even as they got towards the beach, with the ocean in the back ground and the hot sand in the fore ground and people walking, swimming and playing volly ball everywhere. Karin pulled up near the rocks and palm tree, she quickly took the keys out and turned her head toward Toshiro we was quiet for awhile "You were oddly quiet " she spoke.

"I was listening to you two sing like Hyorinmaru was " he stated as he looked down at the puppy on his lap that eyed Usagi as she slept on Karin lap for the whole car ride there, he looked into Karin's eyes with smile on his lips as she looked at him with the sparkle in her eyes. When they faded at the sight of something, Toshiro was puzzled "Karin what's wrong?" he asked.

She looked aways from the sight of two people kissing near a truck and looked back at him with a smile "Oh nothing important...let's get dressed and headed to the water, it seems Yuzu alright did" she spoke noting the absentce of her twin in the back, as she opened her car door and stepped out letting Usagi run free of her leash. The puppy barked and wagged her tail at the freedom "Usagi why don't you go play with Hyorinmaru" Karin suggested the pup jumped back into the car and licked the white furred beast, with a bark to the face she woke him up.

Toshiro unclipped the leash from Hyorinmaru's collar and the two leaped out of the car and ran to the sand in a hurry. "Where do we change?" he asked looking around for a rest room only not to find one in sight. He turned back to see Karin in front him finger up the rim on his shirt "What you going to undress me " he snickered only to get a eye roll.

"I'll only undress you if you undress me" she smiled and pulled away, she took off her blouse and T-shirt quickly along with her jean short and tossed them in the trunk of the car as she grabbed a coolier, towels, umberlla that Yuzu forced her to bring apparently she doesn't like the sun, and a CD player. She slammed the trunk down with the items in hand as Toshiro stripped off his shirt.

She walked to the sandy and set down the items. Toshiro scan her body with the baby blue bikini that made her features pop, he quickly ran and swipped her off her feet bridal style. She screamed at the touch and he zoomed to the water "No...no ...TOSHIRO!" she squealed as she flew into the water with a splash, she didn't surface when Toshiro was dragged under the water by two hands. He popped up to see Karin laughing so hard she could breath at all "Well look who it is!..." a voice spoke making her stop Toshiro hated the voice for killing his happy laughter that made him smile.

Karin straighted at the two a man with tan skin, deep brown eyes and dark hair in a pair of red short standing next to a tall, dark brown hair with pure white skin and deep brown eyed woman wearing a bright pink bikini was standing there " Momo...Ryan why are you here?" she asked stareing down at the water that moved around , underneath her.

Toshiro didn't like the look of the guy he was handsome but with the woman beside him, he had a bad vibe about her. She looked familiar like a person he knew a long time ago. "Well we decide to come to the beach for fun " Ryan said with a smile he seemed friendly and all but the woman he didn't like at all "So who are you with?" he asked looking at Toshiro with eyes of a hawk as tho he had competion to deal with which was true if he wanted Karin.

"Well I'm sure she here with a new costumer" Momo said Karin's blood boil, she glared at the girl and had her hands in fist "Repeat that would you?"Karin spoke threw her teeth as she moved towards Toshiro like he was a barrier.

"Oh you know all guys need a little pleasure for free...so sir, good is she cause I heard different " Momo said Karin tore threw the water and jumped on the girl "YOU STUPID SLUT!" Karin yelled as she punched the girl in the face. Toshiro ran after Karin as she pulled, punched and smacked the woman. He turned to the guy who just watched at the side like a idiot, Toshiro throw his arms around Karin's waisted and tried to pull her off the girl "Karin let go!" he yelled but she kept her grip on the girls hair. Finally Ryan stepped in only to be sacked by Karin and fell to the ground in pain "Serves you right" Karin yelled.

A cross the beach Yuzu, Chad, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, DJ, Uryuu, Orhime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Soi fon, Hisagi, Jinta, Uruu, Uarahara, Yourichi, Shinji, Hyiro and Grimmjow all ran to the fight "KARIN LET GO!" Ichigo screamed but nothing she just pulled harder. Rukia quicken in speed and got there "Karin you have to let go" she spoke as the poor victim screamed.

"No" Karin yelled the pain she caused the girl was revegen for her and she loved it, she looked up to see everyone trying to make her let go when she felt two arms around her she looked down to see the arm hair and she blushed softly and released the hair from her grip. "That'll show you not to call me a tramp " Karin yelled as Toshiro pulled her away farther down the beach with the group following her, she looked down at her hands to see tiny drops of blood she laughed at the sight "I made her bleed more then Ryan did" she laughed.

The group chuckled at her words, that soon went to laughter Toshiro even laughed. " Yo Dude I think ya let her go" Hisagi said. Toshiro setted her gently on the sand "I'm gonna go for a walk" Karin said softly and walked away from them slowly. Rukia smacked Ichigo's arm "I wish you kilt Ryan " she spoke getting a you-serious look "What do look at me that way I'm your soon to be wife and your look at me like I'm a three headed crab " she spoke placing her hands on her hips.

Toshiro looked over at the path Karin went and decided to see if she was alright "Umm guys I'm going to see if she alright" he said walking down the beach, the sun was high in the sky since it was only 12:00pm he seen her foot print and followed them to a small dark cave, he walked in to see her with her feet in the bright wave pool that shined on the cave celling, the rocks were smooth and large, in the down next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and released a deep sighed as she snuggled into his warm shoulder with her cheeck.

"Toshiro do you think I'm a slut?" she asked unsure of hereslf, she had been called that since she got her goal for schooling and she got the right job and her apartment. He looked down at her and brushed her face with the back on his hand causing her to close her eyes at the touch and sighed she loved the touches he gave her and could have them till she died he always calmed her that way.

"I don't think your a slut...but are you going to tell me why you nearly killed that girl?" he asked he wanted to knew the reason and wanted to fix it for her, he wanted to be her true knight in shining armor and see the love he felt for her in her eyes.

"Toshiro Thank you for pulling me away from the fight and for being here with me it truly shows me you care for my well being" she said as the emotions she had shined in her eyes with love, desire, want and trust. The past with her and the girl were to complcaited but she would tell him she trusted him and wanted him to know her. "The woman's name is Momo well, when I first moved here I was trying out for a spot in a school, she was also well.. she didn't like me and tried to distroy my chances at my dream. But I got the scholarship for the school that year well she hated it and tried to ruin my life she tried to take my job at the Dance Night as a tender, she tried to get my apartment. She wanted to ruin me, but it never worked I started dating Ryan for a year he went to the same school as me and Momo, on our one year annivary I got home early and caught him and Momo sleeping together. In my bed so I packed my bag's, my money, my furniture and left I lived with Uarahara and Yoruichi till I could get the apartment I have now...but Momo thinks that I and Ryan had sex but the truth is we never did. He wanted to but I wasn't ready so the relationship was going down for that...and I'm glade I never did sleep with him because that would've killed me inside" Karin looked out at the water as the memories flooded back into her mind.

"I can say that you are not a slut you are just a independent, smart, beautiful, elegant girl that can turn a whole room when you walk in so don't ever think this Momo chick is right cause she is wrong and has a stick up her ass" he said looking into her eyes.

"She has a meter stick up there for sure" Karin laughed with him. She smiled up at him, she was sure she could have something with him and it would last, she found her knight in shining armor. She hugged his strong arm close to her as she looked at the water "Toshiro you want to see something?" she asked.

He was happy to make her happy again and to have her trust him, he thought he was on the right track and this track could be the one he wanted to be with a normal girl, have a happy family and marriage one day if they kept like this and did have a relationship when she asked to show him something he was thrilled about it "Why not " he said she took his hand and guided him into the water smoothly, the warm water tickled his skin as she guided him to the egde of a wall her back touched the stone softly and she wrapped her legs around his waist to get him closer. He could feel her firm tighs, soft stomach and plushed breast against him as she moved closer to him and he moved closer to her.

She could feel his sweet breath on her skin as they got closer and laced her figures threw his soft white hair as she looked into his aqua eyes, she felt his large, warm, soft hand of her back supporting her and othet touching her face. "There's a place that is secret in here, but to get there you have to breath from air pockets in the rocks" she whisphered as her lips brushed against his. Karin released him from her grip "Follow me " she smiled and sunk into the water.

Toshiro smiled at the mind game she liked to play with him as she disappeared under the water only to blow bubbles to the surface, he dove under to see a large underwater cave with soft walls and a ruged celling, the water was clear to the world with small colorful fish swimming around them as they swam. Karin guided him to the celling to a air pocket for a quick breath of the air, then directed him to the caves end where she swam up with him following. He broke the surface to hear a large flow of water, he turned to the loud noise "Oh my god, you serious this...just wow" he spoke as he stared at the large water fall, the walls were smooth from the sight, a small stair way of rock that lead some where, there was no celling to the area just a large gap where the sun poured threw.

Karin swam to the small island of soft rocks were some plants grew and a large run off flowed fast, she smiled with a chuckle at his surprise "I know...the rocks are smooth to the touch from the ruff tide that comes in here in the night, and the water fall in from the long years of impact of the waves...I guess the stone gave away and tumbled in to the cave,and since the water up there is so high is flows down here that creates a water fall" she said as he swam over to her with a large smiles.

He climbed on next to her and wrapped her in a hug that he held tightly as she returned the embrace "How'd you find this place?" he asked the area was beautiful with the elements of the wild, and the animals in the area weren't harmful just colorful. It was a nice place just to hang out in with someone and he was glade she shared it with him. He released her from the embrace and softly moved the hair from her face.

"Well I found the cave the summer I moved here, I was still in high school at the time so I was here with friends but I went for a walk and stumbled upon the cave, I noticed the small opening in the bottom and decided to explore then I found this place...and I've been coming here ever since...your actually the only person that I showed this cave too" she looked around the cave with a bright smile at the memories in here with herself it was nice to be alone here,but it was nice to show someone her little cave away from people. She didn't even show Ryan this cave because last thing she needed was another place at the time for him to try to get in her pants. That guy was to horny for his own good, but it still killed when she caught him and Momo together in her bed, she came here that day to get away from him and the drama with the event. But having Toshiro here was nice and calming for her, she could trust him with her secret.

" Thank you for sharing it with me, it's a nice place to get away from the crappy world filled with people" he liked the fact she trusted with her found teasure of a place with him. It was a nice place were no one could find you unless they knew of the cave, it reminded him of when he used to sneak out of the house back home and run to the woods to get away from his father, who kept saying 'You'll wedd a noble girl and that is final' he would run and hide from the man along with the noble world. His father still contiuneously saying he must marry a noble bitch that he picks, but Toshiro would yell and scream about how he wanted someone real and not a plastic that was a thing his father didn't want...Toshiro didn't just come to NYC for the schooling but to find his dream girl, a real one and he found her.

"Come on, there is so many things to do here" she said grabbing his hand in her's and guided him towards the soft rock stairs, she mounted the stairs slowly and they appeared at the top of the water fall, to the left was another cave way you could walk threw. She lead him to the rocky edge on the water fall "Let's do something kinda crazy" she smiled as she walked closer to the edge "Just JUMP!" she yelled at she jumped off the edge into the water.

Toshiro thought she was crazy at the time for jumping off the edge "ARE YOU CRAZY!" he yelled down at her as she waited for him at the bottom.

"MAYBE I AM! BUT YOU'LL LOVE ME FOR IT!" she yelled back with a smile this was the first she had ever seen a big guy like Toshiro afraid to jump off a high place.

"I AM NOT DOING THIS!" he yelled back he was horrified by the drop and the possible impact made his skin crawl, she must not be a person of fear for the jump to be so easy.

"IF YOU DO IT I'LL REWARD YOU!" she yelled with a chuckle at the man thinking it's his death if he jumps off the edge.

"WHAT WOULD THAT BE?" he asked the reward better be good or he won't jump.

" I'LL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU AND I'LL GIVE YOU A KISS! COME ON IT'S NOT THAT BAD!" she yelled when she heard a splash but no surfacing "Toshiro...Toshiro...where'd you go?" she spoke searching the misty area, when she felt two arms wrap around her, she squealed at the touch.

"So when do I get this kiss and date" he whisphered in her ear as she gasped after her scream. Her hand brushed threw his white hair as her chest rised and fell from the surprise, he smiled and nuzzled into her neck that had wet hair stuck to it.

"Thank god" she gasped she thought he died or was pulled under water left to drown, she chuckled at the feel of his warm breath on her neck as he touched her skin "Next Friday, I'm free for the night" she spoke running her figures threw his hair that was wet and damp from the water.

"Friday it is then" he said pulling away from her and swam to the island. He sat there quietly when she came and sat next to him, she laced her figures threw his, they were soft and delicate in his but she got up and guided his back to the water fall but threw the cave that the run off went. The walls were wet and smooth like the ground, it was dark with the only light shining from the enterance and the exit to give you a view of the cave. She sat down and dragged him with her and moved his legs around her waist to hold her. With a quick push they were sliding down the water run off with the turns and twists. He wrapped his arms around her frame keeping her close to him, he like her skin touching his.

They hit the water with a splash and laughter. Once a the fun was explored to exhaustion they laid on the soft rocked island, heads together on the stone as they breathed slowly together, Karin turned his head to him in the slience as they just laid there together. She swirled her fingers threw his hair and he kept his eyes closed as her soft hands touched him,he touched her hand with him and laced his finger threw them. She placed her lips on his and softly went to pull away only to feel his hand on the back of her neck keeping her there. She liked the challenge he gave her.

Once her lips were on his, he wasn't letting them got , he softly sucked her bottom lip getting a moan in return. He moved her body onto his lap as he sat up and atuomatically her legs locked onto his slim waist, he licked her lip getting the opening he wanted. He battled with her tongue for dominace only to beaten but then given a win, she was a different passion of a challenge but it drove him crazy.

She kept her fingers in his hair as she kept him closer to her body as his hands tightly held her waist close to him. Her hands wondered his firm body as his lips traveled from hers and down her jaw line softly, he made his way to her neck getting gasps of pleasure when she felt water touch her skin when he gripped her firm ass in his hands "Toshiro we got to go" she moan noting the tide slowly coming in he groaned at her words " Toshiro the tide is coming in" she spoke getting off him and diving into the water leaving him there for a momment before following , they quickly swam to the cave opening with out the air pockets.

They broke the surface gasping and coughing for breath but the tide kept rising, Toshiro wrapped a arm around her waist and giuded her to the stone and out of the cave. But she slipped on the way he grabbed her quickly and hurried out before the tide flooded the cave he fell onto the sand panting for air as she laid on his chest. Her chest rising and felling on his as she held onto him, their legs tangled together "Thanks for turning back for me" she spoke placing a butterfly kiss on his chest. She slowly kissed up his chest to his lips only to get a deep and passionate kiss, as he sat up and carest her waist in his hands pulling her close once more.

Her arms circled around his neck and she sat on her knee's kissing him, when a someone cleared their throat and the two pulled away they looked up to see Hisagi and Ryan "What the hell do you want?" Karin asked the two but mostly Ryan who was standing there, she looked around for his stupid girlfriend only to see no one. Then she noted the glared Ryan was giving Toshiro she rolled her eyes at the guy it was gotting on her nerves "Don't glare at him" Karin snapped at Ryan.

Hisagi laughed at Ryan "She found someone better" Hisagi chuckled only to get a glare, Hisagi had a crush on Karin for a long time. He was the one to help her get her apartment and get back on her feet once breaking up with Ryan. He told her that he liked her but she didn't like him that way so they stayed friends actually best friends even tho he still had feeling for her, he was cool with everything. He didn't mind Toshiro he seemed like a good guy which he was happy about he just wanted her to be happy.

Ryan on the other had still wanted Karin back, but she didn't want him back especailly since he cheated on her. But he hated every guy that he found her kissing or liking so this white haired guy was in trouble.

The night was young still the sun setted at 6 which it was, Karin climbed off of Toshiro and helped him up with a hand "What the hell are you doing here? Should you be with Momo" Karin spoke as she and Toshiro walked pasted Ryan.

"She ah...broke up with me after the fight apparently I wasn't hurting you anymore and you moved on...so I wasn't needed" Ryan spoke looking down at the sand. Karin laughed at the words Momo said, to him.

"Woah the bitch, really hasn't or won't change" Karin spoke as she cuddled into Toshiro's side, she enjoyed the feel on him with her especailly with some people around.

"Well anyways...Gin arrived and he wanted to see the new dance we made before the performance in the club" Hisagi spoke trying to break the tence feel in the air.

"Okay I brought the CD with me " Karin smiled as she hurried to the camp fire were everyone was she snuck up behind Rangiku and Gin she jumped on them into a hug that she usaully does they we're close, Gin helped her practice for her scholarship and Rangiku covered her at the bar sometimes when she was busy with school or drama. She loved the couple alot they were her second parents.

"So...what your name kid?" Ryan asked Toshiro as Hisagi talked to him.

"Histuagaya Toshiro...is the name cheater" he spoke only to get a chuckle

"So she told you huh? Great another guy to hate me" Ryan said with a soft smile he didn't blame Karin for telling him the guy seemed nice and all but he didn't like people trying to take what was his.

"I don't hate you I think you just were unpatient" Toshiro spoke as Hyorinmaru run over with Usagi.

"I waited a year...I was patient enough, she just wanted to wait" Ryan argued

"If you truly cared for her, you would have waited till she was ready...and if you also cared you would've choosen someone different and atleast not have done that in her bed ass hole" Toshiro spoke Hisagi smiled at the words.

"So your saying you'd wait for what? And virgin who doesn't know shit" Ryan hissed

"It's doesn't matter if their a virgin or not it's the way you work with them and care...you make it worth it retard, you can sleep with the biggest slut in the world which seems like you did and have the wrose night ever I swear people like you have no brain or heart" Toshiro spoke with a fustrauted voice as he sped up to the group at the fire.

Hisagi ran to the white haired guy and threw a arm around his shoulder "Your hooked aren't ya...trust me when your hook your stuck dude, see like me, Ryan, Jinta and you we were and still are hooked...but the thing you have to do it keep her close and not hurt her or she'll let you go into the hopless sea of old loves, Karin is like a glass of wine. You love the stuff so you drink it but then one day you drink to much and it doesn't taste the same cause the a liquor was abused and doesn't want you but you want it. That what drags you in so deep...thats why Ryan is stuck like me and Jinta we lost the fine taste we are still craving" Hisagi spoke looking at the man with a soft smile.

"Then what do I do to keep her ?" Toshiro asked he did like wine and Karin was way better then the liquid she tasted better and feeling even better in his mouth and body, but you could get drunk on her like the liqior.

Hisagi looked away from the poor soul first then look over at the fire to she Karin laughing and putting the CD in the player he tapped him on the back softly "Buddy if I knew how to do that I wouldn't have lost her to Ryan or lost her periode but take your chance, do let her disappear on ya like she did to me and Ryan nor Jinta okay man" Hisagi spoke and then went to the group with a smile "Ready Karin" he said as the rest of the group stood.

"The question is can you handle it Hisagi" she teased as she pressed play on the box, and walked into his chest letting his hold her hip like everyone else was with their parnets.

Toshiro sat down next to the oranged hair guy quietly as the music played.

_"Te amo, te amo" she says to me _

_I hear the pain in her voice _

_Then we danced underneath the canderlabra, she takes the lead_

_That's when I saw I in her eyes, it's over _

_Then she said "Te amo"_

_The she put her hand around my waist _

_I told her "No", she cried "Te amo"_

_I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go (Te amo by : Rihanna)_

The CD played as the girl spun and grinded against their partners body the dance was like ball room and pop mixed. With the popping of the bodies and the elegance of the moved with a partners it was a dance that was beautiful and sexy. Something that you could watch over and over till the music got sickening, Toshiro watched Karin's body as in glided on the guys body and the way she moved her hips she could have been a pro dancer if she wanted. The group clapped their hands as they stared into their partners eyes like a treat to them when the music end and they sat down near the fire. The man with white hair and a gaint smile clapped his hands was he nodded.

"I like Karin-chan but the question is will it be club fit?" the man spoke causing Karin to look down at Usagi with sad eyes she knew the dance was to formal for the club, she figured the dance would be okay once she added the popping in the dance. A strong hand touched her back which caused her to smile at the touch.

"Well I guess we'll need to do a song we alrighty now"Rangiku spoke with a smile at the couple in front of her.

"Oh I want the ' You are my Only Shawty by: Demi Lovato' "Hisagi exclaimed with a evil grin when sand was threw at him from Karin who glared at him with the look You-better-shut-the-hell-up in her eyes." Ah never mind Gin" he said getting a smile and laughter from the man.

"It's fine we'll talk about it later, I got to go I got work tomorrow but I'm sure you'll think of something" Gin said and stood with Rangiku and left the group. Karin sighed as the two left "I better leave I got school in the morning and I have to drop Toshiro home who also had school oh and Yuzu has her first day tomorrow on her film" Karin said standing from the group who nodded.

Toshiro and Karin walked to the car with the items in their hands and the puppies following them. When Yuzu appeared "Karin I'm getting a ride with Sado, Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan so I'll see you tomorrow when I get home" she said getting a nod from Karin then disappeared back to the group around the finished putting every away and dressing and got in the car.

Usagi climbed back on her lap for her sleep as Hyorinmaru did for Toshiro and started the car, as the car drove down the road in silence Toshiro could feel her aura was uneasy like it was angry "Karin are you okay?" he asked as she drove. She looked over at him and smiled like she had no worries but that faded.

"Momo is probably going to try to go after you because she see's I'm done with Ryan...so your her next target which means she'll try to dig her pink nails into you to hurt me, but I don't want you to be used like that your a great guy...she" Karin felt a soft tear wither down her face and covered her mouth in the act, and took a deep breath to control her emontions.

"Karin pull over" he ordered and she did in front of the Tim Horton from earlier, she bowed her head and looked down at Usagi's back. "Karin don't worry about it she won't get me I promise you, don't cry please " he spoke softly lifting her chin with his warm hands to look him in the eyes. "I'm not going any where, you will have to drag me to hell and back to get rid of me trust me my father learned the hard way with my stubborness" he whisphered to her as he wiped her tears away.

"What do you mean? By your stubborness " she asked with a soft smile

" I didn't want to tell you this but my family are nobles...my father wants me to date, marry and have kids with a noble girl but I don't my father tried for years but I argued and made the girls break up with me...because I wanted someone like you, someone real that I can actually look at a tree and see what it really is but, he never got that..I myself never truly knew what a real girl was" he said brushing the hair away from her face.

"Your a...a..noble, what happens if you don't marry a noble girl ?" she asked she knew what happened to Rukia when she agreed to marry Ichigo she lost her noble status because she was adopted by them and if that were to happened to Toshiro what would happen if he was noble but a pure blood noble...would he be kicked out of the clan or would he be punished she could never let that happen.

"I don't know...probably scowled but they can't really do anything about it, but it is all worth it" he said with a smile as the blush appeared on her face, it was true he didn't care as long as he had her. She and him could do anything from work, struggle. He would give everthing up for a normal...real girl that his has found.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked as her heart soared threw the sky in her heart as she, one part of her was over joyed but that he was like this but then there was another part was tell her that, she shouldn't get her hopes up.

" I do okay so don't worry about it...I'm here to stay" he whisphered then gave her a small, sweet kiss on her lips to assure her, he was true and he was .

She smiled and started the car again, she drove down the road with a puzzling feel for the events that just played out. She cried in front of him, most guys think a girl is weak because of that but he just wanted her not to cry because he cared and liked her happy. She found it calming and sweet of him to do so, she found it alright to cry in front of him because he would always make her smile again. Regradeless of his money, family she wanted him to be there to make her smile, laugh, to hold her, bring her back to reality when everything was going wrong in her life...she was puzzled at the fact she found him the big city of New York and not back home in the town of Karakura. But she didn't mind he was perfect everything she was looking for she felt like she could take on the whole world with him by her side he was her knight in shining armor.

As she pulled up at his apartment build she felt a sadness wash over her that they where going to be sperated "Do you have to go?" she asked she didn't care if she sounded desperate she found her knight.

"You can stay if you want" he offered as he rubbed his tumb over the top of her hand, she was beautiful his true dream and here she was in front of him not wanting him to go the bar tender that he fell for at first sight didn't want him to leave, he was on cloud 9 still.

"No it's okay...I'll go you have school in the morning and I do too. But I'll see you on Friday" she said and placed a passionate, long deep kiss on his lips before she left.

* * *

Karin spun in circles when she got home and twirled onto her couch, she never knew she could be so happy she smiled the whole way home even Usagi was giving her weird looks like she was crazy. She swifted Usagi into her arms and spun around squeezing her tightly, the puppy whimpered at the squeeze, she released the pup and skipped to washroom were she turned on the water when the phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi" she spoke with a smile on her face as she heard a chuckle from the other line.

"How's my little Karin doing? You seem happy" Isshin said with a cheerful voice he knew about the whole Ryan thing she came for a whole week with him, during that week he learned she wasn't just a tuff girl but had a heart and wanted someone she could love forever she reminded him of her mother. With the hopeful heart and the sweet thoughts along with all the talent she had with school and other things he was proud of all his childern but especailly Karin, after her siblings both moved to New York for their dream they were in deep trouble with school and bills. So Karin moved down after her first year of high school to help them she work 3 jobs during the summer at the club, dollar stores and V.E.T offices taking calls for the doctors. She was a caring person who was glad to help her family and people, even if it didn't help her.

"Hey dad, I am actually really I just got back from the beach with all my friends and we had a great time we swam, danced, chatted, played around and walked...even thou, I fought Momo" she said with a cheery smile as all the momments at the beach with Toshiro.

"What's his name? I know there was a boy...tell daddy" he said he was always happy when Karin was happy, but mostly the fact she met someone she liked was the thing the made him most happy he thought that after Ryan and the event that happened. He was afraid she'd never find someone and she needed someone to bring her happy days and good mornings. He wanted Karin to get married, live happy, have some kids give him grandchildern was what he wanted.

Karin explained everything about how she met Toushiro and what they did she thought she would never talking, she thought she could tell her father anything he was there for when their mother died, when she left for NYC, even with Ryan and the Momo stuff she loved her father to death when it came to anything her father was the one she told.

"Well seems like a great guy Karin, I am very proud of you but I'll let you go now you seem tired...Love you my like girl and tell evereyone I say hello even you idiot brother" he said as he heard her yawn.

"Okay I will, Love you too dad... bye" she spoke and then hung up, she went to her shower and then to bed with Usagi at her side snoring.

* * *

Toshiro sat in his bed thinking about the day he had with Karin and how he felt he wished his mother was here so he could tell her. She was the one who supported his dream of marrying a normal girl and living a happy life like her and his father did...the phone rang and he answered with a bright smile.

"Hai" he smiled

"How my little boy doing all on his own with out me?" his mother sang she could hear his smile as he spoke to her about how he was when he brought Karin up she grew more curious of her.

"Tell me my son...what do you think will happen if you contuine this relationship growth do you think I could have a new daughter?" she said cheering that was all she wanted in the house a girl she could talk to, and relate with. All she had was boys her husband, her sons and the workers all man, she was tired of it.

"Sure mom, you could say that if I keep like this...but I'm worried what may happen if dad found out" he said it was true his father was a true trouble of a man and knew how to get what he want even if it hurt people he loved.

"You know how your father is...just don't worry I'm sure your father will be over joyed when you bring her to meet us" she spoke crossing her fingers that it was soon knowing her husbands plan.

"Well I was hoping to bring her for March or Christmas break but I don't know I'll have to see how things go mom" he said it was true he wanted to but wasn't sure yet.

"Well okay...well you get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow with the dance school and the girl my little prince charming, love you and talk to you soon" she said with a cheerful smile.

"Okay love you too" he said then hung up the phone, once he placed his head on the his soft pillow he was in his little dream land on sleep.


	3. Welcome to NYCAD

WELCOME TO NYCAD

The large building where thousands of bodies feld and walked threw with talent, he found the building quiet intimmedating for him. The bricks shined with pride, stairway was crisp polished and clean with granite, doors big and bold, windows shining in the sun like they knew they held the next great dancing stars of the world. His white hair trinkled in the breeze as he admired the building after all the dancing and training he was here, a smile of pride creepied up on his face when he felt a hand on his arm.

"So your Toshiro huh?" a sweet voice spoke it sounded like a known voice even tho, he wasn't sure.

Toshiro turned his head to see the brown hair, pale skin, small body and brown eyes shining at him like he were the bad damn thing in the world "Your the woman from the beach...the one Karin tried to rip your hair out" he pulled his arm away from her it was sending chills down his shin that he didn't enjoy.

She stepped closer staring at the new hunk she wanted to take from the girl she hated with a passion "Why judge me from her words or the event?" she was smart, she knew Koursaki Karin more then ever she knew what to play and how to get what she wanted. He was just a inocent mouse in a maze of her ways.

Toshiro started to held up the granite stairs with her behind him "Either way you sound like a sick pathic bitch to me, I rather not socailize with you if you are so spare me the breath and vanish from my company before I must take of many revorted ways" he kept walking up the stairs leaving the woman dumbfound seems like she never as spoke to like that and he was proud he wasn't like all the others she probably woahed he was sure Karin's words were true and he trusted them especailly with the things the woman tried on the stairway.

With a quick push he was in the busy hallways with students smiling and laughing with joy, some walking or dancin g, many playing a instrusment. He buffled threw when he saw a person he remembered from the club "Yo! Toshiro whats up man!" Hisagi approached him with a large bag he smiled at the guy happily.

"You come here" Toshiro was surprised the man was here he never though to see him here at he was they approached each other not bumping into anyone as they did.

"Ya man I've been at NYAD for two years dude. For ballet, hip hop, the flute and ball room...What are you here for?" Hisagi lead him up the stair cases of the busy building as the students kept their ways.

"Well I'm here for ballet that is my major, hip hop I was told to take by the school director, ball room, contemperary also...you never struck me as a ballet dancer or a flute player" Toshiro was kinda stunded that the man was a dancer for many but you can't judge a book by it's cover.

"No one suspects I would be a dancer for ballet either but the flute is something people laugh about...you wouldn't believe what some of the dragon's are here for especailly Twitch or Karin..." Hisagi smiled as they came to the first set of locker one of the which was Toshiro.

Toshiro immedately found the locker but it was a sitcking locker when a someone pushed him out of the way and banged on the locker "There ya going fresh man" Ryan spoke with a cocky smile as he looked at the white hair boy and Hisagi as the locker swang open.

"Thank you" Toshiro hissed as he placed his bag in the locker it was small but enough for him at the time. "So what are you here for Ryan? And I'm not a fresh man" Toshiro spoke it was true the director said he was at least a softmore at the time, all his classes were with 2nd yeared students.

"Well I'm here for hip hop, ballet, drums and jazz dance" Ryan was cocky and to full of himself at the time he was the luckiest guy on the planet "Hisagi have you seen Karin at all I have to talk to her" Ryan spoke looking at the man with a brave eye.

Hisagi tapped Toshiro on the shoulder shaking him a little "We were actually going to the dancing beauty right now since Toshiro here has for ballet" Hisagi started walking down the hall with the two by his sides when they saw Karin at her locker with her skinny jeans, tube top and ballet bag she was closing the locker when Twitch came into view with her, he glanced down at Toshiro who wasn't impressed with her being with the other guy."Their best friends dude" Hisagi told the fuming boy who losed up alittle.

Karin was looking around the hall for someone when she looked and saw twitch "Karin" was called down the hall she looked to see the person she was looking for with her long black breaded hair and soft smile she waved her over from Twitch who was leaving anyways to have a talk "So Mr. Aizen wants a example of a chemistdic couple and I wanted you and Ryan to do it for his new class of ballet dancers...he tought you two would be a perfect match for the duet you'll be performing. But after the dance you'll be talking to the class about a good partner and the requirements. I'll be there I got to look after the class cause I know the history between you, Aizen, Momo and Ryan aren't so great...and since your in my class first it is perfect for the preformace" Uonhana explained hoping the girl would do the performance.

Karin sighed and rubbed the back of her neck it was true she didn't have a great history with the three said people. But the woman infront of her was so kind and friends she smiled "Sure why not, for old time sake since me and Ryan won't be partners again cause that was a nightmare, and with Aizen being Momo's father I kinda figured this might happen but of course I'll perform the duet"Karin was in a good mood today for some reason.

Unohana was over joyed Karin was a wonderful dancer like her brother and sister were but there was something she had that they didn't she could never figure it out but she loved it. It made her a better dancer in the room she had no doubt Karin would make it big in the dancing business, she was greatful for the group of dancers she knew in the school with the dragons present in the build. "I heard your brother and Yuzu are in the city this week" Uonhana was the ballet coach for Yuzu and Ichigo was a well a very different case he indeed was a dancer of ballet and was in her class but he was always with Rukia the best ballet dancer in the Kuchiki clan well besides her brother and her sister.

"Ummmm...yeah Ichigo and Rukia are here for a movie or a brode way performance and Yuzu is here for a movie which is great, actually Ichigo and Rukia are egaged now" Karin hated talking about her siblings she was proud of them yes but she felt like they had a huge shadow over her with the schooling in dance and the success they had with the way they lived. She honestly never felt like she was good enough for their presence, she still remembers when she came to NYC to help them out with their house and dance schooling they believed she knew more about dancing then them, her father always told her she had her mothers dancing gift and talents which was heartfult and true to the life he told her. Since her mother died she was distanced and closer to her father because she was the only one left there Ichigo and Yuzu came to New York for a fresh start and the dance school leaving her and her father but she never regretted staying she loved her father to death and would give everything to see him everyday.

The bell went and Karin walked with her teacher to the studio were her class was with the hard wood floors, mirrors, bars for balance and the music. Karin was quiet the whole way to the studio thinking of her siblings and father she wanted to visit him soon his birthday was in December which was still a few months away but she could save for a ticket to go to Karkarura Town to see him since Ichigo and Rukia are always busy during the month and Yuzu is also. Her entered the classroom and stripped her jeans off revealing her tights, she took her shirt off and pulled on a black tank top. Her slumped down to the floor pulling on her red ballet slippers, she got them from her father when she was 16 because the one her mother gave her at 3 were to small. He picked her favorite color red the silk was soft and milky the inside was soft for footing and the materail was strong for the practice and dancing she loved them so much...so kept the others ones to remember her mother and hopefuly if she has kids she could pass them done or just keep them.

She pulled her long hair into a ponytail as she streched her legs and arms slowly. She began practicing spins, kicks and leapes when Ryan came in she looked up at him then glanced down "Strech and be ready we are performing a duet for Mr. Aizens class in 10 minutes" Karin spoke she hated the guy with a fire of passion and Momo was even worse then hatered more like she wanted to kill the bitch.

"So I get to touch you all over...must be my lucky day" he spoke stripping down his jeans were his tights were and pulled his sweater down to reveal his white t-shirt, Karin rolled her eyes as he joined her with sqautes and spins.

"If you grope, touch me badly I'll rip your balls off enfront of the class and Momo...I will not tallerate your want to imapropertily touch me or any women got Ryan" she was strun and true to the words she wasn't playing when it came to dance or performances with ballet.

"Got it Bitch, jeeez lossen up a little would ya" he knew Karin never joked with her dancing except for with people she would feel trust worth to lossen with he was once one but ever since Momo she was tight and stricked sometimes colder then winter she was distroyed by the event but kept strong with the dances and partnering she had with him.

"Oh and fuck up the dance I'll kill you in your sleep asshole...don't forget to use eye contact with me at all times cause you tend to forget alot and make your spins tighter, sharper you should get more spin with the turn, also Ryan when your catching me keep your arms locked or you'll losen your grip on my legs and torso" Karin listed with one look she could tell his need for changes in areas, that was why her siblings wanted her to come to New York so badly for help she was like a teacher without the diaplomia and more stricked which helped alot more.

"How the hell do you do that? Just look at someone and figure out what is wrong with something I creepes me the hell out some times Karin jeuse" he was creepied out for sure with the way she does it ever since they met she was like that and it was extremely scrary to him.

"I can see that your leg work has gotten lose and arms at not proper for gripping in your spins which leads to the catches Ryan and if you are creepied out you can practice away from me" she contiued her spins as he looked at her she was known for her honesty and judgment she was the sister of the two biggest dance successes of the school she was basically handed to the school when she tried out but she told them she is not her brother or her sister she is different and wanted to be jugded for being herself, that she was just a normal dancer nothing more.

"Karin, Ryan let's go" Unohana called seeing the two actually socalizing it was better then when Karin ignored Ryan completely and refused to dance with him for a month. But this was a large improvement even if the words aren't kind but their talking with is good for the partnering she loved them as partners but when she saw Karin after the event with Momo and she was practices alone in the dance room she was heart broken, she plied Karin to death trying to find out what was wrong. But when she found out from the girl she started to hate Ryan slowly but not completely he was a good guy to her as a teacher but a dirty scum bag to Karin which she agreed. The two walked towards her still talking which was good for chemistry of the dance and performance in the matter. She clapped her hands together as they began to leave the room, the walk was quiet with the sound of their footprints till they came to the door with the dark wooden frame and glass windows as they entered the noise increased, the class inside was socializing with people which was good for partnering.

Karin deepily sighed as she entered the room with Ryan she knew Momo was there, she looked over the room to see Aizen wasn't there yet which was a shock when she saw Uonhana leave them to a corner to watch she looked overat Ryan who was looking at her "You nervous?" he asked when he looked at her with her perfect standing. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"No, I honestly don't give a pig if Aizen judges me with my dancing cause I kicked his daughters ass in getting the scholarship into the school and with the fight on the beach so he can suck a cow" she was fine with the small chat when she looked over the class she saw Momo trying to impress some poor kid then she looked closer to see the white hair, aqua eyes pouting at the women trying to impress him he wasn't impressed but disgusted "Toshiro" Karin spoke getting slight push forward from Ryan that she glared at "We are not dancing don't touch me " she hissed.

Toshiro looked up at the two dancers from the floor he was staring at because of the women trying to impress him, he smiled at Karin as she smiled at him softly. He felt Ryan's glare on his face but he stood up and approached them "Whats up Ryan" he smiled as he grabbed Karin in a hug she want wanted.

"Do you mind unhanding my partner"Ryan hissed looked at how Karin just melted with the guy enfront of his eyes. He wanted to be him but he screwed up big time he was happy that she was happy but he wanted to be the one to make her happy but that was impossible for him since he cheated and was caught red handed.

Toshiro held her closer to him as Ryan grew angry of the embrace but he didn't care about that right now he was glade to had Karin in his arms. She leaned on his chest and sighed deepily in confort of his presence "What are you doing here?" she asked pulling out of the embrace with a smile.

Toshiro loved that smile from her as she looked at him "This is the school I go to...and this must be where you got you scholarship too" he scratched the back of his neck with a smile.

"No shit man, that isn't why she is here for dance" Ryan was being a ass he knew he was because Karin was glaring at him with death filled eyes "Aizen should be here any minute we'll catch you at lunch Toshiro" he spoke getting a nod from the guy as he walked away to a different spot far from Momo who tried to crawl over, Ryan chuckled at her attempt he remember when she did that to him for attention but that was all for usage.

"Koursaki point" a voice said from the door and Karin listened knowing the drill point was used for her punishments but she guessed it was a game now. The foot steps sounded as the man came closer as he looked at her point and her legs "Class a example of poor point skills" Aizen said even thou he knew it was perfect "A shame you got the scholarship" he whisphered to the girl.

"Say it again and see what happens Sir" Karin was pissed off she came for a performance not a insult. Ryan gripped her sides so she wouldn't attack he knew Aizen was a jerk to Karin because she beat Momo for the scholarship and that was unfair Karin did everything perfectly.

"It is a shame you got the scholarship" Aizen repeated he hated the girl with a passion because of her dance skill and the defeat of his daughter but mostly because of the defeatment of his daughter.

"Aizen I brought Karin for a fucking performance not a to be told lies by your jealous ass, would you like to talk with producer of the school you ass wipe...cause last I recall Karin was doing no harm plus her point is perfect"Uonhana knew Aizens game and why he hated Karin so much "Also she is my student not your if there is something wrong I fix it not you, if you contiue this I'll be having a talk with the producer and director of the school. She got the scholarship cause your daughter wasn't as good as her so suck it up you big baby" Unohana finished.

Karin smiled at her teacher then glared at Aizen who was emotionless "Start the performance" he spoke and walked to the back of the room ashamed as the music started to play and Karin moved with elegance.

Karin stared into her Ryans eyes she was good with the eyes she had every emotion in there right now she was trying to be hurt and sexy which was working and she moved he never took his eyes off hers which gave the dance more feel. He followed her words back in the classroom as they spun around she felt beautiful in the movement of the dance she always put heart and soul into her dances. She knew what the movement ment and what to feel she though of her mother when she was dancing and her compassion for life and when she danced herself, her mother always was a wonderful dancer with loved and passion is her movement. Karin simply lost herself in the dance, she didn't know of the world or people well she danced especailly ballet that was the one dance she felt closer to her mother that she loved to do, but she hated having to end. Her perfect world was over as the piano ended and the dance was done.

The class clapped some students crying at the dance which proved a excellent job. Toshiro never though he would see such beauty in a dance she was lose in the dance it was hard to do with the techinque of the movement and skill. Even when he saw people crying he wanted to join the cries but didn't cause he was a man he smiled brightly and clapped with pride for the beauty.

Unohana approached the two with towel they needed and water with a smile. "Amazing job you two" she whisphered to them as they use the towels and drink "So...Any questions on good partnering "Unohana spoke with a smile.

"What is the mean think in a partner?" Momo asked with a devilish smile

"Chemistry you need to be confortable with the other person especailly since they are grabbing and touching your body, you also have to connect with your partner mentally and pshycailly if you don't the dance falls apart in seconds. You must depend on your partner with trust and strenght to catch you or hold you" Karin answered looking at the women who was up to no good.

"So it is true you and Ryan connected pshyical how funny huh, slut..so your saying you must sleep with your partner to get the required needed in your list"Momo smiled at the fists in Karins hand.

"Excuse me" Karin spoke walking to the doors of the classroom she was going to kill the bitch if she stayed she grabbed her bag and walked out with a slam of the door. She sighed as she walked the empty hallways when she walked by the painting couldn't stand it was a remind she was in their shades it was of her brother and sister dancing in ballet, Ichigo was holding Yuzu in a dip with a smile as she stayed elegant, she helped them with the dip she remembered the problemes still.

* * *

After Karin left some of the class were laughing at her especailly Momo, he turned to her with a scowled and stood "Why are you such a bitch?" Toshiro asked looking down at the puzzled faced women.

"Excuse me" she said in a no-you-didn't voice as he stood there glaring down at her.

"What did all your fucking scream make you lose your hearing but I shall repeat myslef for your imcomipent mind I asked you a simple and logical question, I wish for a logical answer ' Why are you such a bitch?' " he spoke folding his arms over his chest he could feel the classes eyes on him, he honestly didn't care.

"I am not a bi-" he intrupted her with his words

"Bitch please if your not a bitch then I a puppet of imagation you just spoke a rude crude thing to Karin about false things last I heard from anyone was that regradless partner or not you slept with Ryan so watch who the hell you bitch at, all you do is throw yourself at people grow the fuck up already cause you daddy will not protect your bitchy ass forever"Toshiro was pissed he grabbed his things and left leaving the class speechless and Ryan smiling with Unohana like they had the same question for years.

He walked the halls looking for the beauty that left, he looked around but nothing he was walking by the painting when he heard a soft cry from under the stairs. He looked over and found her circled up with her neck in her chest head on them shaking softly, he slowly sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him. He kissed her hair softly as he held her close "Don't listen to them Karin" he muffled in her hair that smelt of cherries he liked the smell he could smell it all day in her hair.

"Thank you" she whisphered has he held her close, she could hear the gentle beat of his heart in her ear as she sat there with him. "Toshiro won't you get in trouble for leaving class?" she asked looking up at him from the embrace, he had a smile on his face.

"I am probably in trouble for calling Momo a bitch or asking why she was one for the matter she had no right to say that to you especailly when it isn't true at all" he spoke softly as she laughed into his chest she felt confortable with him espcailly in his arms like this .

"What class do you have next ?" she asked looking into his eyes that shined deepily in her as she looked up at him her eyes were red and puffy from her tears, he touched her cheeck with his softly hand sending a chill down her spine at the touched he was so soft and kind to her, he held a new look on life in her eyes and mind.

"I have hip hop next with Mrs. Funky" he smiled the name was a little odd for a hip hop teacher or was the prefect for the class he was humoused by it either way.

"I do to seems like we're in the same class then we can go for lunch...I'll pay since you did follow me out here" she started to get up, she was willing to pay for lunch she didn't care if he had money or not.

He pulled her down onto his lap quickly causing her to lookat him puzzled at the action, he gently touched her chin with his hand and kissed her lips softly then pulled away before it could get deepier of more serious "You know I can pay for lunch I am a noble remember " he thought she had forgotten what he was and though she was having to pay for his food, she smiled at him softly and touched his face softly with her fingers tracing his features, her thumb gently carested his jaw as he looked into his eyes she leaned forward and kissed him again.

She lost all her mind when she kissed him it was her heaven, she slowly moved her with his when he licked her lip and she allowed him in with her hands laced threw his white hair deeping the kiss as he held her closer with his arms wrapped around her waist. She was gone far away in his passion if a land were there was only him and herself as their tongues tangled together with passion. He taste was amazing to her as her eyes stayed closed in the act, she felt his hands threw her hair bringing her deepier with his touch when slowly broke the kiss and placed her forehead on his " I don't if you are a noble or not, money is just paper a object anyone can have money but it can't buy happiness...so stop saying your a noble because I don't care being a noble is not who you are or what makes you or I happy you are just Toshiro to me and that what I care for so don't expect me trying to have you pay for me cause I can pay for myself" she whisphered searching his eyes.

Toshiro smiled brightly from her word it was a first for him ever to have a girl who doesn't care about his title or what his family was or the fact he had money. He found himself falling harder for the girl he was just kissing because she was just looking at him as who he was nothing more, he felt feelings words didn't explain in his mind or his heart it was different for a change. She got up and walked to her locker with him beside her as he thought of his feelings. He was happy around her it felt like there was nothing you could do to kill his joy, she made him feel so loved like it wasn't life but a fairytail and so much more he was confused to the extreme.

* * *

After hip hop class Karin lead his to the cafe were there were students laughing some chatting. "Okay so what do you want? A sandwhich, soup, fries, nacho's anything" Karin spoke looking at the menu then to him as they walked the line of hungry students who were hungry.

"What ya want doll?" a man asked with short blonde hair and blue eyes as he stared at Karin, Toshiro didn't like the look he was checking her out it was fuming for him as the guy looked at her breast then her legs. Karin glanced over at Toshiro who looked pissed she touched his arm softly with her hand calming him down quickly "Who okay Toshiro?" she asked softly as he looked down at her.

"Yeah I'm fine"Toshiro smiled wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close, Karin looked at his body and shrugged "Okay well I'll have the chicken on wheat with a apple and water" Karin spoke getting a nod from the glanced at the guy then back to Karin "I'll have fries and a turkey sandwhich with water" he glanced around the cafe looking at the students who were eating at the food was being done Karin pulled his hand.

She could feel the tense in the air around Toshiro and the guy, she pulled Toshiro a side a little and looked at his face as he looked at the area like a protector she quickly touched his cheek guiding him back to her face "What's wrong I can feel that something is wrong with you, Toshiro" she was worried for him as he looked at her sadly. He softly grabbed her hands and laced his fingers in hers as he looked at her with a soft frown on his lips "If you don't tell me I can't help" she softly spoke.

Toshiro could see the worry, care and love vibrating off her eyes into his "I-I...just didn't like the way the guy was looking at you..." he trailed off with his defeat she was hearing from him "...he was looking at your body and I didn't like it...I guess I was jealous of it " he finished he felt stupid and childish at the moment of deafeat to her.

Karin blushed softly at his response hearing the word 'jealous' for her being "You don't have to be, he may look at me but doesn't mean I look at him cause trust me I'm not" she felt her heart fluttering in her chest at the time with him there with her holding her hands softly.

After getting their lunch they headed to a table were Hisagi, Ryan, Twitch, Soi fon, Chad, DJ, Jinta, Uruu, Uryuu, Orhime, Shinji, Hiyro, Renji, Grimmjow, Tatsuki and bunch more people there "You have a lot of friends" Toshiro spoke looking at the group they all seemed happy and well.

"Well these are all of the Dragon dance crew everyone, but you who knows ya might be recruited" Karin smiled as she sat down a girl with long dark brown hair and tanned skin with brown eyes appeared in a mini skirt and belly top "Damn Kar, who in macheo is this... cause I want one" she spoke with her spanish tongue as she looked at Toshiro "He a new recruite cause I won't mind trading partners in the dragons" she spoke again.

Karin chuckled deepy "This is Hisuagayu Toshiro" she spoke looking at her friend then to Toshiro pointing to the girl "This is Rosetta but we call her Rose " Karin said with a smile.

Rose moved over to her side "Kar, darling... why are you introducing me like that so blank and dull girl you need to but some spunk or hip into your words make me sound famoso to this hombre sexy " Rose spoke

"My bad, this is the one the only hip moved sexiest dancer Rosetta also known as Rose the pink dragon" Karin annouced standing on the table and using her water for a microphone "Now for one night you can have a dance or date with Rose offer starts at 10 dollars" Karin spoke.

"20 dollars right here " Hisagi called with a smiled

"Do I hear 30 " Karin cheered looking at Rose who was laughing

"35" Ryan called laughing

"35 dollars really for this fine lady come boys you can do better then that do I hear 40" Karin was just joking she was having fun with it at the time.

"40 dollars " was heard and Rose was blushing on who it was

" I heard 40 from Renji, do I hear 50 " Karin was looking at the table of man "Oh common fella a spanish woman with hip moving magic lets go " she said with a high pitch voice "Come on do I hear 60" Karin was feeling free at the time. As she looked over at Toshiro who was chuckling.

"80 dollars take it or leave it " Jinta called

" 80...80 damn Rose! Come were the ladies we can win this do I hear 90" Karin annouced getting a apple wiped at her by Soi fon for the ladies part.

"100 dollars " Uruu shouted jumping up and down

"Wooohooo girl power you go chickie " Rose laughed

"Solded to Uruu for a hundered dollars, I'll take cash or check " Karin spoke with a grin "Sit down Karin" Soi fon hissed she was in a bad mood today of all days a Monday. " Keep you stinger in Soi, I just having some fun around jeeez" Karin spoke still on the table.

"If you wanted to have fun put a guy up girl I'd pay" Soi rubbed her tembles as she spoke the words but she shouldn't have spoken those words Karin had a plan and a good one too.

"Alright! One for the girls! I got this fine sexy man over here! Toshiro lets start at 40 dollars !" Karin spoke getting a glare from Toshiro " Come on ladies a date or dance lesson your choice... he's a good kisser lets go" she was in a really good mood right now she could do this all day.

"I'll bid 70 dollars over here" Orhime called with a smile

"Hear that 70 do I hear a 80" Karin encouraged

"85" Rose demanded with a jump

"85...85...come on ladies do I hear me a 90...90 dollar for the hunk of here" Karin smiled

"100 dollars " Soi fon laughed seeing the happiness around the table

" 100 going once going twice-"

"110 " Tatsuki joined getting 'you go girl'

"110 going once... going twice -"

"120 " Hiyro called beside Shinji

"Hisagi take over I want to bid this is getting fun" Karin hand the posted to Hisagi who stood on the table with a smile.

" 120... man that's alot of dough do I hear 130" Hisagi challenged

"I'll bid 150 in cash " Uruu called Karin smiled at the girl brightly

"150 damn anyone want to beat that" Hisagi was dumbfounded 150

" 200" Karin called she has the money in savings she could do it the bid was okay for her.

"2-200 sold" Hisagi spoke and sat down to eat his lunch in peace as the table chatted about the bids and classes.

"Two hundered dollar eh...Karin" Toshiro smiled he felt high and mighty that she won the bid of two hundred dollars for him.

Karin bit into her apple and turned to him as she finished the food she was chewing at the moment " I wanted to make sure I won thank you very much...my brother taught me if you are to bid wait till the last high bid is done then make your highest bid you always win the bid, do you have a probleme with me win you" she spoke looking at him brightly her stomach was in knots hoping he was happy about her bid and winning.

Toshiro smiled at her shyness as she blushed deep at the words she spoke she seemed reliefed she won the bidding and he was over joyed she bidded so high "I'm happy you bidded so high so now I get a second date with you " he smiled as she blushed deepier.

"Okay then...but I'm sure you would've got one after the date on Friday" she was extremely happy he was good with the winning and the winner she felt like she was on cloud 9 like the day she met him. After lunch Karin had ball room with Hisagi well Toshiro was in comptemperiary with Shinji who seemed nice to him, as they walked down the hallway with their bags.

"So whats the story on you and Karin" Shinji asked he and Karin knew eachother threw living in Karakura and Ichigo they were good friends sinces she moved to New York he helped her with her jobs and getting her house, he sometime would watch Usagi when she was gone to work. He was there when Ryan was a asshole before the event he'd just appear at her door with ice cream, blankets, cookies, chocolates, hot chocolates and movies on on those days.

"Well we met at the club well she was tending, we danced and chatted...then well we started hanging out alot" Toshiro didn't really know the whole story of them two they met, like each others presence, got eachothers numbers and now were hanging out alot but he couldn't complain at all.

"Not like that dude I mean do you like her cause the way she looks and acts around you I can tell she is hooked to you" Shinji was right Karin would never buy anyone lunch unless they met something, she never did the bidding calles for people only bid, she never brought new people to the table or bid so high this was a new different Karin a better Karin he will add.

Toshiro looked at the guy thinking can I hide my feeling that good he cleared his throat as they walked "Of course I like she makes me feel all...I don't know a word to describe it, to be honest I feel all happy and I want to be with her all the time like she is my planet or world its weird I never felt like this " Toshiro shoved his hands in his jean pockets as the walked he noticed the smile on Shinji's face.

"I know a word like that it is was I felt for Hiyro you feel like when your with them you are on a different planet with just you and her, you want her to be in your arms forever and never let her go, you would give her your heart if she was dying, you want to see her by your side in the morning, make her feel special all the time, be her adventure of life, grow old with her and have kids cause buddy there is one word for that" Shinji spoke as they got into the large wooden floored room.

They undressed and pulled they track pants on with a lose shirt "Shinji you sound like a poet man, all deep and everything " Toshiro said as they streched for class.

"Well how the hell do you think I got into NYCAD I am a poet and a dance each dragon in known for a talent and we get in here for it see look at Hisagi he got in for the flute, Ryan drums, Rose creative writing and painting, Soi fon sword fighting, DJ instruments, me poetry, Orhime cooking we all got in here for something other then dance or for dance...anyway do you feel like that or not for Karin" Shinji contiued to strech he found Toshiro intresting in a good way but he didn't know why.

"Really what did Karin get in for? And sadly yes I have those feeling it is driving me fucking nuts " Toshiro spoke if they had all that talent with dance he wondered what Karins finden one was.

" Karin got in for ballet, but she had it harder with her brother Ichigo and his girl Rukia being here they set the rep but with Yuzu also she was basic left in the shadow of them all she made it clear she wanted to be judged for her talent not her siblings talent and when you get two power house dancer like Koursaki Ichigo and Koursaki Yuzu that is hard as fuck...she had to live the whole first year being compared to them both plus with Momo and Aizen god bless her soul" Shinji spoke with a smile as he remembered Karins struggle with the school.

"Why are they so hard core? " Toshiro was wondering why he never heard of the two from students yet or why Karin never talked about them much at all.

"Because they ruled the dancing school Ichigo had every girl at his feet with his ballet, looks, he did hip hop, played the gitaure, sang and then on the side he painted he was a huge threat to everyone...Yuzu had her scholarship handed to her since her brother was so great but also because she was offered a movie role as a ballet dancer she is what they called the best till Karin came but Yuzu had boys drooling over her and she came her for ballet when she also was a great cook, ballroom and fashion designer they made it big with in a month but had to graduate to keep the role of the success. NYCAD was so happy they put a painting up on the wall for them it was the most rememberly thing to Karin she had alot to keep going with" Shinji told him the Koursaki's were his great friends everyone of them with the school and the dance they were a group of talent.

"Good god that must have been rough, so tell me what is this word you were speaking of Shinji?" he asked the words might be good to hear if he were to every tell Karin but he had no clue on what it was.

" Dude the word is Love... how didn't you know, say is it out loud and you'll feel that feeling inside you leave " Shinji said as they sat there waiting for the teacher "You can do it say you love Karin Koursaki it makes it all better" he contiued.

"But... what if, I truthfully just met her how could I love her Shinji" he was puzzled the bar tender had him hooked and dead for her with every look, touch, kiss, breath, movement he was in love but how they just met.

"Love has no waiting list or time limit it just comes and never leaves say it" Shinji was telling the truth doesn't wait it just happens and when it does your screwed big time, you never stop.

"I love Karin Koursaki" he liked the ring to it it felt good to him like it was natrual and free flowing " Your right it does feel good to say it out loud Shinji" Toshiro felt the weight lift from his shoulders at the words it felt like a reliefe of a sort but he didn't know what to do at the moment.

* * *

The sly steps moved her body as the little pink flowing dress followed with her strong partner she called her friend with his normal clothing, she was thinking of his words as they swiftly moved on the wooden floor of the studio with the rest of the dancing students in their partnering order, she was thinking of what her friend was getting to in the words he had in the begging of the class.

Karin was zoning out at the moment when he simply asked her if she was consitering this new guy of her heart a possible future and that got her brain working at the time. Good thing was a good leader if not she would have been flate on the ass by now she was simply looking over his shoulder thinking of his words he sighed at he decided to wake her from her trance. "Karin I'm just saying do you see anything different in him that makes you want him?" he was clearifing the question as she looked at him in the eyes with emotion and feeling she was at that.

"Hisagi that is the thing I do find so many things I like about and it draws me in but... I don't know if I'm falling to fast last thing I need is to have another Ryan to regrett" she whisphered as he spun her gently.

He dipped her down to the floor letting her take her proper elegant move if a soft hand on his shoulder, a arm gently standing in the air, neck back softly and a gentle leg point as he softly brought her back up to stand. "Karin how long are you going to live a life that is empty with no love or want in it, if you feel something for the guy you dive in a get it fall for once.. stop thinking of what happened with Ryan cause not all man are a Ryan. Now I'll asked you again and I want a answer. What can you see happening if you grow a realtionship with Toshiro? And don't think about you experiences and fails" Hisagi could feel her arua changing and going lighter.

She stepped with her partner as they listened to the music "Hisagi I could see, me changing into a girl I once was when I was little before my mother died and my siblings left...I could see us living in a house with a view of the city with little ones running around happy our puppies all grown. I could see us waking to each other in the morning...I know I sound crazy since I just basically met him but this is was my heart and brain are telling me and I am confused as hell" she whisphered as he spun her again.

"Well Karin I can tell you one thing and one thing only... if you see that now hold onto it tightly and never let it go your brother did that once with Rukia look were that got him, depressed, weak and sad...heck you were the one to kick his ass back to reality remember you dragged him to Rukia's house barged into the house were she was and basically locked them in there together with you for a week till they actually talked and made up which turned to sex so you left...but don't make the same mistake your brother did cause no one is going to be there to kick your ass to reality" Karin chuckled at the memory of her brother and Rukia with the whole event playing in her head.

"I don't want to be like my brother was that day or Rukia who was eating ice cream watching Chappy re-runs that would be horrible plus I hate Chappy the stupid rabbit" Karin spoke as the music ended and the teacher told them to get ready for the bell and their new class.

As she and Hisagi dressed in the change room silently they sighed as the smell of sweat and bad perfume tickled their noses "If you don't want to be like your brother was or Rukia for the matter give the realtionship a try and give it your all cause next thing you know it will be gone" Hisagi told her as he pulled his shirt on.

"I will Hisagi but if I fall you better be there to caught my falling ass" she snickered as they left the change room. Hisagi was known for his dancing and his anger at times but now he was showing his gentle side to her.

"You going to disappear again after this class?" he asked noting the fact everytime after ballroom she would disappear and never be found some of their friends would say she must be a seceret teacher for some class, or she leaves cause she doesn't have a class for months he would try to follow her but never found out he asked her were she disappeared to but would get a 'somewhere' for a answer which was annoying he knew one day he'd find out.

"Ummmmmm...I don't disappear I just go to a class ya don't know of is all" she spoke as she went to the door as the bell rang he followed quickly followed after her when he saw Toshiro and Shinji walking behind her as she speed walked "Karin come on" he whined when she snapped at him for the whining "I will not tell you my class or what I am to do in the class now Hisagi could you just drop it!" she yelled when Momo approached the group with her friends "What Karin your like guy pile don't know about your little pathic strippers class" Momo snickered when Karin glared at her with murdering thought.

"You listen here you snobby, slut of a bitch you ever speak to my like that again I'll break into your house find your bedroom sit there wait till you awaken and cut you to piece and put you back together to let your father find you...and if you dare to try and insult my class which is not the one you suggested I'll gut you like a fish with your barbie doll group to match, and if I were in a stripper class you would have seen me there since that is your job and life so save yourself the screams and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Karin stormed off leaving Momo slient with her friends quiet as they looked at her as she stood there shocked .

Shinji was silent at the moment when he turned to Hisagi as Toshiro collected his thoughts " What the fuck did you do?" Shinji asked the shocked guy as stared at Momo who looked dead at the moment.

"I-I asked here were she disappears to after ballroom and she simply didn't tell me... doesn't is bother you she never tells anyone on the class is it, heck you don't know what class it is no one does sometime I will find out... cause she knows all of our secrets but we don't know hers at all" Hisagi hissed the words as the blonde agreed.

"Have you ever though that she is senstive to the classes subject of need she was going to murder Momo for insulting the subject in hand plus if you wanted to know so bad ask Soi fon to sneak into the computer system and find out her class listing it isn't that hard" Toshiro felt the two man wrap their arm around each of his shoulders and smile at the man as they dragged him down the hall way "You are brillant Toshiro just brillant man" they sang as they dragged him. _What have you done!_ a voice screamed in his head it was violeting her privacy this was low and his idea.

* * *

Karin walked into the room that was empty with the velvet walls and the speakers where her teacher sat on the stool waiting for her with her long green hair and blue eyes looking at her with her pink lip gloss on. She smiled at her private student she had as she sat down waiting for the rest of her class she sat next to Karin on the chairs and looked at the sensitive woman "Karin I listened to the project CD you made for the class final project with the bio" she said sweetly.

Karin nodded at the woman as she told her she was so sensitive to this class it remind her of her mother with the music and voice every time she sang she saw her mother sitting in her chair coughing as she asked her to sing over and over again. She claimed it was a cure to her illness but Karin still watched her wither away to nothing in months. She remembered singing to her as her heart stopped she wore a smile in her death but everytime she sang she would close her eyes and see her mothers dying soul sitting on her chair listening and dying at her eyes. She would cry her heart out after singing and seeing the picture it broke her heart that was why she never told anyone because she breaks down to tears after screaming for her mother to come back but never did. "Did you like the CD?" she asked the teacher.

" It was beautiful you sounded amazing but I wanted to have you sing for the class because they never heard you and today is the best time we're doing favourite song you could go in and sing for us" she never hear such a beautiful voice in her years but the girl was unsecurite to show it to the world but why? She had amazing voice like angels but hid it in the shadows of the world.

"Miss. Pixel I don't want to when I sing I see things that make me weak and I will break down I'm sorry" Karin looked at the sound proof room where singers sang with brave voices and strong hearts but she could do it at all, even if she was paid.

" Karin I want you to do a project for me okay, I want to hear your life story about why you sing and what makes you want to see again..what you fear in singing I want to know all the things that encourage you to sing and what songs meaning is to you, throw in old tapes of you sing to you family go crazy but make the reason you sing and the meaning of it" she spoke there was so much about the girl she didn't know "But I want you to pick someone to help you out of your friends anyone but they must be from NYCAD to help you this will be due after christmas break also okay" she spoke.

"Okay , I might have someone in mind too" Karin said as the woman went to her seat near the recording booth with a smile she had someone in mind she thought of Rose maybe she was soft and fun but yet again she knew to much and tended to blab everything. Shinji maybe he was understanding a great friend she wouldn't mind but then again he was despreate to know what the class was at the time. Hisagi was a no because he made fun of her in her weakest times. Soi fon was to serious and well deep in the soul to reach her sometimes. Uruu was always busy and so was Jinta with their jobs and dragon practice, Renji was a baboon all the time really plus hated cameras. Uryuu was well Uryuu and was a sewing person not a camera person either, Orhime was bubbly and well clumsy sometimes but that wasn't her failt,Ryan and her had to much bad history she didn't want to be around. DJ was too cool for her she though he might do the Hisagi think like' Yo dog you for realz' so no she was lost thinking of who at the moment.

* * *

As the bell rang for the end of the day Toshiro was thinking of what he had done with the brillant idea he had for the boys. Why didn't he keep his mouth shut? What happens if Karin finds out? He sighed as he walked the hallway when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a closet and flipped on a light "What the fuck" he hissed as his head stinged from hitting a self on the way in he looked around to see cleaning supplies and the small light it was like a kidnapping in school the person wasn't there in his sights.

"Could you get off me...your fucking heavy" a voice spoke under him as he got looking down at the person "Why'd you drag me in here for"he whined at the person.

"Because dumb ass I finally got Karins course listings jeuse and lets just say it was hard work to do, and since you were the one who had the brillant idea I thought you would like to see it first and figure out what she is taking last period" Soi fon spoke with her computer on her lap as he sat beside her with a whincing pain in his head as she clicked buttons on her lap top like crazy when he saw Karins picture pop up on the screen for her file.

"She has a nice picture" Toshiro muttered at the sight with her long hair nice and placed with a smile on her face, she wore a purple stripped sweater at the time that showed her curves up top nicely with her eyes wide for the picture she was breath taking for him. As he stared at the photo.

"This is her course listings Toshiro" Soi fon said as the white page with the list.

"Ballet studio 4, Mrs. Uonhana" Toshiro looked at the screen with the teachers photo he remembered her grilling Aizen this morning.

"Hip Hop studio 11, Miss. Funky" he remembered their class it was intresting with her beside him helping him in every feet he sucked big time but she laughed at him and helped him with everything she could.

"Ball room studio 2 Mr. Denlik" that was the class were thing went wrong today.

"Class private filed you can not see this file class do to the schools secret and sercuity system if you wish to find out please speak with the princpal or the director" Toshiro was dumb found his plan failed "What they didn't list it what the hell" he exclaimed and Soi fon nodded.

Toshiro stood and walked out of the room only to bump into the one and only girl who was sitting on the floor with her books scattered on the floor hissing at the pain in her head and butt. Karin, she was sitting there whincing in pain of the bump "W-What the hell man" she spoke with her eyes closed her hand supporting her up as she collected her thoughts at the moment. She glanced up with a single eye to see Toshiro glaring down at her "What the hell is your problem?" she asked looking at him with a puzzled look.

He was up to the neck in fumming anger as she held a simple answer "Easy. I, Renji, Shinji, Soi fon,Rose, Hisagi but mostly me right now want to know your final class you have a secret and I want to know you know mine with me being noble what is yours Karin" he spoke to her as she looked up at him then to the floor were a CD was in a case she went for it but he tackled her to the ground, Toshiro sat on her waist and held her wrists above her head as he looked at the CD " Is that the answer to my question Karin?" he asked looking at her eyes as they glared at him.

"Keep your nose out of my business Toshiro" she growled and struggled trying to get out of his hold no use, she could feel his strong tighs holding her tightly and his body rubbing against hers she felt pleasure, desire, want and need grow in her. She felt her lower private square wetting at the contact. She was supossed to be mad not getting wet but she was either way, she needed that CD and she needed it now before he got it but how. Then to idea flashed in her mind and she got a devilish grin on her face " You know your pretty sexy when you take charge" she was being sexy at the time she grinded her hips forward grindding against his sex. She heard a soft moan from him as he looked at her hungrily " You want some sexy" she whisphered in his ear and licked the outside.

Toshiro mind was going blank at her contact and sexual drive right now he wanted to know what game she was playing at the time. When hers touched his he was crazy for her, he quickly kissed her lips with movement when she parted hers letting their tongues battle, he released her wrists and touched her face deepening the kiss when she swirled him to the floor and jumped and grabbed her things, she grabbed the CD and bolted "I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" she yelled as he growled and chased after her "I WILL CATCH YOU!" he yelled after her as he ran.

was walking down the stair case when Karin bolted by "NEVER!" Karin yelled up as she bolted down the stairs quickly shook her head when a man zoomed by after her, she got interested and followed quickly in a walk "KARIN LEY ME SEE!" he yelled dodging students. She saw Ryan and Hisagi laughing as she walked by "Boys who is chasing Karin?" she asked as the boys laughed harder.

Hisagi looked at the woman with teary eyes "That's Toshiro... " he laughed then saw her walk in the direction the boys followed when they saw Karin on the floor whimpering to grab the CD and Toshiro pulled her out of the way trying to get it "Oh my" she whisphered covering her mouth the two fight for the disk when Karin grabbed it quickly and shoved the CD down her pants.

"Ha! You can't touch me there that is my private square!" Karin snickered when Toshiro stood with a glare as she got up, and grabbed her books. When he tossed her over his shoulder "I can touch you there just not in public" he spoke and she froze processing the words he spoke when he started walking down the stairs "WAIT! LET ME GO!" she yelled punching him but nothing he kept walking as Ryan glared at the guy "RYAN HELP ME!" Karin yelled as she was carried but the guy just laughed "Sounds like he isn't going to help you" Toshiro spoke as she finally struggling "I know what a jerk... I'm practically being dragged to my virgin lose" she spoke.

"I'm not going to rape you Karin or sleep with you well by force, I'm simply getting that CD got it" he spoke as he came to apartment buildings "Which is yours?" he asked as she laid there motionless.

"The one on the ever end I'm on the 4th floor door 56" she sighed as he kept walking the sidewalk in her face as see looked up to see a little girl and a woman "Oh Dear did something happen and you can't walk?" asked the old woman in her jacket.

"Yeah she decided to shove a CD down her pants" Toshiro smiled when Karin started playing with his hair softly " What a sweet boyfriend you have carrying you home" the woman spoke getting a smile from Karin at the word 'boyfriend' the woman raised a eyebrow "He is your boyfriend right?" she asked. Karin blushed "Of course isn't he handsome" Karin answered seeing Toshiro's neck turn red in a blush she kissed the blush soflty as he came to the building "Well nice meeting you" Karin smiled as she was taken up the stairs.

"Keys Karin" Toshiro ordered but got nothing so he search her pockets were he found the keys and unlocked the door, he walked in to she Usagi barking at him happily as he closed the door behind him. Her appartment was small and cozy with a little kitchen with a window near the sink, the living room had a soft, fluffy white couch with a small coffee table with a stack of magazines with a remote, the dining table was in a corner near the kitchen and there was a hallway that lead some where.

He placed her on the couch softly and sat next to her he turned to her with his big aqua eyes " What am I to you?" he asked with the butterflies flabbing in his stomach Usagi sat on the floor looking at the two listening Karin, looked away from him with a blush and he gently guided her chin to him "Karin, What am I to you?" he repeated seeing a blush on her cheeks.

She wanted to say it but was having a hard time doing it at the time, she looked at his eyes and blushed again "Kiss me" she whisphered and his lips met hers.

* * *

**heeeey guys another long ass chapter sorry it took so long i finished one of my fic's and worked on the others so that was funfastic this may lead into a lemon tbh but i don't know right now tell me if you think it should if i get no reviews I'll flip a coin heads lemon and tails no lemon but idk yet **

**R&R PLEASE!**


	4. Dreams

TELL YOU WHAT YOU ARE

"Kiss me" she whisphered with a husky voice, his lips met hers and moved softly with hers. He pushed her down lightly onto the couch as he moved his mouth with hers. He pulled away slowly as he hovered over her as she laid on the couch with him rubbed against her. He felt her tug him closer for the kiss to continue which he allowed he felt her tongue on his lips and he opened letting her in to battle.

Karin felt the soft couch at her back as she battle with him, she could feel his strong body over her as they kissed with passion. They broke apart he trailed soft kisses down her jaw and neck making her hot and heavy for more, she let her fingers do as they wished and slowly lifted his soft cotton white t-shirt up pulling him away from her neck to let the fabric disappear from his flesh and tossed across the floor. He kisses her again letting the crazy, desire take over his hands peeling her shirt off quickly.

A howl was heard from the puppy on the floor but the two ignored the pup for the time and started to peel the fabric off each other, Usagi howled louder and louder with every piece of fabric disappearing when Karin finally had enough "Usagi shut up" she hissed and the pup sat quietly watching the sence. When a CD fall to the floor she placed a paw to the cover and howled louder and louder till Karin grunted at the pup and pushed Toshiro back onto the couch panting like she was in her underwear and bra. She looked at the puppy as she sat on the couch and proped her head on her hands looking at the pup who was tiltting her head to the side in curiousity, she sighed at the puppy "You really are taught well" Karin sighed as she grabbed the CD. Usagi barked at the words as her master headed to the stero with the CD in hand.

Toshiro watch her movements as she placed the CD in the machine he admired her body from head to toe as she walked over to the couch again and flopped down grabbing a remote. She turned to him with soft eyes as she held the remote "If you want to know what my last period of classes are you must help with a project for it" she spoke looking into his eye like a mirror. "What is this project I must help with?" if he was to help he was going to know what it was " My teacher Mrs. Pixel wants me to do a CD about why I sing and what singing means to me" she was quiet.

Toshiro smiled at her words and scouted closer to her with a slow movement "You sing" he was shocked at the information. Hisagi was right you would never thing of how Karin got in first with ballet she never struck him at a ballerina eith the outfit and dance group she was in or the job she had either, but singing was the biggest shock he didn't know why she would hide it from everyone but there must have been a reason for it that he was going to find out for sure.

"Yeah I sing, since I could talk I've been singing but I never told anyone but my family and you right now" she clicked the play button on the remote and the soft song started to play with her voice many said she sounded like a angel or a godess but also the star who made the song. But she never listened to their options just the people that she told her little secret to her father said she was the voice her mother had, her brother always said she was the next Demi Lovato of the world which she found hard to believe since she sang more then Demi Lovato, Yuzu always said she was like a angel and the most important person she sang for everyday was her mother who was always telling her she was her specail medince for her and everytime she sang she was healing her, so she sang for her all the time till her throat burned but it never helped.

Toshiro listened to the voice it was the puriest thing he ever heard and looked at Karin she had teary eyes as she sat there listening it most bring back memories she didn't find happy, he watched her face that looked ready to cry as she stared out into space thinking of the memory. "Your voice is beautiful Karin " he softly told her and she turned with a smile on her face her tears gone from site "Thank you Toshiro" she said and stood from the couch and headed to the closet in her room. She walked out with a small video camera she handed to him "Here you can use this" she smiled and then went to the kitchen.

Toshiro flipped on the camera and played "So Miss. Koursaki why do you sing?" he smiled as he walked around her "Toshiro not now I'm not even dress" she spoke trying to hide from him but he caught her waist "What afraid of showing the world your body?" he snickered "No I'm worried my camera man will try to pull something on me" she giggled as he pulled her to his chest "Oh really" he smiled. She pushed off and ran to her room to quickly dress just in case he had a idea.

* * *

Momo sighed as she walked the sidewalk with her group of friends by her side she looked up at a building when she saw Toshiro at the window without a shirt she stopped and smiled "Hey girls look at the view" she spoke as they looked at the man with white hair " Damn he is fine" the blonde spoke with a smile, Momo noticed a hand peek out from the back. Toshiro twirled the hand and pulled into him.

She watched the girl squeal as he kissed her and the long black hair with the pale skin and the butterfly tattoo made her fum "Karin... he is with Karin" her friend with brown haired friend with blue eyes and pale skin spoke causing Momo to glare at her "No shit, Sammy" Momo snickered and walked quickly to the building doors with the girls following her " Momo what are ya doing this is her house we can't do anything" they whined she chuckled " We can disturbe them" she chuckled was she heard a squeal from a door " Toshiro stop it" they heard for the door and they knocked hearing a dog bark at the door " She probably has a mutt" Momo muttered as the door was being unlocked.

Karin flung the door open with a smile that disappeared when she saw the owner of the knock she looked down at Usagi who was growling at the group of girls " Sssh Usagi" Karin muttered as the puppy did as told but glared at the girls "Karin who's at the door?" Toshiro yelled from the bathroom. Momo smiled at the voice " So I see you have a costumer Karin" she smiled as she walked forward "Can we come in or is it one person at a time" she spoke when Usagi growled again bearing her teeth.

"What do you want?" Karin wanted to tell Usagi to bite but the last thing she need was her dog being taken away from her today. She looked toward her bathroom and sighed as the door opened " Do you mind leaving I have a guest in my house and they don't need you to do your pole dance for entertainment " Karin glared when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist, she felt his clothing on all of it with the jeans and shirt as she glared at the women.

Momo chuckled at the sight of the two " Just a matter of time I steal your happiness away from you again Karin, so why don't we all get to know each other cause I'm getting tired of this stupid game of take" Momo clapped her hands together as she looked down at the pup that growled at her "What you mutt haven't seen a pure bred before?" Momo spoke and the pup bark again with her teeth.

"Well actually I was about to take Karin out with Usagi who is a pure bred for a dinner and a movie so if you could leave we can" Toshiro was still hating the women she didn't have a good vibe and the constant insults to Karin was pushing his buttons badly right at the moment with her in his persence.

"Are you two dating or something cause I'm getting the feeling you are? Momo won't be happy" a blonde spoke twirling her hair as Karin rolled her eyes "No wonder your blonde" Toshiro chuckled.

"Well are ya?" the blonde exclaimed seeing Momo glaring at her with murderous eyes "We are now can you leave" Karin pushed the want for them to leave her apartment now but they wouldn't move at all.

"Come Usagi let's go before your master kills someone with her bare hands" Toshiro laughed grabing the pup in arms and hooking the leash onto her. He grabbed Karins hand and pulled her out of the apartment threw the crowd of girls well closing the door behind them and walking down the stairs "Toshiro I need my wallet" Karin exclaimed as he pulled her down the stair with the video camera in his hand with Usagi's leash "I am paying for once" he smiled when she looked at him like he was a three headed monkey "I can pay for myself Mister " she snickered.

* * *

As they walked the park with the two dog off leash playing in the park with little kids and other puppies Toshiro and Karin ate ice cream. He licked the sticky mint chocolate chip ice cream in it's waffle cone as he turned the camera on "You didn't have to bring that" she spoke from her swing seat as she looked at him with soft eyes.

He chuckled and pointed the camera at her as she ate her vinilla dipped ice cream "Tell me Karin what makes you happy?" he asked with the camera on her face "Here's my question what is happiness?" she asked swing alittle on her swing letting the pause carry "You know laughter and smiles happy" he spoke looking at her.

She looked at the camera then to him softly before looking at her ice cream " I don't know cause you find something that makes you happy but then it makes you sad with in minutes like happiness was never there to begin with that is what I go threw, see like for example ice cream you have the first lick and your all smiles at the taste then you eat to much a you get a brain freeze and you frown were did the happiness go in the item" she spoke looking out at the feild were couples had pinices and kids play on the grass or on the playground.

" Hmmmm Karin Koursaki a poet or a thinker" Toshiro joked getting a small punch in the arm from the girl he chuckled at the moment "So here a nothing question I have for you... it's for my on interest. Why don't you tell people you sing?" he asked looking at her, she shrugged "Because singing to me is like a world were I can see my mother and I don't really want to tell everyone cause the more I tell the more the world comes crumbling down on me plus I like having secrets" she licked her ice cream as he looked at her with a smile.

Here's another for you... Do I make you happy?" he asked looking at her surprised face as she looked at him with a soft grin "So far I haven't frown Toshiro" she smiled a shoved her ice cream in his face and zoomed from the set to the grass. He dropped the camer and ran to her, he caught her and laid her in the grass looking down at his beauty of a catch he touched her hair that was spreaded on the grass then her face with his hand and placed in under her neck pulling her to his lips for a kiss " I promise to always bring your smile back to you Karin " he whisphered to her.

" Just seeing you makes me smile" she repiled and kissed him again as his hand touched her cheeck and his thumb carest her skin as she kissed him gently with her eyes closed. Her jeans rubbed his and her red blouse touched his shirt in the passion. When they pulled apart she looked into his eyes and smiled then kissed him again softly then pulled away letting her hair touch the grass again as she looked up at soft fingers touched his cheeck gently and pulled him do to her lips again, she pulled away way from the kiss again.

* * *

Shinji smiled as he walked down the sidewalk with Hiyiro's hand in his as the sun touched him softly they were passing the park when he caught the two on the grass he stopped and shook his head with his smile still there. "What are you doing?" she asked trying to look for the sence he was looking at but found nothing she punched his stomach hard and lowered him to her eye level "What are you looking at?" Hiyiro yelled as she saw his smile brighten as he looked at her "Well I'm looking at you right now" he spoke getting a slap in the face "Don't be cheese with me dammit" she looked over the park when she saw Usagi she walked over to the pup with a smile "Usagi were is Karin?" she asked and the pup pointed her paw the way to her master as she played with Hyorimnaru.

Shinji smiled at the video camera on the ground he remembered Karin with it for his birthday years back and picked it up. Hyiro was chuckling at the sence of the two kissing on the grass as Shinji pointed the camera at the two as they walked closer "Get a room!" he chuckled causing the two to look up at him wided eyed at the camera "S-Shinji, Hiyiro what are you doing here?" Karin asked looking at the two as they smiled.

"We were walking by when we saw Usagi and another puppy playing so knew you were here, then we find you sucking faces" Hiyiro smiled as she took the camera as the two sat up "We were just... ah ..." Karin didn't know what to say for the first time in a while she was slient as she thought of what to saw and continue "Don't worry Kar we won't tell" Shinji chuckled at her attempt "Oh I don't care if you do" she smiled as she got up with Toshiro following her actions.

Shinji handed the camera back and took Hiyiro's hand before going to leave "Oh! Kar, Gin wanted me to tell ya that the girls will be doing dare night on Thursday and that the boys get the night off for some raisen he'll have the challenge in the dance studio tomorrow after school waiting for us... Rangiku was hinting it was a big one" Hiyiro told her as she walked away leaving the two alone in silence.

* * *

After the park Karin and Toshiro took the dog back to his apartment leaving them there as they went out to the streets. With their hands together as they walked the sidewalk filled with busy people and hot dog venders they stopped at a large building "The mall?" Karin spoke as he brought her inside with a tug of the hand threw the doors. The busy shopping crowd surrounding them as they walked the center he guided her to a cold area were ice was kept she smiled at the sigth "Skating" she leaned into his side as he wrapped a arm around her.

They breath were in view as they went to the skate rental "Size 10 men and I think a size 8 women " Toshiro order as the skates came he paid and took Karin to the bench. "You know how to skate?" he asked her as she sat down with a 'thud' she smiled at him softly as he did up the skates for her seeing she didn't know how too in the first place.

"My brother brought me and Yuzu once and so did my dad but that was a long, long time ago before my mom past so when I was 3 or 4 but no not really" she told him as he tied his skates on with a smile that lite of his face "Well then I guess I'm going to have to teach you a little bite I guess" he stood and held a hand out for her that she took lead her to the ice were people were skating and slid on with his shakey partner.

Karin tried to move but nearly slipped when she tried he helped with the beginning showing her slowly with their hands with in one other "See try it slowly Karin" he smiled and skated away leave her alone to try he pulled the camera out as she attempted she skated a inche when she fell flate on her ass "Ow!" she yelled and she tried to get up but fell again and again she finally had enough when a little girl stopped in front of her giving a hand out that she took but the weight was uneven and she pulled her down with her. Toshiro laughed at the two as he recorded the whole thing. Karin got on all four and crawled to the side lifting herself up and then helping the girl up who was giggling at the women with the shredded ice on her jeans "She finally figured it out" Toshiro chuckled as Karin was helped over with the girl holding her hand as she slid behind her.

"You are truly horrible at skating" he laughed as Karin approached with the little girl guiding her " Shut up! She is just a beginer!" the little girl spoke sliding Karin over and letting go of her hand as she glided towards Toshiro "Thank you very much" Karin spoke as the little girl skated away. Karin looked over at Toshiro who had the camera pointed at her "Thanks for leaving me on the ice" she glared. He chuckled at the white ice on her pants he twirled her around and wiped the white away off her leg with a chuckle before taking her hand again and guiding her around the ice slowly when the time to get off came and they sat on the bench taking the skates off "Where'd you learn to skate?" she asked tugging the boot off when he took her leg and placed it on his lap untied the laces and slipped it off easily "My Dad taught me to skate when I was young he though it would be a good way to get noble girls but trust me I made it not work with them I would let them fall and crawl around the ice well I skated" he smiled as she slipped her shoes on.

They returned the skates and walked the mall a little "What did they do when they were left like that?" she asked trying to picture the rich girls struggling on the ice like she did but she figured it out slowly with the help of him and the little girl.

"Usaully they would start whining and crying for their daddies because they fell and were left there to suffer many would try to get me to help but I'd skate around them and ignore them their servants would come and help them" he chuckled a he looked at Karin as she giggled at the thought of the spoiled brats on the ice and the poor workers.

She calmed do slight from her giggling "What did your father do to you?" she was wondering what would happen with the man and Toshiro with the whole thing did he scold him or forgive, laugh maybe but what was his reaction.

"My father truly hated my actions on the ice and would scold me for it but I didn't care he thought making me clean the yard was a scolding but I loved working and nature so I would keep doing it with the nobles daughter so I could just work and be outside without rules my mother had to drag me inside for dinner sometimes" he smiled at the memory as she squeezed his hand a little.

"What does your father think of normal girls?" she stopped thinking of the noble man disapproving of her and his son being together, he turned to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as they stood there in silence.

"My father is a very difficult man trust me he is for years he has been scolding me for what I wanted in a women so don't worry about him okay, Karin" he kissed her hair and continued to walk bringing her to a small diner in the mall called 'Red Hearts Diner' the chairs were steal and black and the tables had a red cloth on them, the walls were painted brigth red with pictures on them as they sat down, a waitress walked over with a devil costume on "Welcome to Red Hearts Diner were the devil serves you, your meal . What can I get the lovely couple" the waitress exclaimed happily as she looked at the two with a smile "I'll have a Lovers Heart Kiss" Karin smiled handing the menu to her. "I'll have the same" Toshiro spoke doing the same as Karin.

"But tell me what would your father do if he knew we were dating?" Karin asked and he rubbed her hand with his tumb as she looked at him.

" He would probably try to make us break up with each other like get you to hate me or worse arrange a horrible thing" he spoke thinking of his father trying to break his happiness was killing his heart he didn't want to lose her ever his father would have to drag him to hell and back to do it.

"Really, he would try that just for want he want that is completely unsp-"

"My father only wants me to marry a noble and date nobles have a noble kid he thinks it's the best thing in the world to be nobl-"

"The question is do you think that is the best thing in the world?" she sound pure and true at the time trying to reach out to him at the moment she was willing to hear the truth from him if she was just a game or a trick to play on his father she was okay with it all she was falling for him and not falling but starting to love him sure it will take awhile to say the words especailly with her past and her realtionship with Ryan but she was okay with waiting or trying to love again.

He knew his father would never approve of their relationship but he didn't care his father could die he was going to keep his little bar tender who works her ass off for a living that was what he wanted " My father may think it is the right way to live I think it is a true bore with servants and money at your finger tips I rather work 5 days a week for my pay and come home everyday to my house that I and my lover paid for threw hard work" he answered with a smile and a glimpse on dare in his eyes.

"Oh really now, you would give that all away for that" she smiled as she felt his squeeze on her hand.

"I would do it but I don't know anyone who would do it with me" he looked down at the table when she touched his face with her hand and stroked his cheeck softly. "Plus I don't know how to do it with banking my father holds all my banking and I don't have a clue" she smiled at the comment when their food came.

They ate silently when Karin looked up he seemed a little upset at the fact he couldn't get out of his fathers hold. "Toshiro what if you could pick someone to do your mission with who would it be?" she put her heart on the line right there with him she was okay with the breaking and the throbbing of the pain if he said someone elses name at the moment.

He could see the brave step she was taking right there with the question " If I were to it would be you, since we are dating and I do like you beacuse of many reasons... why do you ask?" he spoke when he say the spark in her eyes and the smile she always wore with him around.

"I have a plan" she giggled finishing her meal when the waitress came took her plate and then left Karin placed a tooth pick in her mouth waiting for Toshiro to finish as she watched him eat a little them played with the tooth pick in her hand. He finished and wented to pay he used cash and tipped the waitress high with a 100 dollars Karin though it was a little high but she didn't say anything. She took his hand and brought him to the bank "You know a house is alot of money so if you were to save for one it would take a long time with the amount in my bank we could have 200 dollars in there to start" smiled at the boy who was shocked and enjoyed at the same.

He grabbed her in his arms and swang her around in circles she squealed slightly as he did it when he placed her down on the ground " Your amazing... I can't believe this really Karin are you serious you'd help me with this- What why tho?" he was to happy for the fact.

"Well you know I was once told by my mother if someone is trying to do something but can't you help possiblity are the odd's and if you want I could help you move in when you get the money. And it's a nice feel to own something you worked for you just need a little push from someone and I am that someone" she spoke looking into his eyes.

" You are unbelieveable Karin your a angel I couldn't thank you enough" his mind was flushed but his thought went to the fact she said she would start him off which meant he was still alone in the house she probably was doing this so cause she didn't know if they would last that long, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply then pulled away she lead him into the bank to a office with a name that seemed odd Zangustu was on the door when they sat down the old looking man looked at her funny.

"Karin what are you doing here?" he asked the girl then looked at the boy "You brother isn't in trouble with his house again is he?" he spoke.

"No Zangustu I wanted to get a new bank acount for my friend here, he wants to save up for a house. Plus your the only Banker I trust in this place Zangustu" she smiled as the man grabbed the papers in his desk.

"A house were are you living now, sir?" the man asked as Karin read the forms.

"I live in apartment that is paid by my parnets and I wish to buy one for myself with my own money I make for once" Toshiro spoke looking at the man who shrugged.

"What are you money cost with your focks?" Zangustu spoke

"My parnets are rich nobles and I want to do something on my own" Toshiro saw Karin signing things on the paper with the pen on the desk she got when she placed the form on the desk and Zangustu looked it over and nodded he started doing things on his computer with the button and then took a card out with a blue glim to it "Karin we need to talk after this" Zangustu spoke and she nodded as she as he put the card on the desk and gave a pen to Toshiro "Sign your name please" he spoke and the boy did the man placed the card into a machine "Put in a pin that you will remember then we're all done Toshiro".

Toshiro put in the day he met Karin on the pin he wouldn't forget that day so far she is changing his life for the better and then it was done. He left the room with the card looking at it with a smile.

* * *

"Karin have you talked to your father lately?" Zangustu asked looking at the computer as he pulled up a page.

"Yes I have Zangustu but what does this enreveal?" she asked worried something was wrong she remembered putting all her faith into the banker with the cash she had with the house that her brother and sister needed help with and the money she put towards their books for school not to also say the food and bills she worked her ass off for the money. She and Zangustu meant when she moved here a long time back he was the first one she trusted in the city that wasn't family or friends from back home she know everything was at this mans finger tips her house, her banking, her bills, her car and her fathers house he paid for everything even the clinc.

"Your father is behind in his payments for the clinc for 5 months Karin, the city wants to close it but he doesn't" Zangustu spoke he knew the clinc had a great meaning to it with the fact it was for her mother and everything she couldn't let it go.

" How much is the payments ?" she asked looked down at her card.

"It's 10,000 dollars Karin it's alot" he spoke typing on his computer she sighed and looked at the card in her wallet she knew the meaning of the clinc and knew her father wouldn't let it go, with all her might she had she placed the card on his desk "Here Zangust that should keep the clinc for a long time it was something I was saving for a period in my life" she stood as the man swiped the card.

"Karin where did you get this money?" he asked looking at all the zero's on the screens.

She looked at the man with a sad look "Mom gave me alot of money when she died, so did my grandfather and great anut this was for the day I wanted to open up my own dance school for kids like NYCAD, but this is more important the clinc is all my father has left of my mother and I won't let that go anywhere it would kill him to see it go... I've saved that money for years even when helping my siblings its lose change, leftover money from bills so the money stores up also from my grad, birthdays, bids on the boys in the group, working with the dragon's little kids program and many more just take it for this reason " she spoke as the man listened.

"Karin you know you just paid off all the clinc right" he spoke and she nodded "I would rather give up my dream then lose the last bit of my mother my father has" she spoke and walked out of the room her heart was heavy at the moment she saved that for 16 years since she was four she wanted to teach dance and have her own major dance school she wanted to have it in Karakura she knew the perfect spot too.

* * *

Toshiro waited for Karin outside on a bench he looked at the card and smiled she made his biggest dream come true this was his true heart and she helped do it. He looked up to see her walking out of the bank she had her hand over her mouth when she walked he saw tears roll down her eyes, he stood up and walked to her " Karin" he spoke as he caught up to her quickly.

She looked away the thoughts of the gaint building and the dancers with the art students filling her mind was making her cry she wanted that dream so bad to have a school like NYCAD but it was gone. She didn't regret the choice she made, she wanted this she wanted to keep the clinc and have the little piece she had of her mother. Her tears vanished at the though of her fathers face when he gets to keep the clinc to keep his little piece of her mother, she wiped her tears away and turned to Toshiro with a smile "See your dream is in your finger tips Toshiro" she smiled.

He wrapped her into his arms and sighed "It's all thanks to you Karin if I had never met you I would never have this I am truly greatful for everything meeting you and you helping me with my dream I can't thank you enough" he spoke and he held her. He wasn't going to push her into telling him why she was crying because she would tell him when she was ready but he was still going to ask "Why were you crying?" he asked.

" I don't want to talk about it right now, maybe some other time but not now" she smiled as she nodded and held her close. They walked down the hall to the exit of the mall into the cold sidewalk "If you want a job I can help you get one" she smiled up at him with his arm around her should as they walked.

"Oh really were then Karin" he smiled at her helpfulness as she looked at him with shining eyes.

"Well I can get you a job at the dance night as a bar tender or a waiter with the ladies" she spoke with a smile as she looking into his aqua eyes that were bright and happy towards her.

"I'd like that Karin, I'd get to see you more" he smiled as the blush burned her cheecks as they walked down the sidewalk. As they came to the building they entered together and headed to his walk to the apartment was silence but comfortable at the same time he could sense the worry and sadness in her arura when the elevatour stopped at his floor, as they stepped out of the moving machine he grabbed her hand pulling her to himself "Karin, you know my dream but what is your dream?" he asked it was a simple question she could answer as they moved to his door. She turned and looked into his aqua eyes with a shine in her she was filled with dreams and desire at the moment since no one has ever asked her that question, the only people who asked it were her family that was it no one else she was extremely proud, protective and dedicated to her dream.

"Ummm... my dream- you would be bored to hear about my dream Toshiro" she looked at the ground as he unlocked the door she could hear the click of the lock as he turned it but it stopped and he took his hand way from the keys that hung in the lock. He looked down at her with her head bowed and posture slouched, with his hand he lifted her chin pulling her face to look at his her eyes were so warm and deep he could get lost in them forever with the look she could give those eyes were the eyes of the women he dreamed of for 20 years the women he would go against anything for even the world she was his everything, his world, new life, hope, love, want and need.

He hated the fact she though her dream wasn't important but the truth was it was the most important thing to him at the moment she made his dream come true and listened to his babble on and on about it he wanted to know her want for her future. "Karin, your dream will never bore me nor will you... you listened to me talk about my dream so tell me your I want to know it what makes you want a future and what makes you keep going in life" he spoke with soft eyes that saw tears in her eyes as he spoke.

She looked at the door and let a soft tear fall from her eyes " Sometimes you must give up your dream to one going for the people you love and care for.. I may have a dream but sometimes a dream is just a thing you wish for and know you can't have even if you try with all your might, some die for their dream, many have a dream that they were going to lose but then someone gave them the thing they need to keep their dream going by giving up theirs, my dream was huge to me and expensive I saved for years but that was all gone tonight to help my father with his dream and last thing he has of my mother... it is just time for me to give up that dream and find another dream I can work for" she smiled as the door opened and Usagi leaped into her arms.

She kissed his lips lighty and turned away with a step she looked at the boffled man " A dream can always be replaced by another one" she told him and walked away disappearing into the elevatour.

Toshiro walked into his apartment thinking of her words she spoke, he stripped of his clothing and walked to his shower we let the water burn his skin as he stood there thinking of her words _'someone gave them the thing they needed to keep a dream going but gave up theirs' _ her voice ecohed in his mind he was filled with did she mean? Did she give up her dream? What was her dream? Why won't she tell me? He punched the black sparkling tile of the shower that was wet with steam _' Look at me I'm standing in a shower punching walls because I am fustrated about her words she can make me weak and a mess... but I love every minute'_ he thought as he looked at the tiles " You can bring the best and worst of me out Karin" he spoke looking at the tiles.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist he shuffled to the couch and took out his cell phone, he scrolled down the list and sighed at the name he clicked, he pressed the phone to his ear listening to it ring several times when someone answered " Moshi Moshi" the strong voice answered he sighed and looked down at the white carpet.

"I met my match bro I think I might have found the one that will distroy my heart one day" he spoke to the man he was fustrated and happy at the same time. When he heard the chuckling threw the phone as he listened.

"Really someone so cold as you found a girl like you... man Toshiro I hope the best for you two" the man spoke with a smile as he laughed at the man he grew up with that he called brother since he was adopted into the noble family when his siblings were sperated from him.

"Shut up Kaien but if it makes you feel better yes I have if you must but she isn't..." he trailed off thinking of what Karin was she was so much in his eyes he could listed them all till he died from old age.

"She's was bitchy, needy, whining, girly and snobby sounds like your kinda girl. Well one that pops will approve of a noble" Kaien was the happiest guy you could meet he was married to a noble woman she was different from the rest with the additute his father arranged the marriage but they knew one another for years on end.

" He won't approve of her Kaien and I honestly don't give a flying fuck at the moment... she is different she's so warm, happy, opened minded, wise and normal Kaien" he exclaimed with a defeated look on his face.

" Man bro, you sound like a angry little guy... she must mean something to you but why wouldn't pop's approve? I mean he is pretty chilled for a old man you know look were I am in a big house with a woman I love pop's will approve of her I -" he was intrupted by Toshiro who was sighing and understood the meaning of what he was tell his brother.

"She is not noble, Kaien she is a normal person" he spoke rubbing his temples in fustration.

" For fuck sakes bro, how many times do I, dad and Mika have to tell you! Normal people don't give a crap about nobles to them we're rich snobbs they could careless! Dad is going to flip shit when he finds out!" Kaien exclaimed

"You wouldn't know cause you haven't met her or know what is like Kaien, how many times must I say this I don't give a fuck what he thinks damn it. I was born a human boy and still am I deverse to pick my wife, cause I have to wake, sleep, make love, grow old, support and so much more with her shouldn't I have the decision and if my want to be with Karin is going to put me out of the clan I am perfectly fine with it like you were with your wife Kaien there are so many nobles out there that have regular people as spouses so why can't I?" Toshiro hated the thought of his father pulling his love away from him just because of status.

"Jeeeez she brings the worst out of you, but Toshiro why the hell is she so important you are willing to throw away your family and friends? Cause I remember I was like you and trust me I was stuck" Kaien was like that once with his wife.

"She makes me be... me, not so cold heart, snob, rich boy cause trust me she would kick my ass for that kind of additute" Toshiro spoke as the image of Karin flashed in his head "She's specail I'm tellin you since I saw her she has taken my heart like the breeze, just her look makes my heart soar- Fuck! Shinji is rubbing off on me damn it!" Toshiro hissed recalling the blonde poet.

Kaien laughed at his brother he sounded like Shakespare gone wrong at the moment "You know this Shinji fellow seems deep! But if father were to strip you of your name what would you do? You would be the first noble with the situtation at hand to lose their name" Kaien spoke.

"No I won't be Kuchiki Rukia lost her name for marrying or being engaged to Koursaki Ichigo and they are perfectly happy together living on their own with jobs and a house" Toshiro recalled the petite girl telling him that at the camp fire with her to-be-husband.

"Wait! Kuchiki was stripped of her name for marriage! Why haven't I known we were so close! She must have been a mess when it happened she lost everything from her brother to her family jesue"

"She is extremely happy with her choice and doesn't regret it... if I am stripped I'll just have to work and make a living on my own and live with Karin cause like Rukia said she isn't a fucking puppet to the nobles nor her family she makes her own choice and if being with the one she loves causes her to lose her money and family take them cause she can start all on her own with the one she loves" Toshiro was proud to use those words she spoke.

"Midget cuts deep, well I will meet this girl soon I and my wife will be heading to New York City in a month for the noble ball" Kaien spoke with a sigh " I hate theses balls sometimes so pointless".

"Shit! I forgot about the ball in the fall on Thanksgiving damn it!" Toshiro was kicking himself in the butt for the forgetfulness he had for the ball.

"Well brother best of luck cause father and everyone will be there" Kaien smiled at the fustration he heard on the other line. "Well I got to go brother but good luck, I can't wait to meet the one who has slayed your cold heart" Kaien snickered and hung up. Toshiro sighed and fall back onto the couch "What I'm I going to do!" he yelled.

* * *

Karin sat on the couch with her cup of tea and cookies thinking about her dream that she gave up. After telling Toshiro you can always have another dream she came home and thought of what her dream was now or then. She looked at the steam from the cup that disappeared into the air like a ghost, she looked over at her journal that had all her thoughts, feelings and songs she wrote in it. The light purple book with the golden design on it shined in her eyes as she looked at the small print her mother wrote before she died.

_A dream takes two people to complete that is what makes it a dream... when you feel like you found your partner to help then decide what you true dream is my little hope_

The words ecohed threw her mind as she stared at them with it's sliver writing.. when the door opened she looked up to see Yuzu smiling with her ballet bag as she said goodbye to Chad who probably walked her home like a gentlman then she closed the door and her smile fell "Karin what the hell were you thinking!" she yelled causing Kairn to look up startled.

"What the fuck are you talking about Yuzu?" she asked looking at her face that was angry.

"Zangustu called me at work! He also called Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan! Why the hell did you give all that money away for that stupid clinc! And give away your dream your fucking stupid!" Yuzu yelled and that hit a nerve. "Do you think that stupi-"

"STUPID CLINC ! YUZU THAT IS THE LAST THING DAD HAS OF MOM AND YOU CALL IT STUPID! IT MAKES HIM HAPPY AND UNLIKE YOU AND ICH-NII I FUCKING CARE! HE DEVERSE HAVING THAT PLACE WHEN HE IS ALL ALONE WITH HIS CHILDREN GONE! AND TWO THAT DO EVEN CALL HIM NOR GO VISIT! AND WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT MY DREAM! ALL YOU AND ICH-NII WANTED WAS ME HERE TO COACH YOU SO YOU COULD BE THE BEST! NOT FUCKING ONCE DID I GET A THANK YOU! I WORK THREE FUCKING JOBS WELL YOU GUYS WENT TO SCHOOL I PAID THE BILLS! SO DON'T YOU COME IN HERE TELL ME SHIT! I COULD HAVE LET YOUR DREAM GO DOWN IN THE DRAIN BUT I DIDN'T AND I SURE AS HELL AM NOT LETTING DAD'S GO DOWN THE DRAIN EITHER YUZU!" Karin yelled storming to her room with the book and slamming the door shut with a bang leaving Yuzu standing there silent.

* * *

**sorry it took so long but ooooh while **

**R&R**


	5. Moments

For two days she couldn't concentrate her director was getting worried but at the same time angry. She was supposed to be the best in the business, but what was so wrong at the moment. Yuzu sat on her dressing room looking at her pink I-phone with the photo of her sister and her when she arrived in New York this week, they were at the sub way station Karin beside her with a bright smile and herself with a smile. The words Karin said on Monday kept repeating in her head, she kept thinking about it.

Was it true that she and Ichigo never said Thank You to her once? Was she lying? Were they just pushing Karin around? Yuzu sighed as she looked at her mirror. When a knock came from the door " Come in" she spoke and the door opened revealing Renji, Shinji, Hisagi, Soi Fon, Uarhara, Yoruichi, Rangiku and Rose. She smiled brightly at the group as they came in to the dressing room.

"Damn this is fancy!" Renji exclaimed this was his first time being on a movie set and in a dressing room. The couches were big and fluffy, the carpet was rich with fur and the area was the nicest he has ever seen in his life at the moment.

" I know it's a little too much for me sometimes Renji especially the chocolate fountain in the back with strawberries and other fruits" Yuzu smiled at the wide eyes of the boys as they were stunned.

" C-Chocolate Fountain! " Hisagi exclaimed and ran to the back with Renji and Shinji following him. Yuzu giggled at the them and their excitement on the fountain as she turned her chair to the visitors on the couch.

" Where's Karin these days?" Yuzu asked her sister was always out now or left, sometime she was gone for the night with someone and return the next day after school. Yuzu hated the fact.

" What do you mean shes at home with you is she not?" Soi Fon asked looking at the girl with wide eyes a the news. Karin never stayed out or with men for the matter in hand but who's to say she was out with a men.

" No she is not. After the argument on Monday night she started leaving more, staying out late and not coming home... Maybe it's because of me or something but she leaves without a word and sometimes with Usagi" Yuzu explained.

" Well Yuzu I can't tell you anything cause I have no idea" Soi Fon shrugged her shoulders at the moment Karin was a good girl she never went down the wrong path.

" You should talk to Toshiro he might now her were abouts at night" Shinji spoke leaning on the door fame with chocolate all over his mouth.

" Matter of fact I'll call him and ask him to come over here now" Soi Fon pulled out her cell and dialed the number.

" Hai" Toshiro chuckled at he tried to hold back a laugh " Karin stop that... I'm on the phone" he chuckled at the girls on top of him on the couch " Why you dont like me being on the top for once?" she teased and he smirked " I mind when your doing this " he chuckled and she tickled his side.

Soi Fon was dumbfounded at the moment " What the he'll are you two doing?!" she exclaimed as laughter was heard from the other side of the phone and with squealing.

" I'm taking care of my man" Karin said with a squeal as Toshiro tickled her sides " Toshiro!" she laughed as he tickled her again.

"Your having sex!" Soi Fon yelled jumping off the couch she glanced over at Yuzu who was shocked and Yoruichi everyone with wide eyes as she listened.

Karin froze in the spot " Wait... Wait! We're no having sex. Wait... Are we Toshiro?" Karin asked as he looked up at her with shocked eyes with his red flushed lips " How don't you k know Karin" he was being sarcastic at the moment " Answer my question" she demanded as he grabbed the phone and stuck it to his ear " No we are not having sex... Cause I have to wait for Karins time to allow it" he spoke with a smile he was proud to have a girl like that respected herself and her pride too. Karin kissed him softly on his lips and then flopped down on the couch running her fingers threw his white locks.

"Uh oh... Well can you come to the film set on Brooklyn and south?" she asked looking at the relived faces and people sighing.

" I don't know" Toshiro sighed as he got puppy eyes from Karin and she looked up at him. "Please stay baby" she pouted at him. He placed a hand at the side of her face massaging her jaw line with his thumb as she snuggled into his palm. " Karin what do you want me to do?" he asked. Karin sighed "Fine go but when you get back your helping me with the cookie and cinnamon buns mister" she smiled and kissed his palm before getting off his chest.

" Thank you Karin" Soi Fon squealed on the phone "Don't make me regret this Soi" Karin hissed as she walked to the kitchen with the puppies following her. " Trust me you won't" Soi squealed as she hung up the phone.

Yuzu was dumbfounded " Wait who's this Toshiro guy?" she asked getting gasps from the people. Soi rolled her eyes and smirked " Trust me your lucky she is letting him out of her sights" Soi smiled.

Shinji chuckled deeply " You know it's pretty bad when you don't know Toshiro " he chuckled and shook his head. " Yuzu has she been keeping you that much in the dark" he saw the sadness in her face as he spoke " Wow" he chuckled.

In about a half an hour a knock was heard from the door " Come in" Yuzu spoke as the door open Toshiro appeared with his white spiked hair and black coat with jeans with his phone to his ear chuckling " Karin I got to go" he chuckled. Yuzu smiled at her sisters action " Stop it... Your going to make me come back" he smiled. The wonder in Yuzus mind on what her sister was saying at the moment as he laughed softly.

" Karin... Karin... Karin, come on" Toshiro chuckled " oh now my apartment is your cage" he listened to her speak sending chills down his spine " And what are you going to do to me when I get back?" he smiled as he listened to her seduction plan " Oh really you going to keep to that?" he bit his lips softly as he listened " I'm hanging up now... Right now... Karin I'll see you when I get back, dont whine. I though you were holding that promise up. Fine I'll tell them that okay... Alright bye" he hung up the phone and closed the door.

" What did she want us to know?" Uarhara asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh! She said after this I have to pick up condoms cause you guys interrupted our play time" he chuckled getting a laugh from the others " Oh Karin" Yoruichi laughed.

Yuzu wasn't so lose about it at the time her sister and this guy really she never though in all her life her sister would date a noble " Your the guy from the beach and the club" Yuzu spoke standing from her seat looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Toshiro sighed deeply and nodded with a smile before speaking " So what is it you wanted from me cause when I get home apparently I'm being locked in my cage with her" he looked at Yoruichi who was smiling like no tomorrow.

" Ah! So Karin got good at my seduction talking on the phone... Man I'm a great teacher what was she saying Mister Histugayu?" Yoruichi smiled evilly like she had a plan up her sleeve and he ran his finger threw his hair.

He chuckled lightly before meeting Yoruichis eyes " She was being very seductive on the phone, trying to get me back to the apartment thank you very much... Oh and she also said that my punishment will be pleasure" he spoke with a smile as he chuckled.

"YORUICHI!" Renji yelled from the door " Are you trying to give Ichigo a heart attack I he was here right now and heard this god you'd be a skinned cat ot Rukias new fur boots" he said licking a pick of banana with chocolate.

" Well you know what Ichigo is a self centered bastard who doesn't know how to say thank you" Yoruichi growled the reason why she was always so rude to the orange maned man was because all he did was complain and whine to her.

" Well any ways! We... Well mostly Yuzu wanted to know if you knew where Karin stayed for two nights and where she is disappearing to sometimes" Soi interrupted getting a smirk from Toshiro.

" She been staying with me thank you very much" he smirked as the wide eyes stared at him "... Shes been staying at my apartment with me and Hyorinmaru with Usagi cause well she said she wanted to try and see if she could with stand living with me" he explained.

Yuzu slapped her forehead and sighed " So basically your getting laid" she spoke with anger. Karin of all three doing this she was in disbelief at the moment but kind of with a I knew it in her mind.

Toshiro glared at the sister " How dare you suspect my girlfriend as a slut she isnt Momo or god knows whom... Yes we may have slept in the same bed but we were clothed... The day she decided this she was in tears cause apparently she isn't wanted or thanked by her siblings. So I offered to let her stay with me cause she said she didnt want to be thrown around like a useless rage doll" Toshiro was fuming at he moment he grabbed the knob an turned it ready to leave the room.

" She said that" Yuzu muttered as the door closed behind him. " I cant believe I made Karin think that of all siblings.. But is it true I nor Ichi-nii said thank you" Yuzu spoke.

Karin hummed as she mixed the dough with a wooden spoon. She was smiling at the moment as the puppies begged on the tile floor for some " Sorry guy chocolate chips aren't good for puppies" she pout getting whimpers from the two fluff balls.

She grabbed a ball of dough and threw it into her mouth when two strong arms wrapped around her and kisses were laid on her neck. She moaned at the touch and spun around to meet aqua eyes she chewed the dough in her mouth as she stared into his eyes with a smile. " I missed you" she whispered as he smiled and pulled her close to his chest. " Well I missed you most" he kissed her lips gently and went to pull away but she held him there with a soft hand threw his hair.

Toshiro smiled into the kiss as she deepened it, he nibbled on her bottom lip and she gave him a opening for their tongues to dance together. He felt himself heat up with her pressed against him, he grabbed her thighs and picked her up. With no hesitation Karin wrapped her legs around his waist pulling his closer, he groaned in the kiss as she held him close.

He moved to the counter lifting her to the surface she pulled him closer to her. Karin wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hand traveled down from his neck to his shoulder and rolled to the front of his coat, lifting the black T-shirt he wore and started to reveal his fully muscular chest with a six pack. With his hand tangled in her raven locks then pulled away letting her take off his shirt, immediately he went back to her lips. He pulled away again and pulling her sports shirt off leaving her bra on he slid his finger down her spine and kissed down her jaw. The moans he got were like a sweet song but he didn't want to rush her so he broke the kiss.

Karin panted lightly into his chest keeping him between her legs " damn" she muttered as she looked at the six pack he had when a chuckle was heard from him.

" Like what you see" he teased lifting her chin up and looking into her beautiful eyes with awe.

Karin blushed a leaned her hand back and tossed flour in his face with a puff. She laughed when he did the same to her, then she kept continuing till he was as white as his hair " Awe look at that I have a walking snowflake" she teased at his flour covered face and body.

Toshiro laughed at her comment and held her close to his body sharing the flour together. Run her fingers threw his white hair getting small white puffs of flour " You know with some red lip stick on I'll look jus like my died great great aunt Diama he teased getting a loud laughter from her in his shoulder.

He wanted to say it so bad but was afraid to say the words the last two days were the best of his life. Waking to her, seeing her and listening to her. Just kissing her was enough to drive him crazy, he would wait for her till he was old and gray. He had laughed more these two days then his whole life she was like his sun and world that he loved with all his heart, he could say it alone and mean it like it was his last life. Her warm body was his composer that he loved her breath soft and sweet, her taste loving and addicting to him, he feel was so soft, her voice was a song he could listen to forever. What was wrong with him? A normal beautiful women was making him wait? He was confused and frustrated there was a part of him that was okay with it all that she was worth every aching minute and every time he had to satisfy himself for her.

" I... Lo-" a knock was heard from the front door and he sighed deeply as Karin leaned back looking at him " You okay baby?" she asked he looked a little red in the face she was starting to think he was allergic to the flour or getting a rash, she leaned toward the sink and grabbed a cloth from the cabaret soaked it under hot water with a little soap. She leaned back to him and slowly, gently and softly wiped the flour away. She hummed softly as she wiped away the flour from his neck. His skin shimmered clean with his tanned skin as she wiped in small circles. The knocking continued and Toshiro & Karin didn't move so finally Toshiro called out " Come in the doors unlocked" he yelled and the door opened. He turned back to Karin who was still wiping the flour away she was getting more details of his skin and body. She noticed a scar on his shoulder and wiped it clean with a kiss she continued her cleaning. " How'd you get that scar baby?" she asked kissing it again " From fighting with my brother Kaien, we used wooden sticks to plan swords and one day his stick broke and had a sharp end slashed right threw my skin leaving the scar" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and wiped his cheek leaving a kiss on each of them " Toshiro have you seen-" Ryan stopped when he saw the sight "Karin" he finished.

" I'm right here Ryan" she chuckled and looked at the stunned man. She wiped away the rest of the flour and kiss Toshiro quickly before jumping off the counter and pulling her shirt on " What do you want Ryan?" she asked placing her hands on her hips as she looked at Ryan.

He fiddled with something in his hands as he avoided eye contact. " Gin told me to deliver the final piece of the dare to you and that the girls are practicing tonight before the performance" he spoke as he handed her the envelope.

Karin held her breath as she opened the envelope and slid the paper out. She read the writing on the paper and was fuming " RANGIKU!" she screamed she knew the whole idea was Rangikus idea and that she was going to make sure Karin was doing this exact thing.

" What does it say?" Ryan asked walking closer to her she smirked and walk past him tapped his chest slightly " You'll have to find out" she spoke leaving the room. But reappeared from the corner having the two looking over their shoulders at her " What?" she asked getting a evil smile from Toshiro. She could see she was doomed to hell as he walked over with Ryan following him, she backed away from the wall and ran to the bathroom.

Toshiro ran after her with Ryan they banged on the door "Karin open the door" Ryan demanded when they ward the shower turn on " Fine but I'm not dressed" she spoke grabbing the knob then opened the door to see the two gone she laughed and closed the door for her shower.

Toshiro started to place the cookies on the tray with Ryan at the island bar watching him. " Have you said the magical words yet?" Ryan asked doodling on the counter.

Toshiro turned and looked at Ryan with a sigh " No not yet. Every time I want to something interrupts me or I chicken out" Toshiro placed the cookies in the oven and jumped onto the counter with the bowl of cookie dough.

Ryan grabbed some dough in his hand and smiled " Buddy trust me when you say I love you to someone your always putting your heart on the line for sure" he told him.

Toshiro nodded at the words he spoke "This will be my first time actually say those words and I'm nervous as hell" he told Ryan who nodded as he ate the dough " Ryan your a nice guy but why'd you cheat?" he asked getting a sigh.

Ryan shook his head in shame " I... I- God" he spoke thinking it was a good question that he didn't exactly have a answer to at the moment " I honestly don't know" he spoke looking up to see Karin leaning against the door frame with a towel draped around her with wet dripping hair as she smiled walked towards the two and wrapped her arms around Toshiro. When she noticed the cookie dough.

"Oi! Enough with the dough I want some cookies people" she chuckled trying to grab the bowel but Toshiro fought back with the tugging " Toshiro give me the dough" she spoke pulling harder. He chuckled and pulled her forcefully into him. Wrapped his arms around her and sway slowly, he kissed her deeply and they she pulled away inches from his lips " Just because your smooth doesn't mean your eating the rest of the dough mister" she whispered and he chuckled.

Ryan laughed at her words as the two hugged in his presence he missed that sometimes from her, but he didn't except to get it back.

Karin turned and went to the oven took out the cookies and started another tray. Toshiro walked up behind her and stole the bowel she glared at him as he ate more with Ryan. " Toshiro give it back!" she yelled and he shook his head no. She jumped for the bowl but he raised it his head. She kissed her teeth and started to think for a moment. ' I could...' she though and looked at Ryan " Turn away" she mouthed and he turned his seat taking his attention to the puppies.

Karin gripped the towel and slowly opened the towel revealing her nake body. Toshiro pulled the bowl down and stared at her perfect skin, roses tipped nipples, perfect hips and strong slim stomach. But when the bowl was brought down she grabbed it and covered herself.

" Hahah! I won" she teased and continued the cookies she disappeared from the room to change.

Ryan sighed and looked at Toshiro " Your a lucky man" he spoke with a sad face " I miss that all the time" he pouted " the constant love and fun moments, the playful personality and the surprises" he was upset to loss such a great thing for nothing " You know I cheated because well I was impatient I didn't want to wait for her to be ready, like living with a body like that I couldn't handle it so perfect and soft-" the glare he was getting from Toshiro was killing his pride and souls so he decided to stop there for the listing " So when Momo came I took my chance with it got what I wanted and all the time but she wasn't... That at all she was the 2nd best if you want to call it that" Ryan finished.

Toshiro sighed and nodded for the poor guy " I get it man" he said and started to eat the cookie dough again. Karin walked out dressed in track pants and a black T-shirt hair tied in a pony tail " Theres no more cookie dough" Toshiro spoke with a grin.

Karin glared at him deeply she made the dough and he with her ex boyfriend ate it she was fuming in anger " Toshiro if I were you or Ryan I'd leave the area before my temper goes threw the roof!" she yelled grabbing the bowl throwing it into the sink and cleaning like no tomorrow "They think they can eat the cookie dough well I'm getting ready... Well they got some news I am Koursaki Karin and I will take my revenge" she muttered scrubbing the bowl and dishes in anger.

Ryan rolled his eyes at her " Why are you so mad over cookie dough? Just make more Karin" he suggested as she turned on her heels.

" Yeah that is so fucking smart! I make more you two eat that and then I do it again so you two continue to eat! Have you ever heard of food poisoning there are raw eggs in that dough and you both ate it uncooked if you get sick it's not my dame problem!" she yelled and turned back to the scrubbing and sighed " And I wanted cookies today" she spoke.

After finishing the dishes Karin took the tray of actually baked cookies out and put them into a container she sat on the couch well Toshiro took a shower to get the flour out of his hair. And Ryan left cause he was meeting up with Renji and Hisagi for a drink. It was around 3:28 pm to early to head to dance so she flipped on the tv. She looked threw channel after channel to find nothing, she sighed deeply as Usagi and Hyorinmaru jumped onto her lap softly for some attention.

Toshiro watched her on the couch with a towel around his waist she kinda looked like a wife in his eyes. He shrugged and got dressed in ripped jeans and a black wife beater shirt. His eyes went to the video camera and question sheet Mrs. Pixel gave him in secret. Quickly he grabbed them both and went to the living room with the camera on " Here we have Miss. Koursaki on the couch with the puppies looking bored to tears" he chuckled when she looked up with a smile at his voice.

" What are you doing?" she asked looking at the camera, he took he hand and gently moved her off the couch and walked to the balcony. She was in awe at the sight the view was amazing you could see all of New York well most of it and some of the beaches ocean " It's beautiful" she gasped. Toshiro sat her down on a chair with white covers and sat opposites of her with the camera in hand and paper.

" We are going to play 20 questions" he spoke opening the booklet she smiled softly at him.

" More like 20 Karin questions" she snickered getting a nod I return when he found a question he liked.

" What is your biggest fear in the world?" he asked with a chuckle.

Karin though for a moment her biggest fear it was a hard question " Umm... I'd have to say losing someone I love. Because when you lose them it is like the world is ending, especially a spouse, boyfriend or parent... Siblings too. But I think losing a spouse is the hardest cause when your married your vowed to be together forever and threw anything. They are you light, earth, air and happiness. They make you love and make love with you, some have children and then when the pass it is a every day reminder of your true love and what love was I'm afraid to lose that cause you'll never find someone like that person and either be left to be a cat lady or a widow" she answered look at the beaches in the distances.

Toshiro understood her reason it is quiet scary I you think about it. " What is your dream?" he asked he saw the sadness in her eyes after that question and he wondered why.

" I had a dream to be the best dancer out there and I'm still working on it... I made that dream with my mother when I was around 2 and started ballet that year she was diagnosed with her sickness" she spoke with a softly smile for her mother.

Toshiro turned the camera off and laid it on his chair. Moved over to her side and hugged her tightly never wanting to let go of her " I'm sorry" he whispered and she buried her face in his chest inhaling his scent " Don't be Toshiro... I have something she told me to find" she whispered.

" And what is that?" he muffled in her hair that smelt of vanilla man he loved that scent it was like heaven. She looked up and searched his eyes with a smile as a tear went down her cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb and held her face in his hand " You" she spoke softly.

Toshiro kissed her lips softly as she returned the movement he deepened the kiss with his tongue battling with hers as he caressed her face in his hand. They pulled away slowly as their eyes fluttered open to see each others " Does that mean your falling for me?" he whispered putting his heart in the line with her.

She searched his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair on the back of his neck she was inches way from his lips. His sweet breath on her skin as she looked into his eyes she was going to be waving the white flag right then and there to him ' Never let it go give it your all' Hisagi's words repeated. " I can't be falling when I am already as the bottom... I love you" she whispered. Her heart was drumming in her chest at the moment was she watched his eyes change from soft, gentle and loving to desire, want and love at least she could see love in them.

He was a little shocked she said it first but okay I'd be lying if I said a little more like a lot, he tangled his fingers threw her raven hair that blew in the breeze he wanted to be romance at the moment " You love me" he spoke and she nodded with a soft grin as she held him close. He kissed her softly and pulled away she put her heart on the line right there " Good cause you know what?" he smiled as she spoke " What" he closed his eyes please let Shinji not hear this some how or he'll try to get him into poetry. " I'm in love with a happy, funny, beautiful, sexy, fun, loving, respectable bar tender that took my heart the first time I saw her in the club" he smiled and she smiled back. " Who is that?" she asked tilting her head to the side " You" he whispered as kissed her deeply.

She ran into the building sweat dripping down her face. She ran into a hard chest and stumbled backwards onto her butt. She looked up to see the laughing boys " Oh shut up Hisagi! I was taking out my anger" Karin spatter out she was angry with her dare it was not something she wanted.

" Why Kar didnt you like the dare?" Rose asked getting a glare from the fallen woman on the floor.

" Rose do you know what Gin and Rangiku planned for me to do?" she asked glaring at all the people attending the waiting area.

" Ah! No but I think it is probably fine" she tapped her chin as she though. When Rangiku approach clapping her hands and smiling with a set of keys in hand she walked over to Karin and tossed the keys " Karin my lovely dear puppet those are for the addition for your dare! Didnt you like it I picked it just for you and it should be helpful with the whole still a virgin thing with your hunky chunky boyfriend! But don't worry about the couples in the whole dance Uarhara and DJ have made the adjustments! " Rangiku exclaimed.

Karin wanted to kill her at the moment but yet again it would help a little in that area plus she got to look sexy, and show she can shake her hips " Rangiku again may I ask you... Why must I do the dare?" she asked softly.

" What Karin you afraid your virgin will show!?" Ryan laughed.

" Who said I'm still a virgin! I have had all the time in the world to sleep around with Toshiro for 2 days so what makes you think I'm a virgin" she smiled and stood walked into the studio.

Ryan gawked at her words. Rose leaned on the wall giggle "KARIN! Your walk is the give away that you are a virgin sweetie!" Rose yelled getting a growl.

" Shut up!" Karin yelled as she stretched for the dance. She hated when they teased her for being a virgin so what she kept her legs closed that place is private. She was proud she was still pure it was a good thing nothing bad.

After a hours of practice Rose was frustrated "ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO!" Rose yelled looking at her computer as everyone continued the dance. Soi Fon walked over with a towel wrapped over her shoulders soaking up her sweat " What are you saying over here Rose?" she asked sitting down next to her as she tried again. Rose closed her computer hard " Equipo estúpido! Maldic a la ténica!" she exclaimed.

" Rose what's wrong?" Soi chuckled. Rose looked up at her with sad and angry " This stupid computer is not allowing me to make the mixed CD for the dance" she answered.

" Here let me see maybe I have to hack into the network and turn off your computer user and then hack into the music mixer" Soi explained grabbing the computer and started to type.

Karin felt the burn in her thighs from moving her hips so much and the muscles she was using were so undeveloped. She began asking herself questions about the others. How can they keep going like that? Is being a pure person really do this? No of course not... what am I thinking? It's must be the fact I have never work before... Yeah that's it more practice.

She pulled herself to the max as practice ended she was exhausted the other dancers left leaving her alone she clasped on the floor. Legs burning as she breathed they were like drums she fought to stand moving towards the door shaking with ever step, panting as she exited and moved into the hall of darkness. Moving down the hall to the room she was supposed to be practicing her dare.

She walked in to see the chair and the silver beast she had to dance with, wincing over to the stereo placing the disk in and letting the music play with the hip moving rhythm.

Starting with a quick warm up she started the dance shaking her hip violently from right to left she never knew yeah but she always felt sexy moving her hips in this fashion. The movements were seducing, pure sensual and painful on her part but she wasn't giving up.

She though of her mother at the moment smiling at her, one of her talents was the tango man did she have a great tango her father always said that was what had him first her hip movements. Yuzu though girls who could use their hips like a violent shaker were ' sluts ' but Karin on the other hand though it was a beautiful culture of dance the most difficult. For years she moved like that in secret to avoid any names or be a disgrace to her sister or brother so she stopped. As the song ended she started to think of ways to add the silver beast and chair then it hit her so many ways to work them. Putting a smile on her face.

After practice Karin bought ice and a lot of it, whining her way home she unlocked the door to find Yuzu on the couch eating popcorn in her pink bath robe. She got in and carried the ice with her " H-Hey Yuzu" she winced as she walked by with the ice. Yuzu got up and grabbed the ice following her sister to the bathroom were she sat on the toilet ripping bags open and tossing the ice in with ice cold water in the tub.

Yuzu followed and poured the rest in the tub. Yuzu helped her sister into the tub as she stripped down wincing as she moved. " Ah! That's cold" Karin squealed as she sat down in the tub.

Yuzu sighed and sat on the bathroom mat " Karin I'm so so sorry about the whole argument we had... I know you only want to help Dad but I felt bad letting you get rid of your dream. You know when you said I and Ichi-nii never said thank you I... I was in tears cause if it weren't for you moving all the way to NYC I and Ichi-nii would never have been so successful. Every time I dance I think of you and how you and mom always helped with the tiny things like leg work and posture. But you always told me never to give up on dancing that you will be there every step of the way till dean and you have I'll never forget that. Cause Karin your the reason I keep dancing" Yuzu had tear down her face as she looked up as her crying sister.

" I'm speechless... Yuzu but let me tell you something no matter what we are the best best dancers and sisters in NYC I'll keep my promise to be there for you no matter what..." Karin chuckled light as her body in ice " You know I would hug you but I'm kinda in some thick ice and my lower body is killin me right now" she chuckled as her sister laughed.

" Did you call Toshiro telling him you'll be here for the night?" Yuzu asked playing with some ice.

Karin giggled at the moment " I'll call him in the morning right now I'm spending time with my sister" she smiled. Yuzu smiled at her and took out her phone dialing a number and handed her a phone " Call him cause when you didn't get home on time he called here and was worried it's so cute" Yuzu squealed as Karin put the phone to her ear.

Instantly the phone was answered " Moshi... Moshi" he spoke she chuckled lightly.

" Hey it's me I heard you called here" she smiled as she heard a sigh of relief.

" Thank God your alright I was worried sick that you were hurt or something" he spoke running his fingers threw his hair.

" Awwwe your too cute" she blushed at the fact " Well I'm staying at my apartment for the night my lower body is killing me plus I want to spend some time with Yuzu before she leaves. I'll come get Usagi tomorrow after school if I go" she smiled.

" its alright I'll take care if her and bring her over tomorrow and I know you'll come to school you never miss" he chuckled and she laughed " True enough" she laughed.

" Alright well I'll let you go back to Yuzu" he spoke.

" okay Love you " she spoke softly as she moved deeper into the ice.

Toshiro smiled at her words he was loved it was like nothing he has ever felt " love you too" he spoke as she hung up.

It felt so natural saying I love you to Toshiro she loved it he made her feel special " So you said you love him huh?" Yuzu spoke getting a nod from her sister " How can you love a noble though Karin you always said you'd never fall for one" she was a little disappointed in her sister.

" I know but Toshiro is so much different he's a real person. You know Yuzu it's hard for me to believe he is a noble sometimes or real he is to good to be true with his kind heart and smile. Yuzu I think he's the one you know" she was definite on her words so happy and sure of everything.

Yuzu smiled at her sisters happiness " As long as your happy" she sang.

Yuzu found it lighter as she woke up in the morning, she got ready for work knowing she was in her best and heard a yelp in pain from her sisters room late night her legs were in so much pain she cried well moving or putting on short and pulling her covers over herself.

She walked to the room to see Karin trying to stand and get out of bed for school but she pushed her down and pulled the blankets over her. " No way your staying home you can hardly stand I'll go to the school and tell your teacher just sit tight" Yuzu said and walked out of the room.

Grabbing a coffee she headed to the school, the walk was like a flash to the past as she entered the door screaming and cheering was heard. Everywhere students yelled " WE LOVE YOU!" Yuzu was a goddess in the school then she heard the thing that shocked her girls squealing like nothing " KOURSAKI ICHIGO!" they screamed Yuzu turned to see her brother and Rukia " Well... Well looks like we all decided to come for a visit today eh?" Ichigo smiled and he held Rukia close.

Yuzu giggled and hugged them both when she saw Karin pretty much crying as she walked. Her limbs were on fire and throbbing as she walked the steps " Karin what you doing?!" Yuzu exclaimed as her sister looked down at the steps with a hat covering her face her body trembling " I never miss school" she claimed when Momo approached with her pals.

" Looky here we found the whore" she chuckled as Karin walked up the stairs " Hey I'm talking to you!" she yelled.

Karin ignored her as she moved up the stair her pain was great then her words " Momo leave me alone" Karin hissed when she saw her brother " ICHI-NII!" she screamed and leaped into his arms ignoring her pain. Ichigo swung her around in circles squeezing her tightly. " What are you doing here?!" she excalimed as he put her down the pain overwhemled her mind. Yuzu whispered in her ear to go home and she nodded in pain as she turned around " I'll see ya later Ichi-nii" Karin called as a taxi came to the curb. Getting inside was a pain but the major pain was when the driver hit a bump.

" You okay back there lady?" the driver asked with a spainish acent Karin nodded and he kept driving. As he got to the stop Karin paid and slowly walked to her apartment, the stairs were a nightmare as she got to the top and unlocked the door slowly. " I hate stairs " she whinced and walked to her room pulling on some short shorts and a white tank top.

* * *

Toshiro was worried about Karin at the moment Yuzu had appeared at classes to tell her teachers something about Karin but that was it, he tried to ask her but she never answered. The clock was ticking in his brain as he waited for the last bell to ring for lunch, it was taking forever he was in ballroom at the moment when a hand touched his shoulder he turned to find Momo there " Look I don't like you at all so leave me alone would you" he spoke taking her hand off his shoulder and stepping away from her.

Momo sighed at Toshiro " Can we start over I know I shouldn't try this with you but I truly want a friend please give me another chance Toshiro" she pleaded it may look stupid but she knew sometime you had to make a fool of yourself to get the prize well that was what her father said. She pulled her big puppy dog eyes on him with a pout " Please" she pleaded. " I and Karin may be enemies but doesn't mean we have to" she pleaded.

Toshiro was trying to figure out if it was a trick or if it was true at the moment " I don't think so Momo you seem like a nice girl and all but you have a bad rep with Karin. Plus Ryan told me your games and I am not falling for them, so if you think I'm dense you have another thing coming" he spoke with a cool voice when the bell rang he grabbed his bag and walked out with her following him like a lost puppy. He turned and looked at her with a glare " Stop following me" he growled but she continued.

"Toshiro my dear friend we are dance partners in ballroom well that is what the teacher says since we are 'good' matches so lets try to get along with one another cause one day you'll be stuck with me forever with no choice noble" she snickered and walked away leaving him puzzled in the spot.

" What the hell did the bitch witch want?" Shinji asked walking up to Toshiro with Hiyori by his side. Toshiro turned his head to Shinji " How the hell does she know I am a noble ?" he asked getting a chuckled from Hiyori " Momo is the biggest slimmey slut around with a daddy as a teacher she can get to the files of students anyone and she also has a friend in the computer searching business apparnetly she is connected" she spoke.

Toshiro sighed in defeat at the information _' What did she mean by stuck with me forever that is impossible cause my family doesn't know her and she isn't a noble or Karin for the fact... she is probably trying to get in my head it's nothing. I shouldn't worry so much about the bitch'_ he though but didn't know that she had a trick up her sleeve.

* * *

Karin laid in her bed with her body on top of the covers her leg weren't so sore but it still hurt like a bitch when she walked and moved. The door of the bedroom opened slowly revealing Usagi picking threw " Hey girl" she winced as the pup walked in with the door opening wider. She smiled at the puppy as she jumped onto the bed and curled into the pillow beside her. Toshiro walked threw the door with a grin on his face and sat on the edge of the bed he had final got Yuzu to tell him what was wrong with Karin and well decided to come visit return Usagi to her ower also.

" How are you legs?" he asked softly touching her skin as she smiled up at him.

" They've been better... but I can't complain at the moment. Their better then they were yesturday and this morning" she chuckled. He rubbed small circles on her thighs causing her to moan in pleasure it took pain from her legs, his hands were so strong, soft , cool and soothing it was helping her. He stood up from the bed and grabbed a lotion bottle on the night stand ' Coconut' it readed on the label " You don't have to" she whispered and he smelled the scent in the bottle.

He looked at her thighs and smiled " I'm not trying anything alright" he spoke and slowly pulled her shorts down revealing her underwear the short were short but the nerves he needed to take care of were covered at the moment. He crawled over her and squeezed the bottle and the lotion touched her skin. Slowly rubbing the lotion on her thigh and pressing down a little taking the stress off her limbs. He smiled as he heard her moans of pleasure, placing both hands on her thigh he dug his thumbs into her skin and made little circles on her skin " You have some knots in your thigh" he stated feeling the small bum and slowly massaging around the bum in her flesh releaving the pain and relaxing. The knot vanished at his finger tips and he moved to the next knot. He continued for 30 minutes on her one thigh till moving to the next and repeating the movements.

Karin sighed at the feeling of relaxation took her body the pain was gone altogether after his massage. She looked up into his aqua eye that swollowed her mind in the glance. Wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his white hair leaned up to his lips and kissed them softly, her eyes closed at the movement in his lips with hers. With a quick lip to his lip he opened and allowed her inside for the tongue dance, pulling her closer to his chest with a arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

Usagi snorted at the two making out with her in the room trying to sleep on a pillow. For the first time in all her life she grabbed the pillow into her jaws and dragged it off the bed threw it to the floor were Karin shorts laying and leaped down. Grabbing the pillow again and dragging it out of the room into the living room, she didn't like the floor so she threw the pillow onto the couch and leaped onto the soft fabric walking into a circle and laid down. She closed her eyes only to hear a loud moan from the room. She snorted again and leaped off the couch walked to the door to find the two still clothed and kissing thank god on her part. Glancing around the floor she caught sight of her toy that was a braid rope with a knot on the end, walked over and snatched it in her jaws walked to the room and placed the toy inside the room. Nugde the knot sliding the unknotted side under the door so she could grab it, she glanced back at the two the sound of a zipper being pulled down sounded in her ears. She walked to the dresser and slid under the wooden funiture and grabbed a box her master had kept hiden for a 'en case they are needed time' as the box came out she wiggled from underneath and walked to the box chewed the top and spitting out the card board and grabbed a shiney package inside the box. Dropped it on the ground and sniffed the materail her master hid the word ' Trojan' on the front. Usagi tiltted her head to the side and grabbed the package and walked to the bed and leaped . Moved toward Toshiro and wiggled her head threw his and Karins arms and placed the package on Karin's stomach. Wiggled back out and leaped to the floor walked to the door, grabbed the rope and tugged the toy closing the door. Proud of her knowlegde she walked to the couch and leaped onto her pillow curled up and fell to sleep with a smirk on her face.

Karin felt the warm and soft texture of his tongue on her pulse as she moaned in pleasure. Arching her back to meet his chest with hers the warm feelind in her stomach was something new and the wetness between her legs were new also. Her hand wondered his body pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the ground and her hand unzipping his pants and sliding them down to his ankles her mind was numb at the moment when she choked up a yelp as he squeezed her breast _ 'STOP!'_ her mind screamed. _' No continue feel that beautiful body on yours and inside for once'_ the voice returned then she felt it. His excited memeber in between her legs and alarms sounded in her head to stop " T-T-" a moan of her pleasure broke her words "Tosh-i-ro" she moaned as he continued " We... got... to.. stop" her words broken by moans and yelps she released. " Stop!" she yelped and he froze and got off her rolled to the side of the bed panting. She was shocked at the time as she panted " I'm... not... ready" she panted .

Toshiro was angry, excited, happy about the fact she stopped him in his moment. If he didn't care he would have taken her as his, guilt started to take in for the anger. He was ready to push her to a place she wasn't ready for he was a complete idiot at the moment " I'm sorry" he spoke in shame. Karin turned and stroked his cheek with her hand " Don't say your sorry cause trust me I am not for were I lie that little bit was damn great but we should wait... I'm not ready for sex yet. Can you wait for me?" she spoke with a smile.

He buried his nose into her hair and sighed " I'd wait forever for you" he smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Well it looks like Usagi vanished and made sure we had protection" she chuckled and held up the condom he laughed at the package " Smart puppy she is" Karin smiled and nodded " I taughter her well" she snickered.

* * *

** sorry for the wait !**

**Thanks for the reviews i love it and yes I know the grammer sucks i'll fix that soon but right now im busy but i will do it **

**R&R **


	6. Dare me a date

DARE ME A DATE

Karin sighed as she strenched her legs and core with her hands grabbing her feet as she leaned forward, staying down she took deep sharp breathes till she released and went to the next foot. She was on in 10 minutes with the girls. She did a slow split and helded her breath as her thighs lossened up, there was a huge crowd tonight she was surprised when Uarhara gave her the okay to dance tonight.

When the door opened and the music blarred in she turned to see Rangiku with her bandana in hand, walking over to the streching girl she sat down with the cloth in hand. She smiled as she handed Karin the cloth of red " Gin told me your not losing that color" she spoke softly. Karin was puzzled at the moment as she swiftly put the cloth in her pocket as she streched out more with the bubbly women joinging her in the strech.

" Rangiku?" the dancer questioned at the moment she was the mystery women in the dragon girls right now she was always the one who was giving the dares and the one to help out the most with the group " What's up girly?" Ran sang as she smiled at the girl. Karin sat up and began to do the butterfly with her legs " Is it really that noticabe that I'm a virgin?" the girls have been bugging her all week about the fact that she was still pure.

" Don't worry about that. Look at them all of them aren't and they aren't as good as dancers as you. Think of it as a gift and a blessing, most girls wish they waited for the right guy and you are one of the smart girls that did so don't let them get to your head" Rangiku was soft with her words she was right most girls wish and dream but can't actually say anything about it.

Karin nodded and looked over at the clock to see she had only 5 minutes left till she was to perform her dance, standing she walked to the couch and threw on her red and white jock like jacket with the number 89 on it with big black letters, grabbing her red cap with black graffidy on it across the top. She looked in the mirror with the whole outfit, the dark blue skinny jeans, brown leather belt, red croc top that revealed her perfect stomanch and the dangling belly gem she had since she was 18, red DC's on her feet for her dance.

Rangiku smiled at the girl she always did this before a dance look in the mirror and admire the reflection in it, Karin quickly took the cloth out and tied it around her mouth for the final touch " Now your dragonfide" Rangiku squealed as Karin turned and chuckled at her words. " Go get them" she yelled and started to push Karin out the door.

Walking out into the crowd was simple you'd think people would question a women with a bandana over her mouth in the crowd, reaching the DJ's stage Karin slid under the bars and walked over to DJ with is head phones and turn table " Well aren't you look'n fly tonight Kar" he spoke getting a eye roll for the dragon as they hugged quickly before she disappeared into the shadow of the corners.

" Alright my pop'n lock'n fella's and fiiiine gentle ladies! Put your feet and ear's together for the eye's of the gang, the dragon ladies" DJ spoke as the crowd cheered loudly, he began to spin his records for the tune.

_Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa ey_

Flipping over the rails of the stage Karin spun and landed on the floor with her feet the crowd screamed at her trick making her smirk, waving in her group she was ready for the dance.

_I was your clothes in the closet (closet),_

_I was about to throw your jeans in the washer (washer),_

_Till I saw a piece of paper saying Tasha (Tasha)_

_I gotta say I found this a bit shocking (shocking)_

_It's on receipts here to say you went shopping (shopping_

_You bought some Nike shoes_

_But why you buying stockings?_

The dance was about a women who dated a man for a while, they're realtionship was long till one day when she was cleaning she found a note and a letter for another women. Instantly she went and did some research to find out he was more then cheating but had been doing it for they're own relationship. Toshiro knew this as he watched the routine in action as the girls moved quickly and all, most dressed like a footballers girlfriend which meant they wanted the guy to be a football player. He placed the liqour on the table for the group of women that squealed at his smile like he could let them down so easily, he smiled for them once more before heading back to the bar for another order. Turning in the chair he watched the girls well mostly Karin she had something different then the other with her movement and soul she put into the dancing for some reason.

_Boy how could you lie to me _

_Thought you would die for me _

_I'm not accepting another apology_

_After 3 years, I'ma let it go_

_Can't stand around and crying no more _

_Got your bags packed sitting by the door _

_I'ma leave your heart broken on the floor _

The women had had a notice of his cheating before but didn't leave but this was the last time. So she packed his things and wanted it to do over, cause she was done with the man and his games. Toshiro watched as the crowd cheered they trully loved the dragons for some reason, okay he too did. They were a great dancing group that could win the streets if they entered or tried. " Order" Yuzu spoke but the man didn't hear her she looked over to see he was yet again memorized by her sister. She tapped his shoulder softly causing his to turn around " You really need to start trying not to get lost in her dancing or her cause your orders up " she smiled as he took the tray and walked to the fariest table were some guys were seat.

_You're gonna be in the emergency room _

_I'm standing by your bed_

_ and so tempted to pull out your IV_

_You're gonna be in the emergency room _

_I'm fighting with myself_

_I can't hurt you even through you hurt me _

_You're gonna be in the emergency room_

_Trying to call the nurse but nobody can help you now_

_Let me see you try to live without me _

_Now where's your heartbeat_

_Flat line on the EKG_

When the men ended up in the hospital the women came and was by his side, she wanted to leave but couldn't she loved him to much. Toshiro placed the beer down on the table as the guys looked over at the girls whistling and howling. Toshiro was sick of his gender at the moment if they all acted like that when a white male turned to his friend " Red " they spoke. Toshiro froze and looked at the males " Man she has a nice ass! I would smack that any day" one yelled " I know she's fiiiiinnneee" the black spoke a Toshiro's anger was building up in the pit of his stomach.

_I was home late at night watching tv_

_Got a call from my girl saying RiRi_

_Saw your man in the club _

_In thought he was out of town doing business said he'd be _

_back in three weeks _

_And now I'm mad_

_Sitting in the kitchen getting sad_

_Looking at your pictures _

Even after she gave him another chance she was treated the same way but worse, lied and was told by a friend about the whole thing which was a huge heart break. Toshiro tried not to say anything at the moment as they talked more and more about Karin and how they would like to 'treat' her with they're pleasure. Which word was like a illness you wanted to vomit on every second. " Oi, man do you know that hot pepper over there?" one of the guy asked him as he sipped his beer, Toshiro looked down at the man with a glare " Yes. Yes I do" he spoke " How she's so hot? Way out of your leag" another spoke. Toshiro smirked and tucked the tray under his arm " Funny you say that cause she my girlfriend " he spoke and walked away.

_Boy, how could you lie to me_

_Thought you would die for me _

_I'm not accepting another apology _

_After three years, I'ma gonna let it go_

_can't stand around crying no more _

_Got your bags packed sitting by the door_

_I'ma leaving your heart broken on the floor_

Even though the songs lyrics would repeat the girls managed to do a different sense each time with the movement and beats. Toshiro was back at the bar when he watched the girls whined to the floor and back up " I can see why Karin's thighs were so sore last night" Yuzu spoke to Toshiro as he nodded in agreely " I know she had knots in them" he added. Yuzu froze in her spot.

_You're gonna be in the emergency room _

_I'm standing there by your bed _

_and so tempted to pull out your IV_

_You're gonna be in the emergency room _

_I'm fighting with myself _

_I can't hurt you even through you hurt me _

_You're gonna be in the emergency room _

_Trying to call for the nurse but nobody can help you now _

_Let me see you try to live without me _

_Flat line on the EKG_

" How do you know that?" Yuzu asked as she dried a glass with a cloth. Rose slid in beside Toshiro leaning in to the conversation with intrest " Easy I was the one who took them out" he spoke seeing Roses jaw drop and Yuzu fainted on the floor, he looked over the bar to see her on the ground with the glass in hand still. He blinked a few times at the girl on the floor as she laid there when her eyes fluttered open.

_ I did wrong,girl_

_Had a bunch of numbers in my phone, girl (I did)_

_But we been in this relationship too long, girl_

_For you to be listening to your silly home girls_

_Better go on, girl_

_Now baby think about it ( think about it )_

_Everything we do they gonna read about it ( read about it )_

_Put it on a radio and TV outlet_

_Do you want to your picture in the paper _

_You know them haters _

_You hear 808_

_The drum, that's my heart beat _

_I'm going numb, I said Rihanna, I'm feeling stressed _

_I'm going under cardiac arrest_

" Damn boy!" Rose chuckled and twirled in her seat that spun with a look she stopped and looked at his eyes with a smile " Tell me now did she enjoy it?" Rose continued. Toshiro was puzzled. Who doesn't like a massage? " Yeah she enjoyed the massage" he spoke as she squealed softly then stopped " Wait! What! Massage? " she spoke in surprise as he glared at Karin " God open them aready" she hissed and walked into the dressing room for her performance that was next.

_You're gonna be in the emergency room_

_I'm standing by your bed _

_and so tempted to pull out your IV_

_You're gonna be in the emergency room_

_I'm fighting myself _

_I can't hurt you even though you hurt me _

_You're gonna be in the emergency room _

_Trying to call the nurse but nobody can help you now _

_Let me see you try to live without me _

_Now where's your heart beat _

_Flat line on the EKG_

_Falt line on the EKG_

Toshiro smiled when the new beat went on and Karin was off the floor, when she appeared at his side she pulled down the cloth and pulled on his black tie swinging him to her face. She smiled and kissed his softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck he grabbed her waist pulling her closer she gasped sligthly and chuckled as they pulled away and kissed again. He stood from the stool and wrapped a firm arm around her wasit keeping her close as his other tangled in her raven locks.

Karin moaned softly as they're tongues mingled and mashed together. " Miss me much" she chuckled as he kissed her again, she jumped back and placed a finger on his lips as she moved away " I still have dances to do... just wait for me" she spoke only to be pulled back in to a hug " I don't want to wait though" he whinned.

Karin laughed softly and kissed him again, " Oh don't whine your sleeping over either way you can wait" she spoke and vanished.

* * *

After several long hip bashing and thigh killing dances Karin was exhasted. She panted as she walked to the dressing room with the tired group behind her, she dropped to the floor and spreaded against the cold floor as the other packed up for home. " Kar, you still have the dare" Soi fon reminded her getting a groan at the news.

" I know I do" she whinned at the time she was tired and sore from the waist down from all the hip movement, whined and group griding she was ready to kill Rose at the moment. Getting up she stripped off her clothing and dug into her bag as the girls left the room with they're bags filled with clothing.

Toshiro finished serving the girls they're drinks for the dancing they did, when he felt a slap on his back. He turned to meet Ryan, Shinji and Hisagi " What do you guys want?" he spoke as Ryan smiled at him brightly. This can't be good?

" What are you doing tonight?" Shinji spoke leaning against the booth with his hat hitting his eyes from everyone, when Hiyori walked up " Shinji" she spoke and he looked over with a smile before wrapping her into a kiss.

" I was going to go to Karin's for the night. Why do you guys ask?" he spoke he honestly couldn't wait to be able to just go to Karins and crash he never knew working was so tiring. He wouldn't complain it was just something you have to get used to at the moment, especailly the staying on your feet thing. So far he felt like his feet would just fall off and run awat leaving him on the floor ready to sleep.

"Oh" Ryan spoke with wide eyes " Did she tell you anything about the dare?" he asked she was rather secretive about the dare for the first time in a long time.

" No she just kept saying I'll see it when she does it and know exactlly why she kept it a secert... What dioes it mean anyways?" he never understood the whole dare, even how many times Karin explained it to him. He never got it really it was confusing to him.

" A dare is to test a dragons pride, strengths and color" Hisagi spoke from the side " Each dragon has a bandana which you noticed but the color is our skill. Rose has pink for the movement of her hips, Rangiku purple for her strengths in indepent dancing, Ryan sky blue for the smooth moving, Twitch white for the poping and locking and Karin red for the all round dancer " he explained.

" What's the top color?" Toshiro asked if Karin had the red and the all around dancer then what was the all dance color?

" We don't have a black-" Ryan spoke only to get Shinji inrupting.

" We're probably getting one tonight, after Karin is done her dare, She'll be the new black after a year unblack" he spoke when the lights went out and all went black " What the hell!" Ryan yelled.

" Alright! My lovely dancers are dare is in three... two.. one and dance" DJ's voice echoed in the dark as the bar lights turned on and the sight of black shoes appeared, the person wasn't able to be seen at the the music started with a fast beat the feet moved quickly.

Then the lights when on with that they saw the person, with the black skinny jeans, leather jacket and black hat on was the persons back that flowed with raven long locks. " Oh shit!" _Ryan_ exclaimed.

_Ay' yo Sean, you _

_Dutty, Dutty, Dutty love, love_

_I'm feeling like you letting go_

_Dutty, Dutty , Dutty love, love_

_I'm feeling like you letting go _

_Dutty, Dutty, Dutty love,love_

_I'm feeling like you letting go_

_Dutty, Dutty, Dutty love, love _

Ignoring the pain in her thighs and legs Karin moved with n effort the drop to the wave like movement she had on the way up from the bar, the black bandana on her mouth as she spun around with no care she stopped and saw the shocked expressions on the gangs faces. Rangiku smiled and nodded as she gripped her hat and flung it to the right she knew who had gotten the hat right from the bar she gripped the silver pole she swang on to the ground where she moved and shook her hips.

_Don't de scared grl, call on me _

_'cuz me I want you for my eyes I'm a _

_lover, you see _

_And the way you are wind and the _

_way you are born _

_Said no matter how much I feel _

_rushed, I will not stop_

A hand wrapped around her waist she moved and the owner came out with the black outfit and her hat upon his head as he spun her into his side. The deep blue ocean eyes looked into her as they danced together all the way to the dance floor, her goal was to get her hat back in the dance and keep it.

_But baby girl will you be mine _

_Go on, show your skin because _

_you're one of a kind_

_And I'm alive, girl I must be in love _

_'Cuz the way you are grindin' off my _

_car top_

Rose could do nothing but watch in 'awe' as Karin grinded against some guy wearing black. She smiled as she looked over at the rest of the guy watching who seemed more shocked at the moment " WOOOOHOOOO! GO KAR!" she screamed as the two parted and Karin spun to her knee's with the guy following her to the ground. She jumped up from her seat and cheered as she watched her best friend grind and whined with out a care.

_Dutty, Dutty, Dutty love love _

_I feeling like you letting go_

_Dutty, Dutty, Dutty love love _

_I feel like you letting go _

_Dutty Dutty Dutty love love_

_I feeling like your letting go_

_Dutty Dutty Dutty love love _

_What if you just come right out _

_of these clothes _

_You can finally feel the wind when it blows_

_Don't be scared to be free tom let go show it off_

_Feel like letting go _

_Oh oh Oh oh_

As Karin and the guy did a quick slapping routine with the song they turned and continued the whole, sexual attractive dance they practiced not taking they're eyes off each other. When they sepreate they slid to the left then to the right poping they're legs and elbows together, it was hard on the bones but easy for the muscule.

_I'm here and you might not like_

_'Cuz you need Sean King in your life_

_King I'm a man and a man can't change _

_And if I come over there I'll lock up_

_with them lip_

_Yo I feel like letting go _

_If you never know, baby now you know _

_' Cuz You're one of a kind, and you dress so fine _

_Like my diamond chain, you shine so bright, oh_

Ryan gawked at the sense. His ex was grinding with some guy he nor did anyone know, she was doing it without a care too. As she stepped forward back and popped more and more with the mystery man, she seemed more lose then ever. When she stole back her hat she seemed more of a victor then a loser. When he heard the cheering from his side he looked over to see Toshiro whistling as most of the girl watched and cheered. Of all people he was okay with this, it was like touching another guy well dating someone it was .. was .. cheating in Ryan's eyes. But who was he to tale he did cheat and was a cheater also.

_Dutty Dutty Dutty love love _

_I feel like you letting go _

_Dutty Dutty Dutty love love _

_I feel like you letting go_

_Dutty Dutty Dutty love love _

_I feel like you letting go_

_Dutty Dutty Dutty love love _

_What if you just come right out of these clothes _

_You can finally feel the widn when it blows _

_Don't be scared to be free to let go, show it off _

_Feel like letting go _

_Oh oh Oh oh_

Karin was proud as she got the hat back as she moved to the middle of the floor with partner in front she was confidnet about her the tempo changed she saw the rest of the black dressed memebers jump down from the Dj stage and join the line as the rapping began, three of them being Ichigo, Rukia and Yuzu.

_ Ay'yo Sean, You Mr. Kingston_

_You say you have it, Louie it, and then some _

_Look how you go in all your ice _

_You pretty and you nice _

_You done want Nicki as your wife _

_But you say I be up where you stay_

_I aint like them other bitches that be actin' loosely _

_Know you gettin' hype, I know you wanna get up in it _

_But I just want to think about t for another minute _

_I think I like you style ya'll _

_Why ya'll _

_Why don\t we let go_

Each member gliched out of the line slowly till they were out and dancing a routine involving all popping and locking with some whining, Karin saw the orange and the short raven hair together at the side with Kaien the one she started with. Yuzu was with Chad as they danced together in the fashion everyone was in, she was stuck with Kent still as he moved toward her it was like he was showing her this whole now world on how to loosen up a little bit.

_Ay yo and I ain't gotta tell 'em_

_And I aint gotta sell 'em_

_It's YSL teddy _

_And yes I killa kill 'em _

_I guess I am the villain _

_I park on the curb, I'm the owner of the building the building _

_Ya deaf? (deaf)_

_Boy soon left _

_Come get this playboy bunny like hugh heph _

_sigh _

_Rasta far I _

_Dutty Dutty D-D-D-Dutty_

As the rapping ended the tempoed changed and the guys lead the girls to the stage again with Karin always, in a line the girls readied for the next dance as DJ mixed the beat quickly so they had time to relax for a second or two. As Flo Rida started up with Sean Kingston as the booty's started to roll like the song spoke.( I'm doing a kinda remix on this part cause so far the dancing and songs are huge and I want to get to the KarShiro right about now or soon but I will list the songs just in case you want to hear them for real)

_Gon' gamble with it, show me I'm da man._

_Shake it on da floor, like dice pon ya hand _

_Lemme see dat ass roll,roll, roll, roll_

_Dey it go! (x2)_

DJ remixed the beat as the girls slowly rolls they butts to the beat the started to shake and roll to the ground, revealing the guys in the back doing a hip pop dance, as they went down and whined. as the rapping continued the boys danced off as the beat went to more of a slapping the lights swirled around as the dance start up again with the girl doing a clapping and slapping routine.

_So boy you better come down (down, down down)_

_Cause I got 10 on my left tryin' get me at the disco_

_20 on my right tryin' take me to a rock show _

_30 in the back tryin' harder and the list goes on and on, goes on and on_

_Cause you've been blowning me up on the cella-phone_

_tryin get a little love, tryin to get me alone_

_But if you wanna get a piece of this heart of mine boy stop get in line_

The girls threw up they old color as the song end and they cheered, many grabbing Karin into hugs and bouncing around her " Black! Black! Black Dragon! " they cheered and the crowd rawred as the girls possed and the boy followed in with them, Karin was now a black dragon on New York.

Karin squealed as she jumped with the girl she was out of red and done for the colors she was the top. When she saw her group rush up she leaped into they're hugs like there was no tomorrow, but when a hand took her hat and rubbed it against her head she turned to se Kent and his wife there also " Great job peep squeak" he teased only to get a hard kick in the shin but not from Karin. He looked over to see Rukia still in her black bandana " Oh look it's the grumpy trool under the brigde" he teased getting another kick to the shin.

" Idiot " Rukia spoke as Ichigo laughed at her actions. Kent looked over at the oranged haired men laughing " And you want to marry that" Kent spoke getting a kick to the shin and slaps to the back of the head " What's wrong with you!" all three women yelled as he winced in pain. He glared at Karin and Mayah at they're hits but they stayed strong with they eyes. " God I was joking!" he protested. " NO YOU WEREN'T!" they yelled again.

Kent sighed in defeat " You can't never win with women" he spoke and walked away with Ichigo by his side. The girls squealed and Yuzu joined in with her arms drapped around Karin's shoulders " Now all the Koursaki's were black dragons! I say we go clubbing!" she exclaimed.

" Sorry Yu I have plans" Karin spoke with a smile as she looked at Mayah who nodded " I was going to have Toshiro sleepover and stuff" she was a little embrassed at the moment to admit it.

" I and Ichigo have to go mail invitations for the wedding and keep planning" Rukia spoke.

" I and Kent have to be up early tomorrow for work sorry" Mayah spoke with her brown skin and black hair.

" It's okay I guess it's just I and Chad" Yuzu called out as they seprated

* * *

Karin sighed as she sat down on the soft couch with her peace sign pj shorts and a purple rugby shirt on with a bowl of popcorn in her hand as she looked over at the frigde to see Toshiro with his boxers and shirtless, she couldn't take her eyes off his ripped back as he grabbed a cane of pepsi, the table was filled with junk. Candy, chocolate, twistlers, smarties, sweddish berries and fuzzy peaches. Usagi was sleeping on the floor with her dog bed she rarely slept on. When Karin noticed that Toshiro was silent she got a little curious and stood shakey with the pain in her legs unbarable as she moved towards him.

Touching his back held her breath when he swung around and wrapped his arms around her she squealed at the action " And she goes with her curiousity" he teased as she laid her head on his chest softly inhaling his sweet scent of husky spices and lime " How bad are your legs?" he asked seeing the dancing she did he was surprised she didn't make him carry her home in his arm, when she didn't answer he guessed bad.

" They hurt but it's a good hurt" she tried to tell him but he swiftly sweaped her legs from undernearth her and carried her bridal style to the couch, she giggled at the act when he placed her down she sighed. Straddling her body he smiled and kissed her lips fully with her taste swarming his mouth, as his hand reached her jaw and gently held her in place for more of her delicous taste as they battle with tongues Karin wrapped her legs around his waist. Ignoring the pain and burning feeling in her thighs as the pain was numbed by his mouth.

Wrapping her arm around his neck and her other hand drapped in his hair she deepened the kiss, Toshiro pulled away and admired her sight with the eye and the jaw line. His thumb traced her face as she looked up at him with caring eyes, he smiled down and kissed her softly over and over again. Gently putting her legs down he listened to her sharp breathes and rare ' Ow' signing that he was right she was in pain.

Sitting upward on the couch he looked over at her " Karin can I ask you something?" he spoke there was something that was bugging him at the moment it was something he needed the answer too. As he looked over at her again she smiled and nodded biting her bottom lips slightly " Why do you hold in your pain?" he asked.

Karin sighed and closed her eyes " My mother she once told me that when you live life to the fulliest the pain is worth it. She was in so much pain during those days that I'd hold in my tears and sadness so she would be happy for those few hours I visited her with a smile and bright colors" she spoke looked down at her lap " I'm sorry if you want me to be more open about my pain it's just there is certain times I just want to be strong enough like my mother was when I was little" she spoke.

Toshiro wrapped his arm her shoulder pulling her closer as he kissed her head softly " It's okay, I guess wanted to know is all" he said and looked down at her eyes they were filled with thought and questions, he leaned forward close to them till they're eyes were pouring into each other " What are you thinking about?"

Karin shook her head and kissed his cheek softly as she laid back the couch " I was think abou something" she spoke and poped a swiddish berry in her mouth, closing her eyes she sighed. She was honestly thinking if she was ready and if she could go all the way without hearing that voice in her head telling her to stop at the moment.

Toshiro smirked and quickly trapped her arms over her head, surprising her to the fulliest amount. He towered over her body and leaned into her lips " Tell me " he chuckled at the time. She snorted and shook her head in protest, he grunted and held the position. " Your so stubborn" he stated as she giggled.

" Can you get off me this is consitered rape in New York" she snickered as he rolled his eyes but didn't move a inch " Tell me " he repeated she pouted and struggled against his hold " No" she spoke he kept still at her words " Toshiro " she hissed with a glare it was rather uncomfortable, having a muscular, tall growen ass man on top of you.

" Tell me and I get off as simple as that Karin" he spoke as she sighed in anger " Fine. I was thinking if I was ready" she answered and looked to the side in shame, he got off her quickly and sat beside her " And? Are you?" he asked seeing her expression change quickly he yook that as a no right away.

" Yeah I'm ready it's just that I'll be like all those girls who give out and then break up the next day, like really they're ashamed enough to say ' Yeah I opened my legs and gave my virginity away to a guy I thought loved me but ended up he just wanted sex' they were used and then thrown away like a old rag" she didn't want that at all, to be used and then thrown away that would hurt the most.

Toshiro understood her point of view on the whole thing. " You know it's not only the girls it's the guys too sometimes. It's very rare " he knew guys that were treated like that with a women, they cried for days and ate ice cream, stayed in the dark without socializing with any one because they were ashamed of what had happened to them.

" I know. Hisagi's was like that with his first, I felt so bad for him. We ended up watching Grey's for a whole week well he ate ice cream and cried, it was worse then me and Yuzu on our period" she chuckled at the mermory she looked over at his with his hot body and structure and smiled " What about you did you have your first time?" she asked.

Toshiro cringed at the question he didn't want to talk about it, the women was horrible and she was bitchy and rude " What movie you want to watch?" he was trying to change the subject. Karin looked over at him with puzzled eyes at the moment as she tossed him a DvD with two women on it that read ' White Chicks' on the cover " What's this a chick flick?" Karin slapped his arm and grabbed the DVD, she walked to the TV and placed the disk in the tray.

" I can't believe you have never watched White Chicks it's my favorite movie, and it's funny as hell " she laughed and she grabbed the popcorn and down next to him with it in arms, wrapping a blanket around them she snuggled into his chest and looked at the screen as the movie played, she laughed at the screen and the actor. All Toshiro did was watch as she laughed and the sweet sound fill his ears. He only found himself chuckling with her at the sence _' Only if I met her sooner, in my teen years when I met that women. I wouldn't have been like this questioning my first and regretting it all at the same time'_ that was all his mind kept talking him.

* * *

As the night went on Karin and Toshiro ended up going to bed, with her in his arms close and sweet. Her legs tangled in his as she laid her head on his chest and the soft sound of her breath in the air around them, he played with her hair as she slept softly with the sun high in the sky by now he just laid there in the dark room with her. It was around 9 am all was calm, it was Friday and it was the only day of the week the dance school was closed for second year students.

Karin sturred slightly in her sleep only causing her to tighten her hold on his with her leg, Toshiro smiled softly at her action and squeezed her shoulders slightly getting a moan as she snuggled closer. Brushing his fingers against her skin she sighed at his touch "Your a real shit disturber" she muttered and looked up at him.

" Well Good morning" he smiled as she rolled her eyes at his words, she lifted slightly and pressed her lips against his. Mindly the morning breath he lifted up to her for a closer touch as she straddled his hips slowly, pulling apart Karin smirked " Good morning" she whispered. Toshiro raised a brow at her wicked game and wrapped his arms round her firmly and gripped the sheets.

With a swift movement Karins back was on the mattress the sheet thrown over them, she yelped when she felt Toshiro pull her close and bite her neck softly causing her to jump softly. When they're eyes caught each others they froze and smiled at the time, when a sighing noise caught they're attention they peeked threw the sheets to see Yuzu with her hair messed and in her bath robe, a cup of coffee in her hand as she stood at the door way.

" G-Good Morning " they both spoke at the same time a little shocked at the girl in the door way at the moment as she yawned. " Kar-chan get up and make me breakfast: Yuzu whined at the door her head was pounding and her body ached at the moment. Karin narrowed her eyes at her twin " Do I look like your personally chief?" she asked in a hiss.

" Yes you do so get me some breakfast" Yuzu whined and walked away before her twin could protest. Sitting down at the dinner table with advil and coffee Yuzu winced as she heard her sister and Toshiro walk into the kitchen, the clinging of pans and bowls made her head worse. " Stop it " she spoke only causing her sister to make bigger and louder noises.

" What you have a hangover?" Karin asked with a devilish eye as Yuzu nodded she smirked and banged a frying pan against the stove, Yuzu placed her head on the table with her arms over her hand " STOP" Yuzu exclaimed. " This what you get for drinking and then ordering me around little a maid" Karin glared.

Yuzu smiled softly as she smelled the food cooking as she looked up at her sister and then to the bedroom she slept in for the night, the large dark shadow on the wall moving made her smile brighter " You'll pay for that noise" she chuckled.

Karin narrowed her eyes at Yuzu as she scrambled eyes " What are-" a large yawn broke her speech as she looked at the hallway to see the tan, large body in boxer of Chad with bed head. She froze in shock for the time being as he moved past her in to Yuzu were he kissed her softly, her eyes widened at the moment as he sat down at the time " Good morning" he yawned as Karin stayed in place, her brain gathering the facts.

" YUZU!" she screamed and looked over at her twin who was smittened with a smile " IN MY APARTMENT! IN MY GUEST BED! WITH THE SHEETS I BOUGHT! WELL I WAS SLEEPING!?" Karin screamed as she put the bowl down and paced the kitchen in anger, she looked over at her twin who was blushing " What does the room look like?" Karin asked walking down the hallway only to see the terror and the mess, she ran her fingers threw her hair " YOUR CLEANING THIS UP!" Karin screamed.

When Karin was about to scream again two hands brushed her hair away and kissed her neck, the feel of the lush lips upon her skin causing her to calm down " It's alright you need to calm down, they'll clean it up" Toshiro whispered in her ear sending her far from anger. " Alright" she whisphered as he guided her to the kitchen again, he looked over at Yuzu who was shocked at her sisters calmness at the moment " You are cleaning that room" he spoke as she stared as Karin walked back to the cooking with a hum in her throat. Was that her sister?

* * *

After the long breakfast filled with silence and forks, Toshiro and Chad had left. It was about 7pm and Toshiro was going to pick Karin up at 8 for the date. Yuzu walked out with a huff of anger she had been cleaning all day while Karin sat on the couch with Usagi on her lap as she watched her clean the room. She flopped onto the couch with her hair in a bun and her long painting T-shirt along with sweat pants " I hate you right now" Yuzu whined if it wasn't enough to have a massive hangover her fingers were numb, knee's on fire and back aching from the cleaning and scrubbing.

Karin stood and walked towards the bedroom with her jeans on and a baggy V neck as she looked over the room and smiled. " Well you should have thought about that once you decide to have sex in that room" she spoke and walked to bathroom, Yuzu sighed as she watched her sister walked to the room.

" Well it was sooo worth it in the beginning but that labor was horrible" she watched as Karin walked from the bathroom letting the water run to warm, she gave a puzzled look at her twin " Where are you going tonight?" she hadn't heard about any plans of a sort from her.

" I have a date " Karin sang as she stripped down and stepped into the shower, letting the water wash away stress in her muscule and body slowly. Her raven hair coated her face as it was soaked by the water, she began to scrubb with shampoo and then conditoner that was scented vinillia. Washing her body quickly she stepped out of the shower and onto the cold floor, wiping the steamed covered mirror she smiled at her reflection. For some reason her heart was fluttering and her body tingled with joy, it was like her first ever date she had when she started to date.

Walking to her bed room she looked over at her twin as she watched T.V. " Chad is not coming over tonight " she stated she didn't want the same mess as this morning. Yuzu pouted at her statement " Your so cruel" she snapped as she watched the screen not paying her sister any mind at the moment.

Karin stepped into the dark bedroom with the towel wrapped around her body as she flipped the light switch she heard a bark from the bed, looking over she saw Usagi wagging her tail and tilting her head at her " Do give me that look Usagi" she spoke as the puppy rolled her eyes, it was the sad fact that her and the puppies personality were alike at the most.

Searching threw the closet for something to wear Karin pouted, she looked over her jeans, her blouses, the shoes in her closet but nothing seemed perfect. She fell to the bed and sighed " I can't find anything to wear" she muttered to herself like a nut. Usagi licked her cheek and pawed her face softly " You try and look Usagi cause I can't decide" she whined. She officaly going nuts she was going to let a puppy pick her clothing for a date.

Usagi snorted and leaped from the bed to the clothing covered floor. Digging around the mess with her paws looking for the object she saw earlier in the area, she growled when she hit the floor and didn't see the object. Moving to the closet more she sniffed and found the familiar scent of the clothing, she dug again to find the large lose extremly deep V neck blouse with the mix of different purple hues, she snatched it in her jaw and walked over to the only avaliable spot on the floor. Walking back to the mess she found a pair of black tights and Karin's black tube top. She leaped back on the bed and licked Karin causing her to sit up with a giggle and look over at her idea, she smiled and shook her head at the puppy " I love your style" she spoke as Usagi barked and laid back down on the bed.

With the pups decision on Karin smiled and twirled in the small mirror on the wall of her room, her hair in lose curls and a clip in the shape of a dragon fly in her hair holding her bangs up in place, when she heard the door bell ring she paniced and looked in the mirror with her make up on and then applied her lip gloss. Usagi barked at her as she walked to the door to answer it, when she saw her high heeled black leather boots that came to her high calf. " Thank you" she whispered and rubbed her pups head softly as she slid the boots on.

Karin unlocked the door and opened it to see Toshiro in a pair of dress pants and a dark green dress shirt and a leather jacket, leather shoes as he looked out at the staircase without looking at her. She noted the twitch in his fingers as he ' Waited' for her, he was nervous it was his first time going on a normal date and he was nervous to see if you could call it normal and not noble at all. Karin smiled and took his hand causing him to turn and look over at her with awe at the sight " You look handsome" she spoke with a blush as she closed the door of her apartment.

Toshiro admired the sight the purple hues made her face and skin look even more beautiful, the black tights made her strong, long and silky legs look mysterious and the boot gaver her more height then before " Y-You look... beautiful" he stuttered as she kissed his cheek softly " Why thank you" she giggled and laced her finges threw his as they walked down the stairs.

Once they reached the outside world Karin looked at the busy street and the busy world around her. The tired workers walking home and the taxies still running by for business, Toshiro guided her threw the sidewalk. He looked over at her with her eyes looking at the city with the smile that made his heart melt to pieces. He wrapped a arm around her shoulders bring her closer to him, with no hesitation she hugged his side. The warmth of his body was nice since the night was a little chilly, as they came to a cross walk Toshiro smiled down at her " Where are you taking me?" she asked she hadn't been on this street or in these parts of New York.

" You'll see so enough" he spoke as the cross walk flashed and allowed them to walk across the street with several people going the same way, once a cross Karin looked at the buildings some still lite up and some dark. The sidewalk lights passing over them casting they're shadows on the walk. Turning a corner into a empty sidewalk and area she looked around the lone street. " We're here" he stated as he looked at the park with the large feild and walls in the far distance you could hear loud and soft music.

Walking along the grass with Toshiro guiding her to the spot, Karin gasped at the sight of the twinkling lights and the cazebo were white lights hang off the railings and the roof. On the grass was a blanket, with several others. A little basket filled with food and drinks, tree's that stood with pride and honor " Wow" was all she could say as she sat on the blanket.

" I know. It's right near the classical musical theatre so we have the music" Toshiro smiled as he sat down with her, Karin leaned into his side with the sound of violens in the air, she inhaled the wonderful scent of him and looked up at his eyes that twinkled in the lights around them. " You set all this up" she smiled as he looked down at her and kissed her forehead " Of course " he whispered.

Toshiro reached into the basket and pulled out a contaner filled with cookies, she laughed at the container and recalled yestursday with Ryan and him with her cookie dough " Cookies" she chuckled as he shrugged " Yep made them myself, since you wanted some yesturday but sadly me and Ryan ate the dough.. so I owed you some as it is" he spoke running his finger threw his hair.

Karin smiled and opened the lide " Well thank you, was it your first time making them without someone by your side" she asked looking at the messy shape sizes and the odd burnt ones.

Toshiro blushed at the moment " Sadly it was. And I was terrible at it so I do except you-" Karin kissed his lips softly and pulled away with a smile, lips still lingering around eachother " It's the thought and effort that counts, not the quality" she whispered. At least he tried to make them and so what if he failed horribly it was the fact he remembered and tried. Toshiro tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her to his lips at the moment, with small movements of they're lips and the little mingling between mouths. Pulling apart they smiled at one another.

" What else did you make?" she asked looking at the basket, he chuckled and pulled out peanut butter sandwiches and chocolate covered fruit " The only things I can cook that won't taste horribly" he spoke she chuckled at the sight if the sandwhichs. Toshiro handed her a sandwhich and she smiled as she unwrapped the plastic " Well this is ever original" she spoke as she took a bite of the sandwhich.

" Well that was the only thing my parents and servants ould let me make, in the kitchen. Apparently it isn't proper for a man of they're money to be able to cook a meal" he spoke in shame looking at the grass he pouted when her finger lifted his chin to her eyes " It's wonderful, I was never big on gaint dates or anything so you hit the jackpot" she spoke as he lossened up a little bit.

Karin finished her sandwhich and took a sip of the sparkling champagne he brought and poured " And if you want I could teach you a thing or too about cooking" she offered as he smiled " That would be nice" he joked and sipped his drink. " What's your family like?" she asked.

Toshiro sighed and looked up at the starry sky above them " Well my mom she is one of a kind, a heart of gold and the hit of a demon. She was alway the one I would talk to since my father is impossible to talk to, she alway was the one who excepted the facted I hated dating noble women and the fact I would never marry one. But my father he is obessed with the fact that noble women are high in popualtion and only wants me to date, marry, sleep and breed noble. Which is never happening, then there's my 'brother' Kaien, when I was little he was adopted into the family. He was always protective of things he loves, like once we had a heart shaped cookie that mom made and he protected it for a month before it got moldy. He's married now to a noble women, her names Miyako she's nice and gently. They met before marriage and dated against the rules to his luck she was the one dad arranged to marry him. Lastly there's my oldest brother Akio, he's all rough and tuff with the large structure and built. He is away in Russia doing some studies on the old roaylity from World War One" Toshiro's family was different then he ever suppected.

" They sound nice, your brother Kaien sounds like Ichigo over protective" she leaned back on her hands as she looked at the stars. So many in the world and they were all so bright right there, no lights to bug the sight just the stars. She laid down on the blanket and looked up at them.

Torshiro closed his eyes and picutred the family he had all the way back home " What about your family... well your dad" he spoke so far he met her brother and her sister now the missing piece was her father the one she looked up to for everything.

Karin chuckled " Ahh... my dad is a world class goof, I really mean it. When Ichigo lived with him he used to wake him with a surprise attack in the mornings. Ichigo would freak out and they would start fighting about it. Dad being the goofy type would always say he was trying to keep his skills sharp. Under all that goofiness he is the most caring, loving and understanding person you would ever know" she smiled at the thought of her father with the beard and silly smile.

Toshiro smiled at the image he had of the man with the orange haired men he met earlier. His father was completely oppoiste with the whole business side of him, he seemed like the kind of guy that would go nuts if he used a public washroom. As a shooting star went by he closed his eyes and took a deep breath ' _I wish dad will accept Karin'_ that would be the best, to have his father accept the women he fell for in such a short period of time. He stand up and stood on his feet moved to her and offered a hand " Would you like to dance?" he asked as she giggled and took his hand in hers.

" I'd love too" as she stood he walked with her to the cazebo, stepping up from the steps they walked to the middle of the floor. As the sound of chello's sounded with voilens and flutes they held eachother close. Karin closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder and hands on his arms. Her heart was fluttering like a birds wing in the breeze as he held her close, she thought she was the luckiest girl on the planet. In his arms she felt safe and loved " Toshiro" she muttered.

With his arms wrapped around her and his hands stroking her back softly he listened to her breath softly, the women he met at the dance night was now in his arms, in love with him like he was with her, open and happy. His life was perfect at the moment with her here, he wouldn't want the night to end. Lifting her slightly he walked in a small circle as she looked down into his eyes with her raven hair framing her face. Karin's hands gently pressed on his shoulders as he walked in a circle, she kissed him again as he placed her on the ground once again, looking out at the stars she smiled at the shooting one " Shooting star make a wish" she spoke looking over at him.

Toshiro smiled and kissed her forehead " I wish we'll never break up" he whispered and she laid her head on his chest, " I hope so too" she whispered into his chest.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait guys i was busy but now i must tell you all dance step shall be updates every weekend or friday all depends.**

**Get in Line by: Ke$ha ( last song)**

**Dutty love (letting go) by: Sean Kingston and Nicki Minja ( the dance with Kent and Karin) **

**Roll by: Flo Rida and Sean Kingston ( Karin and the black dragons)**

**Emergency Room by: Rhinna and Akon ( first dance)**

**R&R**

**The next few chapters will be like months, next one is the ball.**

**Question: Which puppy do you think is your favorite? Why?**

**Answer and we'll see which one will win. Hyorimnaru or Usagi! **


	7. Royal noble ball

Honestly I am loving this story so far well for writing, except for the 8,000 words or more. This chapter was a little tricky so i believe, but hey i'll be reading it later for spelling and grammer. So far there hasn't been any reviews but whateve's i still write, but i did get a new follower for dance step woooohhoooo! That's better then nothing, thats my moto

You'll be meeting a new character in this chap, tell me if you like him or think he is a complete ass! Cause I thought he was sorta well to the fic! * throws fist in the air*

* * *

The smell of burning food filled the air as Toshiro coughed and waved a oven mit in the air, the black smoke swirled around the air from the pan as he sighed " This is hopeless" he had been learning to cook from Karin and he could do anything, some how he managed to burn a grilled cheese. When a white mist covered the black he looked to see Karin. Her ripped blue jeans and black blouse.

" Well at least you got the recipe right! But we'll have to work on the oven and flipping" she smiled and threw the black mistake in the trash, placing the pan in the sink she chuckled and looked over at him. The pout on his lips as he looked at the floor, he was trying and was intrested about cooking. Just not very good at the whole... cooking part. " Toshiro, don't worry about it when I was learning it took me years to cook. I nearly burnt down the clinc, the fire department arrive to see me in a appran and black chief hat that I caught on fire. So don't be so down we always have room for improvement" she smiled and turned the sink off with the pan soaking in water.

Toshiro sighed and walked over to the couch were he flopped down with a sigh. Karin was right they didn't build the Empire state building in a day, but he was always so good at learning. Even dancing it took him literally a month to learn the basic's of ballet and ballroom together. Cooking was putting a dent in his ego and pride at the moment. How can women do it all the time? How do they learn so quickly? It wasn't fair.

Karin shook her head softly at the image of Toshiro on the couch mopping cause he wasn't getting the skill of cooking, she walked over and crouched down to his head that was hanging from the couch arm and kissed his lips softly " I can help you" she whispered as she kissed him again, he smiled brightly at her words and opened his eyes to meet hers " Come on, let's take a crack at that grill cheese again" she chuckled and kissed him again. During the month she found his weakness her lips and kindness that rarely showed at times.

Toshiro grinned and sat up. Be had another item on his mind, that also involved her but doing a different action. When he saw Karin grip his hand and lace her fingers threw his, he knew he could never do that to her without her permission it would be rape. Karin stood and kissed his lips softly with her hands upon his shoulders she straddled his legs and moved her lips against his. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Chest against chest, body against body and lips against lips. Karin moaned slightly as she felt his hand slip into her blouse and up her back, his hands were so rough and strong on her skin, it made her skin tingle with excitement. As they kiss deepen she heard a groan from his throat, travel from his lips down the lining of his jaw and down to his throat were she placed butterfly kisses upon his skin . She stopped and looked up at him with hunger in his aqua oceans and smiled " Let's try it again" he sighed aggravatedly at the moment he was excited and ready for something but cooking at the moment.

He gave her a wicked smiled and swiftly laid her down on the couch, towering over her he kissed her neck softly. Karin gasped in pleasure as his mouth graced her neck " Toshiro" she gasped and gripped the fabric of his shirt in her hand pulling her closer. " Not on the couch" she chuckled thinking he would give up at the moment but to her surprise he wrapped her into his arms and walked towards her bedroom, the door wide open for his entry. When she lift her back against the mattress she reached out for him and gripped his t-shirt collar, dragging his body closer and kiss lips met with hers as he's body laid on top of hers. Wrapping her leg around his waist she pulled him closer and kissed him deeper " Karin *kiss* we should*kiss* stop" Karin stopped the kisses and looked up at the man. Was eh really telling her to stop? Didn't he want to go there? What the hell?

She released him from her grasps letting him roll to the other side of the bed with the red flushed lips and tented pants he had, she sat up and proped her elbows on her knee's and sighed deepily. Her mind going a billon miles per hour when she felt Toshiro's eyes on her she closed hers and sighed, the one time she was ready for the whole idea he wanted to stop them. Really, was this really happening? Wasn't she good enough? Yeah she was pure and stuff with no experience in the action. Wait thats it! She wasn't a expert on the matter. When a hand went up and down her back she looked over to see that he was calmed down and wasn't tented. Then she looked back in place, sometimes she wondered what went on in the male populations minds.

Toshiro knew she was beating herself up inside at the moment, but he couldn't do that right now. They had only been dating for a month and a bit, plus he wanted her first time to be specail like all girls wanted but most never got. He never got that specail moment when he had his first time so he thought he should save hers for her at least. He kissed her shoulder and her cheek softly " It's not that I do want too. Trust me I do, but you deverse it to be specail for your first time. And me being angry cause I can't cook-" she placed a finger on his lips and leaned forward.

" Your learning to cook. Don't get upset that you didn't get it right away, no one does. Women look like they're the greatest because they have the whole motherly snese, which kicks in when they cook and it's natural. Man have a harder time learning because they don't have that feeling when cooking. Science says a mother becomes a mother or feels like it well they are carrying the baby, during the nine months because they have to take care of themselves and put the baby first. A father becomes and gets the feeling once they hold the baby for the first time in the hospital, because for the pass nine months they didn't have to watch themselves and could be whatever the hell they wanted. Cooking is like a baby, a women has the instinct and a men needs to hold, feel it first before they become a good cook" she spoke with a serious tone.

Toshiro was shocked she just that cooking comes by instinct and not knowlegde. Karin stood from the bed and walked to the door, she looked back at him with a serious looked on her face " Dance is a talent. Some are born to dance, some can't dance at all. Cooking and dance are two different things, dance is easier for people who are born to movement with the beat and rythm in he speakers. Cooking is harder for the men because they don't have that womenly vib, or the womens touch. So don't get upset about it, cause there are thousands of men that can't cook plus I will teach you weither you like it or not" she smiled and walked out to the kitchen.

Toshiro followed her suit and walked into the kitchen " Your right" he sighed as she smiled and walked over, with her hand she pulled him to the counter. " Can we make something that doesn't involve cheese or bread" he chuckled as she rolled her eyes and opened the cabinet with all the ingredence inside.

" Fine, but you better keep up Toshiro" she warned and started to add things into a bowl. She turned and waved him over. Placing him infront of her she gripped his wrists in the doughy content in the large bowl, moving his wrist she smiled " Soft, gentle movement to the dough and you'll have soft fluffy bread" she smiled as he moved his wrists. When she let go his hand started to quicken in speed, she gripped his wrists again " Think about when you have to lift a ballerina, you must be gentle and strong with grace. The dough is your ballerina" she spoke and released. It worked because he was doing it right " Goodn job" she smiled and kissed his cheek before she started to spray a flate pan.

Feeling the first bit of achievement Toshiro smiled and continued till Karin walked over and gripped his wrists " Know you must seprate the dough on the flate pan, in circles. I'll put them in and watch them well you wash up" she smiled. Together they seprated and made the bread into flate circles, Karin tossed a piece of bread in the air like a pizza and laughed when it flew over her and landed on top of Toshiro's head as he washed his hand. She tried to stop laughing but she couldn't hold in her laughter. He laughed at the action and splashed her with water from the tap. Karin screamed and reached the bread and placed it on the pan, looking for anything on the item she shrugged placed it in the oven.

Toshiro waited for the oven to close when he took the sink hove out and sprayed her in the back. " TOSHIRO" she squealed at the close, she turned with a oh-no-you-didn't look on her face. He chuckled at her wet hair and continued to spray, she kept trying to get threw the fire. When she grabbed a pan and sheilded herself with it, the water splashed and sprayed over him as she walked forward. Turning off the water he glared, but she lowered the pan. " Your evil" he hissed and grabbed a towel from the counter.

" Really I'm the evil one here" she chuckled and threw flour in his wet face, he froze at the moment. She looked at his white sticky face with a smile as he turned and looked at her with a evil devilsh look in his eyes " Oh, now it's on" he declared as he went to grab her but she ran out of the kitchen to her living room, were Usagi and Hyorinmaru were napping.

Toshiro ran after her and laughed at her as she slipped on the water from the kitchen and fell to the floor. Usagi peeked over with one eye to see the two playing around and snorted, she never knew why they acted like that when they were around each other. When she felt something snuggling into her she looked over to see the white fur and growled, she was a pup of space not cuddling. Hyorinmaru whined and moved away he figured it out why Usagi was so cold sometimes, probably a lone puppy since birth.

Toshiro laughed till he was on his knee's in tears Karin glared and wrapped her legs around him, with a tight squeeze he yelped and lunged at her. Rolling on the floor they wrestled and laughed till Toshiro won with Karins head over her head and her legs trapped by his. " Ha! I win" he cheered as she chuckled and looked at the side were she saw the two puppies. She noticed Hyorinmaru trying to get closer to Usagi but she growled, when he licked her she flipped and barked with a growl as she laid down. " Looks like Usagi's PMSing" Toshiro comment looking at the poor Hyorinmaru we was all alone at the other end on the bed.

Karin chuckled at his comment " Usagi isn't a cuddler in bed or her dog bed. If she was going to cuddle she would make the first move simple as that" she knew her puppy like the back of her hand. " I'll beat you, that she'll look over and see the sad look on his face, then she'll try to ignore it but the guilt will eat away at her. Till she finally walks over and lays down with him and cuddles" she spoke Toshiro chuckled at her words.

" She sounds like you in bed " he comment. Karin gasped and looked up at him with the small dots of flour on his face, she shook her head with a smile " I am way nicer in bed when it comes to cuddling" she protested. Toshiro rolled his eyes at her " Really, so nice that you elbowed me in the nose when I went to wrap my arms around you" he remembered that night, he woke her up at the impact and his yelp in pain. Karin tried to apologize but he just kept saying it was fine, but she knew different. " I said I was sorry, but I am serious about Usagi she'll do just that" she chuckled and looked at the puppies again.

Usagi heard the soft whimper of Hyorinmaru from the other side and peeked over with one eye, he was so lone and sad without her. She scoffed and closed her eyes again but then looked back over at the white furry puppy and whimpered slightly, but closed her eyes tightly. Battling with herself she finally gave in and stood, walked over and nudged Hyorinmaru in the head, he looked up and tiltted his head. She laid down and licked his face before snuggling into his fur.

" Oh I win" Karin cheered as Toshiro got off her and laughed.

* * *

After they finished the bread Karin finished the lunch, Toshiro sat at the table looking over at the puppies sleeping together as they cuddled in the bed they looked so cute and inoccent but he knew Hyorinmaru wasn't inoccent. Nor was Usagi, they were puppies and puppies get curious when theres things around like food and the trash cane.

Karin placed the plate infront of him and sat on the other side. Toshiro eyed the dish with curiousity, the flate pieces of bread, melted cheese filling with chicken he as never saw them before. " What is this dish?" he asked, Karin was wided eyed at the moment. He pulled the bread up to see cheese streching at the touch.

" It's food" she smirked and took a bite of the combo. She heard him playing with the bread and looked up at the sight, he looked like he just found a odd item on the ground. Ripping a piece of hers off she waited a moment and shoved it into his mouth, he was surprised at the moment. Karin waited as he chewed and swollowed the food a smile graced his lips as he took another but from hers. Karin swatted his hands away from her plate " Eat your own" she hissed and protected her food.

They were silent at the moment as they ate the bread and others, when Toshiro looked over at her as she ate. He still hadn't asked her to the ball yet and it was in two days, he had to do it. He feared feared she would get scared and run from the idea of a ball, where his noble friends and family would be. " Karin" he spoke as she looked up at him and chewed slightly " I wanted to ask you something" he stated. He could do this, she would accept. Right? Taking a deep breath he looked over at her with her beauty, the pale skin, long raven hair and brown eyes " There's this dance going on with the nobles-" she narrowed her eyes at him at the time.

Karin smiled and rolled her eyes " I already know about the ball. Rukia told me, she has to attend. Well, till she and my brother get married and she doesn't have the last name Kuchiki. She wanted to knew since your noble, if I was invited... I have been waiting for the invite " she proped her elbow on the table and rested her head on in her hand she looked at him slightly.

Toshiro was dumbfounded at the time, she knew because of that. And he didn't ask her yet. He felt like a jerk at the moment " Well then, would you like to attent the noble royal ball with me ?" he asked.

Karin smiled at him and stared into his eyes " No" she spoke slightly.

He gave her a puzzled look as though she grew two heads " So... you waited for me to ask you but yet, you reject the invite? Your one odd and twisted women Karin Koursaki" he spoke, he asked and she rejected. It's was fine, he'll go alone like he usual did before they met.

Karin laughed and shook her head at him, she was a twisted women when it came to life. " Well, I shall qoute some thing you spoke back in my bedroom. It will be my first time and I want it to be specail. Which means no half ass, invite Mr. Hitsuagayu" she smiled and grabbed her empty plate. Walked over to the sink and began to wash the dishes.

Toshiro leaned back in the chair and watched her as she washed the dishes " Your going to be the end of me, aren't you" he spoke. Karin laughed and threw the yellow sponge at him " I am from New York City" she stated and continued the washing. He sighed and ran his fingers over his face " Let me guess. You want me to get down on one knee, with a rose and a invitation, ask and then wait for a answer" the sad part was he could see her wanting that.

Karin sighed and leaned back at the sink " That indeed sounds devine. Since I must get ready, with hair, make up and get a dress. Which might involve I and Rukia to go shopping since she and Ichigo are in town for the ball. One knee. Rose. Invitation. What else, a tux" she looked out at the ceiling as she thought " No. I want a normal invite but not at my house" she spoke with a smile as she looked over.

Toshiro sighed and walked over with his plate in hand, placing the plate on the corner he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Laying his head on her shoudler she looked over at him, he turned and looked up into her eyes " Want to do something night?" she asked .

Toshiro shrugged and kissed her cheek " All depends on what your thinking" he spoke and moved kisses to her neck. Karin chuckled and moved around slightly from his lips, the touch made her skin tingle slightly. " I was thinking that we could, go to a haunted house. They are running tonight since Thanksgiving is over, Halloween is right around the corner" she smiled and spun from his grasps.

Toshiro leaned back slightly thinking for a moment. Go to a haunted house with Karin were she could get scared and leap into his arms, he'd hold her close and comfort her. Or stay home and listen to Hyorinmaru snore as he slept along with Rangiku and Gin on the other side of the wall. He grimmced slightly at the thought " Alright, I am in" he smiled. Karin giggled and kissed him softly on the lips, she pulled away with a smile on her lips as he toyed with her jaw, using his fingers. " We'll leave in a hour, sinces it's already 7" she smiled.

* * *

When eight rolled around Karin and Toshiro headed out to the haunted house. Karin turned locked the door so it was secured with the puppies inside. Taking his hand she lead him down the stairs with her black fealth jacket on with her ripped jeans, sneakers on her feet as she walked. Toshiro wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they made it to the streets, cliching to his side she inhaled his sweet scent of his jacket. " So, where is this place?" he asked.

Karin walked to the crib and whistled loudly, a taxi pulled up and she climbed inside with Toshiro following behind her. " Where too?" the taxi driver asked the women. " Madison and parkway" she spoke he nodded and began to drive. Looking out the window Karin sighed she loved the haunt house, it scared her but she loved the thrill of fear. Usual she went with Soi fon but last year there was a little accident with clowns in the fun house, that scared the poor girl to death. Leaving Karin all alone for the house, at least she had Toshiro. Well, let's hope he doesn't get scared of clowns or dolls, jokers, murders, vampires, werewolves and others. She looked over at the man she loved and was taking to her thrill fest, his white hair vibrated as they passed the lights and the nights moon made his eyes glow like the stars. " Your ready to get scared?" she asked getting his attention on her.

" Psh. Me. Scared. Tuff lucky, sweetheart" he never got scared. As a child he was not afraid of the dark, scary movies or being alone. His mother thought he was messed in the head since he would watch Friday the 13th when it was on T.V. so there was nothing to fear.

" Don't get cocky, this place is scary. Even I get scared at certain area's " she had to admit it she got scared in the house, it was certainly worth the 68 dollars to get in. What's the fun if you don't get scared. Life is scary that's what makes it worth living.

" I'm serious, I don't get scared" he chuckled.

" Lair, everyone get's scared. It's only human" she protested.

" Well then, I'm not human. Even as a child, I didn't fear anything" he smiled

Karin rolled her eyes and punched his arm " I'll make you piss your pants tonight then" she giggled.

" Please, don't get your hopes up. Because they'll come crumbling down with one fellow swoop" he was sure of it, he wouldn't get scared.

" Whateve's. I will see you scared tonight" she stated as the taxi pulled out her wallet to pay but the drive chuckled and shook his head " No, it's all good" he spoke. She was puzzled at little bit at the moment " I was once your boyfriend, not scared of anything. Till my wife brought me here for a scare, just make sure you bring him to the corn maze. That place scared me to pieces" he spoke and clicked the metre. " I will. Thank you, have a nice day" she smiled and got out of the taxi with Toshiro.

His aqua eyes widened at the sight of the entrance. The some-what large line, smoke pouring over the ground and the flashing lights in the area. The place was like a park, but in the front. With blood eirry letter was 'Haunted house' from the entrance you could hear the music and the soul crunching screams of the costumers. Karin lead him to the line were they waited for they're turn, he tried to look at the park but there was large black sheets that you walk into to get threw, leaving his view impossible " How'd you find this place?" he asked Karin who was shaking in joy to go inside.

She couldn't wait to go inside " My brother and Rukia knew a guy who worked here about 4 years ago. When I came to live with my brother and sister they brought me here. Just for scares " she smiled as they made it to the paying area. " I got it" she spoke and swipped her credit card and paid. The worker pulled out a form for them to sign, saying they can't harm any of the workers if they scare, chase or follow you and also allowing the workers to touch you. With the whole non-sexual way. Karin signed then looked over to see Toshiro reading it over slowly " Just sign it " she spoke as the worker place a wrist band on her wrist.

" No. My father always told me to read everything before, I sign anything. Wait- they can touch you!" he paniced at the words ' Worker may physically touch your body, with no harm done to them. They are not allowed to sexually touch you or they will be fired or sued' he didn't like that at all.

Karin smirked " What are you scared of a little touch. What happen to ' I never get scared'" her voice went low as she repeated his voice.

Toshiro glared at her, with a quick signutare he held his wrist out for the wristband " You'll regret that Koursaki" he hissed and walked into the sheet. As he was threw he saw the fog at his feet, groups of people screaming as people followed them, a large fake mountain in the front that had splattered blood and guts over it. To the far right there was a path way that had pig heads on stick in the front. He jumped forward when he felt breath on his neck and hands grip his shoulder, he turned to see women with half her face flesh and blood with a zipper fron her forehead to her chin that opened to her high cheek bone. She smiled and stepped forward with her leather stripper outfit on, her hole body looked like flesh. Her brown curly hair on her shoulders as she walked forward he stepped back a step. " Come back, darling" her voice was deep and creepy as she walked forward she smiled revealing red teeth.

Karin watched the women as she moved forward with her leather heel boots on, Toshiro looked like he was going to scream. She couldn't help but giggle when the women turned around she screamed herself at the look of the make-up " Good god" Karin shook and leaned back a little as the women touched her face then laughed " What a dinner" that was it for Karin, with the word she was running for her life to Toshiro for comfort.

" She's going to eat me!" Karin exclaimed as she stayed behind him, he smiled at her actions. When the women walked towards him he gripped Karin's hand and began to run to the first path with her. As they walked the path with red lifes echoing the pigs head onn stick, the grave stones on the grass with limbs peeking out. A loud laughter scared both of them as the music and the sound of a chain saw filled they're ears.

" Pig man! Pig man! He cuts the head of the pigs and sticks them on stick to scare away the town, when a group of teenagers came and transpassed. They're heads were placed like the pigs" a echoing voice spoke, a flashing white light filled they're eyes as the sight of teen heads filled they're sight. Karin screamed in fear when a man with a chain saw came at them, they both ran inside the barn like house to meet limbs hanging from the roof with blood dipping down. Toshiro froze still as the chest moved in front of him slightly, he was ready to threw up his dinner.

Karin walked threw the body parts when something grabbed her arm causing her to scream, she looked to see a man covered in blood and gut with a axe in hand. " TOSHIROOO!" she screamed as the man pulled her into a room of darkness. She screamed at the red light that showed a saw cutting up a fake pig and blood splattering everywhere. She kept to the walls of the room when the man laughed at the blood, she felt around for the door only to touch a odd object. She looked over to see her hand was on a head with it's mouth open, she screamed and ran to the exit that was marked. As she left the exit she appeared back in the body parted room, she ran threw the parts and threw the exit of the pathway that brought her back to the other house. Her heart raced as she panted for dear life, when a hand touched her she looked over to see a clown with his organs leaking out. She screamed and fall to the ground.

Toshiro wondered the body parts as he looked for Karin, he heard her scream for scared him a little bit, he turned to meet a the face of a man with a hockey mask covered in blood. He jumped back and screamed in fear for the first time, the man laughed evilly and ran toward him with the fake axe in hand. Toshiro ran for his life and out of the house, to see Karin on the ground with a clown hovering over her. She screamed and then smiled as the clown honked a flesh like horn and walked away. He walked towards her with a fast beating heart, she got to her feet and laughed at herself.

He chuckled with her slightly when he felt the breath on his neck, looking over he saw the same women with a creep smile on her lips. He screamed and ran off leaving Karin there with the women, frozen in spot. He ran and ran till he bumped into a hard thing, he looked up to see a headless man with a knights look on a horse. He stepped back as the man galloped his horse towards him, slowly.

Karin nervously smiled at the women as she walked forward when she felt a breath on her neck, she looked to see another. Every second one kept adding on and on till she was surrounded. " Please" she whispered as they got closer and closer till she could feel they're breath on her skin. She was offically terrified. When the women laughed and reached for her she drilled threw the crowd after Toshiro who was in worse condition. A man leaped from a store roof and behind Toshiro with the whole werewolf look, another snuck up to his side with a fake axe and pig man like outfit. Well Toshiro looked at the man on the horse, when the two did a evil laugh, he looked and screamed slightly.

Karin stopped running as she watched Toshiro as he screamed in fear, that's when she made the worse mistake. Giving the women time to caught up with her. She screamed at the breath on her neck and ran into the shop, not knowing it was a haunted zipper face strip club.

Women danced one poles with the same look as the women that were chasing after her outside, for man who were like them but in tuxs, over the walls was flesh and bloody hand prints reading run for your life. As the room became a hallway she touched the walls when hands and arms came out trying to touch her, she yelled and quickly walked only to meet a dark room were a women was chain like a dog to a wall. Foam at the mouth as she ran forward with the zipper face and flesh. The chain broke letting her free as she ran after Karin, who ran out of the shop into the street into a customer. She held on tight to the person as she tried to calm her heart rate " What the hell! Do you think your doing!" the man yelled she froze still she knew that voice.

Pulling away she looked at the man with the blonde short hair, blue eyes and tanned skin "J-Jessie" she spoke. Looking over the jeans and the usual leather jacket with his white shirt underneath show, she knew the guy from singing classes. He was the one assigned to a duo with her after Thanksgiving break. He was hot yes, but had the rep as a ass.

" Karin" he smiled and scratched the back of his hair. " Why are you here?" he was trying to be nice when he really, didn't care why she was here. He wanted to get away from her, she was the one who was better then him in the singing class according to his sources. No one really heard her sing cause she sang privately with after school or class.

" I-I'm here with my boyfriend" she spoke softly. He seemed nice to her.

" Really! Where is he?" he asked. She was a attractive girl, but she was the enemy. He could distroy her with a act or a word of a lie, but that would be too easy for the great Jessie. He needed more then that, perhapes a cheat or two.

Karin looked around for Toshiro when she spotted him running with the man on the horse chasing him " There he is" she spoke pointing at him and then he ran again " And there he is" she spoke.

" No really. And I'm the blonde" Jessie muttered under his breath as he watched the boy run into the werewolf and scream " Pathic" he whispered and looked back at Karin with a fake smile " Well, I better get going my date is waiting for me at the Mental Hospital" he spoke and walked away with a quick Goodbye he disappeared.

Karin finally got Toshiro to calm down from the scarying and made him sit in a food booth inside a store. She smirked at his panting he was doing, so far they did every house except two, her favourites. She sipped her starbucks latte as he calmed his breathing still " How you liking it?" she asked with a smile.

Toshiro was enjoying himself with the new feeling of being scared but the hatred of that damn, horse man that was chasing him around the area. Like the zipper women with Karin, he was surprised she actually could speak with all the screaming she did in the houses. " I am actually enjoying myself, with the screaming and all the scarying" he smiled as she giggled.

" I knew you would get scared" she smirked as she looked out the window to see the zipper women waiting for her to return and the horse man waiting for Toshiro. It was funny that they got the kick out of they're screams and followed them everywhere it was like your over protective brother, on your first date. She was only scared of the zipper face women because of the look of they're face being zipped down and the flesh showing, there was also a myth that they ate beautiful women and used their skin to replace they're missing skin. Karin feared that the most especailly when that women said she was fine dinner.

Toshiro sighed and sipped the coffee she bought him " It is a first, but seriouslly. They touch you and look so real, like the women with the flesh chasing-" Karin glared at him.

" They're called zipper faced women. My brother told me a story about them when I first came here, that year they had a clubbing theme for them. They drank blood and ate beautiful womens skin like candy, when they saw me, Yuzu and Rukia along with god knows who. They called us food and chased us in the house, everyone got out except me. They cornered me and touched my face and skin like they were going to eat me. Then one women grabbed me threw the wall and held me there to scream for my damn life. You know how scared I was, I went home and dreamt about them eating my flesh like candy and chips" she shivered at the memory.

" I can see why, your so terrified of them" he smiled and looked at the women at the window looking in at them with the zipper face. " Is that her?" he asked for some reason she was oddly into Karin's fear.

" I have no idea, she just seems to enjoy sticking to me. To scare all the time " she snapped and finished her latte.

Toshiro laughed at her statement, the women did seem to enjoy her fear alot. " Maybe she remembers you" he suggested and she shrugged " You should ask" he spoke.

"Are you nuts she'll eat me you fool" she snapped back.

" Fine. Fine." he chuckled.

" What's with the horse guy following you?" she asked.

" He's the one I ran into when running from the zipper face women following you. Ever since he ha followed me " he hissed. She chuckled and folded her arms over her chest.

Toshiro sighed and reached into his pocket " I have something for you" he stated as she started to lean forward. He pulled out a small box and took her hand in his " Karin. It would be a honor, to have you be my date to the noble royal ball in two days. I would be the happiest man if you agreed to be my date" he smiled. She blushed and kissed his lips softly " Of course, I will go with you Mr. Histuagayu " she spoke as he gave her the box. Opening the top she gasped and put a hand over her mouth at the object. " It's beautiful" she was breathless at the object.

" I want you to wear it to the ball" he stated it was a symbol of his heart, well in the family it was. Not a ring but something more devine for a ball.

Karin nodded. She was defeatly going to wear it to the ball. As they finished they're drinks she put the box inside her jacket and zipped it up for safety, walked outside Karin screamed when arms wrapped around her and dragged her into the shadows, she struggled and screamed but nothing worked. She was let lose when she was behind the Star bucks. She looked at the women with the zipper face and screamed " DON'T EAT ME" she screamed but the women walked over and shook her head " I am not going to be you" she sounded normal for once.

" Then, what do you want?" Karin asked.

" Easy. I wanna see it" she spoke and walked forward " I wanna see what he gave ya'! Was it a ring! Are you engaged! OMG YOU ARE!" she was like a normal hyper women who never would shut up.

" Ummm... no he invited me to a ball. And he gave me this" Karin showed her the object and the girl gasped.

" Damn!" she exclaimed

" Why are you following me?" Karin asked putting the box back in her jacket with the zipper again.

The women laughed and wiped her eyes from tears " You still react like the first time, I grabbed you years ago" she laughed.

" THAT WAS YOU!" Karin yelled and the women nodded in a laugh.

" Yup, so this time. I stayed with you. The name is Hannah Dieve" she spoke.

" Karin Koursaki, the women you made terrified of zipper faced women and people"

" Well then, I did my job that year. Maybe I'll see you around the city. I have to get back to scarying people and creating nightmares, I love this job" Hannah spoke and walked away. Karin walked back to Toshiro who looked for Hannah, who was gone. " She left" Karin stated.

Walking down the path they finally came to the mental hospital, outside there was bloody hand prints and foot steps all over the ground. Near the entrance was a death beating nurse with her body battered, Toshiro looked at the women as she laid there. When she moved he jumped. The sound of glass breaking and people screaming in a hospital bed sounded the air, Karin gripped onto Toshiro's arm tightly as they walked inside to hear the creeking of the floor boards. The floor was covered in blood and a rocking chair in the distances with a single light. When the lights went out creepy music played ' Ring around the rose! Pocket full of possie! Asha! Asha! We all down, down, down!' the music played. When the lights went on in the chair was a little girl who looked stunted at the time, she was slouched in the chair and muttering something.

The little girl turned her head to the shadows were Karin and Toshiro were standing exactly. " God will save you" a old womens voice spoke from behind them, they turned to see a women with piling green skin and razor teeth, her eyes were lime green and her hospital gown was covered in blood. She lunged at them ad they screamed and run.

The two entered a room that had a white flashing lights and mirror, tones. " Welcome to hell" a demons voice spoke and a girl was walking backwards down the stairs in the mirrors, she screamed and quick scattering noises were heard, they looked around but saw nothing " Karin" Toshiro spoke in fear when a girl with hair covering her face appeared and was walking on all four with extreme speed. They froze when another arrived and her skin was flaking till there was none, her head turned around her head as she laughed like she was being controlled by spirits. Her voice changed tones as she walked forward, when blood poured from her mouth it dripped to the floor. Karin shook as Toshiro quickly went to the next room.

Angry screams of a man was heard in the dark as they walked. When the lights turned on they saw glass cell after cell, people in beds. Once was a man with a blood covered floor with crunches of body parts and writing on the wall, he was in a straight jacket. He struggled till the jacket came off and he ran to the glass, he banged on it again and again. Starting the rest threwing chairs, many acting posevast.

Leaving the room they enters a life sized doll house with beheaded people and clown dolls. From the shadow a laughter was heard and a large clown ran at them with a chain saw in hand, Karin screamed when a women dressed as a creepy doll ran up. Clowns awoke and surrounded them, most holding fake weapons. The couple ran out but ran into the tallest, buffiest clown of all with razor teeth, red hair, black night eyes and chewed on guts. In his hands were chained with bodys dragging on the body Karin screamed in terror as Toshiro flead the sense to the next room. Karin screamed as the clowns grabbed her and dragged her away to a area.

Toshiro walked in the dark when a muffling scream was heard " KARIN!" he screamed. Noticing she wasn't by his side at the moment, he paniced and ran back to the room they were last in to see nothing " Oh god" he spoke pacing as he walked back, when he got to the room he was in a boiler room. The sound of metal scrapping the boiler sang in his ears, he ran down the hall when Freddy jumped out in front of him. Toshiro screamed in terror and backup up into a boiler. Freddy comed closer and closer when he heard something " T-Tosh..rio" he heard and he dodged Freddy and ran out of the boiler room.

Into a room filled with dead bodies " Toshiro" Karin's voice muffled he looked for her around the room " Karin" he called out when from the corner there was the man from the straight jacket with a evil grin as he walked out with a bloody knife " Your sweet girlfriend isn't hear" he laughed as he let the blood drip from his hand and knife to the floor. The man dragged the knife on the walls as he circled the room, with laughter " For years they locked me in there! But now... now I am free to kill! And your girl was first, what a honor! She was first kill from the silence of the lambs" he spoke.

Toshiro froze he remembered that movie with the creal killer that killed and was put in a insane asylem. Toshiro jumped over the bodies and ran into the next room where a doll on a tricycle was from SAW. " You much find away to release this lying and cheating man from his die, your clock starts now. You have 10 minutes or he dies. Let the game begin" the doll spoke and a black man was reveal with his body in a machine. He screamed for help, then in the corner was a man sawing off his foot, then a women hanging over saws.

Toshiro ran again to the next room where he saw Karin on the floor with a cloth over her mouth and rope tying her still. She muffled noises as Toshiro ran over and started to untie her from the rope, softly pulling down the cloth he touched her cheek with his hand. " What kind of house is this?" he asked. So far it was a nightmare.

" M-Mi-x-xture" she stutter when she saw Jason with his large knife walked forward " J-Jason" she spoke as Toshiro picked her up in his arms and ran to the the next room, that ended up being outside in the path ways and people again. Karn leaned into his chest and panted " That scared me the most" he spoke as he kissed her forehead. Karin wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed his lips softly. That was why she loved that house so much it was like all the scariest movies packed into one. And always had a hero , for the girl.

Toshiro kissed her back and started to walked down the lane way, with the crowd screaming from workers.

Both of them didn't notice the flash of a camera as Jessie smiled and saved the photo he chuckled "Your done Karin" and placed his camera into his jacket as he walked with the cheap date at his side.

* * *

Karin yawned as she streched her arms to her side, the haunt house was last night and was the best. She looked down at the body sleeping beside her and covered her chest with the sheets. After the haunted house they went back to her apartment were the pup's were, it ended up being something more then a sleepover.

Karin graced her fingers down her jaw line, feeling his lips still on it and moving down her neck. She touched the spot that he nipped and smiled at the soft bruise, then down to her shoulders that he touched and kissed over and over again. She bite her lips slightly, last night was the best night of her life and here she was in the morning with a smile.

Toshiro ran his fingers down her bare spine making her shiver at his touch. He sat up and kissed her shoulders softly, her hand dropped from the sheet and went threw his hair. Not a word was spoken, they were not needed for them at the moment. As Toshiro kissed her lips she softly sync his movements as he laid her back down on the mattress. Laying between her leg he kissed her deeper and deeper, with his hand running down her shoulders that were soft and inoccent. To her chest that was strong and tuff, down to her breast that he got to touch and devour with they're perfect shape, down to her perfect, strong and firm stomach that made him want her more and more.

Over the texture of the underwear she wore all night, since he wasn't going to actually have sex with her tonight. He didn't want to do it then or now but foreplay was allowed. And down her strong and lean white legs that once gripped his waist, pulling away he opened his eyes and stared into hers " I love you" he whispered she kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck bring him closer to her.

" I love you too" she whispered. When a bark was sounded from the ground, they both looked down to see Hyorinmaru on the floor were they're clothing was. He tilted his head a little bit and barked again " That means he wants to go" Toshiro sighed he didn't want to leave, if he could he would stay there forever but that wasn't going to happen. The pup barked again and Toshiro sighed, laying his head on Karin's chest he closed his eyes " I don't wanna leave" he whinned to the pup, but got a growl.

" Did I just hear you say 'wanna'. Where's your grammer and speaking ability" Karin spoke as he chuckled deeply. " I blew that out the damn window, last night with our little fun" he answered and kissed her shoulder. Karin blushed and the pup barked, with a leaped he was on the bed barking at his master.

Toshiro grunted and swatted at the pup but that didn't work, when the door creaked open. Karin looked to see a tired and angry Usagi, with her hair up in spikes. Last night Usagi didn't sleep the noises coming from the room were loud and 10x louder for her, Hyorinmaru slept like a rock as though nothing was going on in here. She was tired, hungry and angry. She leaped onto the bed and snapped at Hyorinmaru to shut up, which he did. He whimpered and leaped to the ground, Usagi stocked over to Toshiro who was one her pillow. Baring her teeth she growled causing him to moved away from the pillow, she glared and laid on the pillow growling at the man and her master.

" What's her problem?" Toshiro asked as he stood from the bed and dressed. Karin chuckled and pulled on her bath robe over her body.

" That's Usagi when she doesn't sleep a wink" Karin spoke as she walked out the room with Toshiro and Hyorinmaru following her. She closed the door so the pup could see in peace. " It's best I let her keep the room for the day, I don't want her to chew my head off with her teeth" she yawned as the boys headed to the door.

She kissed Toshiro goodbye and closed the door. After her breakfast and placing Usagi's down on the floor, she showered and dressed. The phone rang and she scrambled to it so Usagi wouldn't wake " Moshi, Moshi" she spoke as she buttoned up her blue blouse.

" KARIN! " Rukia squealed as she sat at the island bar in the hotel she and Ichigo were staying in for the ball. She was happy today, she had some feeling it was going to be a good day.

" Morning, Rukia-chan. What's up" Karin started to do her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror.

" Did he invite you yet?" Rukia had to go to the ball, her nii-sama was making her since she was still a Kuchiki. Which she didn't get she was disowned by the clan, so didn't that make her a Rukia and not a Kuchiki. But she didn't mind as long as she wasn't alone which she wasn't since Ichigo was going, weither he liked it or not. He was her fiancee and had to come.

" Yes, he did and gave me something to wear with my dress. Which I must go and look for" Karin finished applying make up and walked to the couch that she flopped down on.

" I'll call Rangiku, Rose, Yoruichi and Soi fon! We're going shopping!" Rukia declared she had her dress but Karin was always the one who, wasn't experienced in the whole dress shopping thing.

" Fine, I'll meet you at the mall. Usagi isn't in the mood to have people over, she might eat them" Karin spoke looking at the door, she stood and grabbed her purse and opened the door a little bit so Usagi could come out for her food.

" We'll be there in 10 minute" Rukia spoke with a smiled and hung up the phone. Ichigo walked over and grabbed her into his arms and spun her around.

Karin sighed and locked the door of her apartment, walked down the stair to the street and headed to the mall. She felt lighter and more happy as she made it to the mall, she walked inside to see Rangiku, Soi fon and Rose sitting at the fountain chatting about something. She walked over with her heels on and sat down. " Karin, what did you do last night?" Rose asked wiggling her eyebrows at the girl.

Karin blushed and looked down at her jeans, she didn't know what to say really. " I and Toshiro went to Haunt House" she wasn't lying they did.

" I hate that place! It's too scary and creepy!" Soi exclaimed crossing her arms over her chests.

Karin chuckled " You got scared cause a clown cornered you in the washroom, she screamed so loud the sercuirty officer came to see if someone was murdered or killt" Karin chuckled.

" You were no different with the zipper face women" Rukia spoke with her hands on her hips as Yoruichi stood behind. Ichigo held her in his grasps as Karin glared at her.

" Shut up!" Karin snapped and sighed " Why are you here, Ichi-nii?" she asked. He didn't wear a dress and sure as hell wasn't going to watch her try them on in a mall.

" I have to go get a suit for the ball and start looking for a tux. Thank you little sister" he smirked and kissed Rukia before disappearing into the crowd, heading towards the tux shops.

" Alright let's shop ladies! Karin needs a dress that's going to make her look, sexy, hot and not like a virgin she is! Mission Impossible is on" Rose exclaimed and grabbed Karin, she began to drag her to the dress shops.

* * *

Toshiro looked out at the airplanes as they landed and flew in, the tracks covered with black marks and the sky was clear. When he saw the large Jet land with the works Karakura on it he sighed. His father, mother, brothers and sister-in-law where here and all his fun was on hold, he couldn't sneak off to Karins for fun and cooking, he was going to have to be all proper and perfect. Stand perfectly and order room serves for himself and the family.

" TOSHIROOOO! MY BABY BOY!" a women yelled and ran to him, her white hair was short as she wrapped him into a hug. Squeezing him tightly, her business looking suit was pink her favourite color. " I missed you sooooo much" she smiled and looked at his face. Pushing his cheeks together she chuckled " You still have the same puffy cheek, my son" she smiled.

" I missed you too, mom" he smiled and hugged her " Is he in a good mood today?" he asked. His father wasn't in sight which was a good thing for the time being, he was either getting the bags, yelling at one of the jet staff about they're job,agruing with his eldiest brothers or just slow.

She sighed and shook her head " No, the jet staff weren't to his standards" she spoke and looked at his eyes full of life and happiness, not like when he was back home " Is the city making you happy or this girl you were talking to me about?" she knew something was going on.

" Mom" he hissed as he blushed slightly " It is the girl" a voice spoke from behind the women. He looked over to see the goofy smile and black hair, blue eyed man with his wife Miyako. Bags in hand. " Is not" Toshiro snapped.

" Please you called me talking about her, she's sooo real mom. Your little Shiro is all grown up and old. He sees the future you -" Toshiro punched Kaien in the cheek and he fell the to the ground.

" SHUT UP YOU MORON!" Toshiro yelled at his brother. Miyako blinked at her husand on the floor in pain, it was a first in a long time sine she saw that.

" Okay it is soo the girl" his mother smiled and jumped with Miyako " I want to meet her! See what my future daughter-in-law is like! See what beauty will give me some grandbabies !" she cheered.

" You are not scarying away Karin, on me " Toshiro spoke as Kaien stood up.

" I won't scare her away. It's your father you must worry about" she spoke.

Kaien sighed and rolled his eyes at the thought of they're father " I know, when we left he started yelling at Akio, about how he doesn't make money or have a wife" Kaien spoke and looked at his brother " Do not tell him about her, today. Or else he will be furious" he warned.

" Yeah! Cause apparently I am a horrible friggen son ! Since I do not have a wife to serve me dinner and do damn laundry everyday! Oh, also my education is not work! Yeah, looking at the Russian Tasar Nicholic's bones and the other is not working!" Akio yelled with his straight short white hair, tanned skin, buff but skinny, tall boy and grey eyes that were in anger. " DO WHAT I DO AND TELL ME IF IT IS NOT WORK!" he screamed down the hallway, getting people to look over at him like he was crazy.

" Don't worry about it, you won't be the one in trouble for long" Kaien spoke patting the man on the back, he was right when his father finds out about Karin hell is going to be on the out on the surface.

" Why? How? Who? When?" Akio asked with a curious eyes.

" Me. Tonight after I come back home from some where, because I broke dad's biggest rule ever in the book" Toshiro spoke as his mom went wided eyed and Akio chuckled with a clap of the hands.

" Which rule did you break, Toshiro?" a strong voice spoke from the side, everyone froze except for his mother and Toshiro.

" Shuu, darling. Not now" she spoke but the man ignored.

" Rai, quiet please my love. I want to know what our son, has done in the last month that has broken my rules and which ones" Shuu spoke with the white hair and grey eyes he was tall and boss looking to anyone.

Toshiro wasn't afraid. What was the worse he could be yell and scream? " I actually broke..." Toshiro lifted his fingers to count "...dating... cooking ... working ...sleeping... oh, no wait sleeping is like 12 times broken, then there's what.. language... friends... and last one I broke last night foreplay" Akio's jaw was to the floor by sleeping " So I broke your 19 of your rules, well if you do not want to count the 12 sleeping then it's just 7 but what the heck let's keep the 12 "

Shuu was fumming in anger at the moment " Define your breaking ways, boy" he wanted to murder his son at the moment. " Shuu, please don't do this" Rai pleaded she wanted to have a nice meeting for a change and not this. " No, I want to know. Rai, please stay out of this " he softly spoke.

" You go Toshiro" Akio whispered in awe of his little brother as Kaien agreed.

Toshiro clapped his hands together getting ready for the out burst after this " Alright. On my first day I went clubbing, met a bar tender there. That I ended up really liking and kissed her, then I started dating her. The second time we hung out I told her I am a noble. She helped me get a job at the club as a waiter and she helped me actually open up my own little seceret. She is now teaching to cook for myself and not have to marry so a bitchy noble plastic toy can posion me with her poision. I have slept in the same bed with this bartender more then once, like I don't know twelve times seems a little bit small to me but oh well. I have cursed more times then counted, my friends from my dance school are not noble and are... wait for it... dancers in a group called the dragons, oh and my girlfriend is the leader because she's the black dragon. And last night we had a little foreplay fun at her apartment after I went out and butchered my noble pride, at a great place called Haunted House. Were I screamed like a girl, ran in fear and shook like a purse dog, then... heres the juicey part dad. They make you sign a form before entering and I didn't read it. And that is it... I believe" Toshiro chuckled at the redness of his fathers face. He loved being the troubled son.

Akio was shocked along with his mother and Kaien, Miyako was about to faint at the moment. Shuu was going to kill but looked at the good side of it all " At least your kept my speaking rule to par" he snapped.

" Well we're at that and the rules. I must break that rule too. Wait I did this morning and last night, snap pops!" Akio laughed with a burst " Welcome to New York City, pops" Toshiro spoke and crossed his arms over his chest.

" Well, I am glade your fine with the fact you disgraced yourself with that normal slut-" Toshiro balled his hands into fist at the moment.

" You know what father, I could honestly care less what you think is a disgrace at the moment. Seeing as you have not meet Karin yet, that you constantly agrue with Akio about him not having a 'job' when he clearly does" Toshiro was pissed, his love was insulted he was pissed off. Stepping forward he looked his father straigth in the eyes with a cold glare "If I ever hear you call Karin a normal slut again, you will be dealing with me and the rest of the dragons she dances with. Karin is as far from a slut then you will ever know, she's less of a slut then the noble women you wish to set me or Akio up with. It's one thing to say I am disgracing myself by being with the one I love, but calling her a slut is out of my bondaries and respect. Last I recall you were normal once and then became a noble, so take that gaint pole out of your ass and grow up" Toshiro spoke and turned away from the fight he wanted. Walking down the airport hallway he didn't look back.

" Little bro, got some balls" Akio spoke and walked with Kaien and Miyako. Rai and Shuu stood in place for the time being, she glared at her husband " This is what you get for insulting that girl and giving so many rules, they're grown man Shuu. Treat them like it dammit" she snapped and walked away dragging him with her.

Toshiro stood at the curb looking at the busy road " DAMN! TOSHIRO YOU SHOWED DAD WHO'S BOSS!" Akio yelled and ran to his brother.

Toshiro smirked and looked at his brother " I am old enough to do whatever I want" he spoke and sighed at the road, he looked at his brother " TAXI!" he yelled and the car rolled up, Toshiro lifted the trunk and took Akio's bags. Placing them in the trunkn he looked at Kaien and Miyako " I'll see you guys when, I drop by the hotel to see if you want to go to the club later" he spoke and got in the taxi with his brother inside. " The village" he spoke and the driver nodded.

" When do I get to meet this girl?" Akio asked she did wonders for his brother and he wanted to meet the maker of the change.

" Tonight at the club, she's working and she has to dance tonight" Toshiro smiled it felt good to be on the right side.

* * *

Karin walked out and spun around in a purple long dress, it was the 100th one she tried on today. It was 8pm and she had to work at 9,so they were on a dead line. Rose signaled for her to turn again " No" Rose spoke it didn't have the right touch. Rukia sighed and messaged her temples softly " I think we should go for a search" Rose suggested " Karin get dressed and go look for a dress well we do too" she finished and lead the girls to the clothing rack.

Karin sighed as she buttoned up her jeans when her cell rang, she flicked the screen open to see Toshiro's picture with her and smiled. She clicked talked and placed the phone on her ear and pressed against her shoulder " Miss me to much" she joked as she heard him chuckle.

" Of course, I do. I am all lonely with my boring family, well my father around" Toshiro laid on his bed in his jeans and red shirt as he rubbed Hyorinmaru's stomach, Akio was still unpacking in the guest room.

" Well you could always come over, after I'm done working tonight" she smiled and buttoned up her blouse.

Toshiro blushed and smiled at the thoughts " I can't my oldest brother is staying with me so I can't, I wish I could" he hated the fact he couldn't but at the same time he had to spend time, with his brother.

" Fine, I'll have to be all alone in my apartment. In my bed with Usagi to cuddle with " she pouted and walked out of the dressing room with a smile.

The sound of hangers scrapeing filled his ears " What are you doing?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

" I and the girls had to go shopping for my dress, that will be woren with that beautiful gift you gave me" she smiled and moved the dresses around.

" What color are you thinking about?" he asked just for fun.

" I was thionking a blue or a green" she smiled and walked toward the ball gowns.

" You'll look sexy in what ever color you choose" he smiled as he walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

" Is that flattery" she blushed and moved fabrics around " Cause you do it often" she teased.

" What? Can't a man flatter they're hot girlfriend when they want" he spoke. Grabbing some bread and cheese he sighed, he was going to try and cook the grill cheese on his own. When he saw Akio walked out and take a seat in the island he mouth ' Want one?' and got a nod.

She heard the stove being turned on " Toshiro, are you going to cook?" she was some-what worried, hopefully he wouldn't burn down his apartment building.

" Yes, I am " he smiled and nodded.

" I'll let you go cause you can't cook and talk on the phone at the same time" she said as she looked at the green fabric dress she adored at the moment.

" Alright, I'll see you at Dance Night" he chuckled as he heard a gasp.

" Okay. Okay. Love you" she quickly spoke and gripped the gown in hand.

" Love you too. Bye" he hung up the phone and went back to cooking the food.

Karin shoved the phone into her jean pocket and squealed as walked to the dressing room, the girl followed her as she stepped in. Stripping down she unzipped the back and stepped into the dress, she admired the gown in the mirror and her curves it vibrated and walked out. Rose gasped at the sight, it was perfect. Sexy, elegant and educated. " Spin" she demanded as the other were in awe at the sight, spinning Karin smiled and stopped " You found the dress" Rose spoke with tears in her eyes.

* * *

After the dragons dance Karin walked to the bar and took the cloth from her mouth, Toshiro wasn't there yet and she was getting worried for him. When she was spun in her seat she was smiled as she met his face. " It took you long enough, idiot" she snapped he rolled his eye and chuckled. " I'm sorry, my brothers took long to get ready" he smiled. Karin gripped his shirt collar and pulled him close " What no, kiss" she whispered as he smiled and kissed her softly, pulling away they smiled softly.

" Well this must be the great Karin, I've heard all about" Kaien spoke and bummed his brother over with his hip. He took her hand in his " Kaien Shiba, Toshiro's older brother and gossip magizen" he grabbed Miyako and smiled " And this is my wife Miyako" he spoke. Karin blinked several times at the moment. He looked just like her brother but with different hair and eyes.

" Oh! Ichigo, when did you dye your hair?" Rose asked from behind the bar. " This is Toshiro's brother Kaien" Karin whispered back to her friend, who dropped a glass and leaped over the bar she pulled Kaien down by the collar and examined his face and look " It's like Ichigo has a better looking twin" Rose spoke.

" I heard that!" Ichigo yelled from the dancer floor, he and Rukia walked over. " I don't have a twin. And if I did I be the better looking one" Ichigo protested, Kaien looked at the orange hair and the midget women " Rukia Kuchiki" he chuckled. She spun around and smiled brightly. " Kaien! Long time, no see" she laughed and hugged him quickly.

" How do you know each other?" Ichigo asked looking at the man.

" We grew up together, way back" Rukia spoke and laced her fingers threw Ichigo's.

" Yeah, me, Rukia, Miyako and Renji" Kaien spoke taking a seat.

Toshiro sighed and shook his had slightly as Akio stepped forward " And this is Akio" he told Karin she smiled at the man " It's nice to finally meet you, Toshiro talks and you alot" Karin spoke as she shook his hand. " Oh really, the baby talks about me. To such a beauiful creature" Akio smiled and released her hand. Karin rolled her eyes " Watch it, Aiko. Your brother bites" she snickered as Toshiro nodded and the two chuckled. " I beat" Aiko chuckled.

* * *

Large crystal lights, golden decorated walls around with the cherry wood floor. A large twisted stair case were the women were announced soon and would walk down to they're date, the large dance floor were a stage was and a band played. Man talked about business and noble duties as they sipped champagne, Toshiro leaned agaisnt a wall near the stair case . Knowing his date would be the last to be presented. A glass in his hand, he closed his eyes and drowned out the noise of the men. Ichigo was there and was all alone, do to the fact he wasn't a noble. Toshiro opened his eyes and saw the orange haired man walking in, he waved him over so he wouldn't feel alone. " Nobles go all out for one night" Ichigo stated. Toshiro chuckled softly.

" It's all to impress the others, the more money they give the more they impress. It's been like that for years" Toshiro spoke. It was sad the nobles were so into impressing other nobles by wasting money, when they could give it to charity and a good cause.

" When do the women come down? I want my midget" Ichigo whined, he never liked being without Rukia he felt like a half was gone.

" Another 2 minutes, I don't get why they can't just come in with us" Toshiro spoke as he sipped his champagne, he wanted to have Kari with him not away from him.

"It is for the pride a man has for they're women" a cold voice spoke, Toshiro looked over to see Bayakua Kuchiki with his suit of black and head high in the air.

Ichigo softly glared at the him, he was the one who wanted to take Rukia away from him. " A women is not a object, but a percious prize" Ichigo spoke wit pride.

" Not for a noble man, we are assigned to the women and from there we must follow duty" Bayakua spoke as the orange maned man glared. When the speaker sounded for the first women. " Mrs. Rai Histuagayu, accompany of Mr. Shuu Histuagayu" the speaker spoke as Rai walked down with her silk pink dress moving as she walked, Shuu came and smiled loveingly at his wife " You look beautiful love" he spoke and she blushed " Oh Shuu, stop" she blushed.

Karin watched as the speaker called women by women, Rukia was in front of her and smiling " Calm down, Karin it's like walking. You go down the stairs and your date claims you" Rukia spoke as she stepped a head a little bite. Miyako nodded and smiled " You look beautiful, just act like there's no one down there but Toshiro" Miyako spoke as she was annouced and stepped down the stairs.

She looked at Kaien in the suit, she smiled at her husband and chuckled lightly. Her simple purple gown, with dark purple underneath and a light purple sparkled fabric over top. Her wedding ring shined as she walked and her necklace also, till she was with Kaien at the even of the stair case.

It looked so easy and simple as the women went with elegant dress after dress and name after name, it was like cinderilla but more modern. Rukia took in a deep breath as she walked to the speaker " I love you starwberry" she whispered and closed her eyes " Rukia Kuchiki, accompanied by Ichigo Koursaki" the speaker spoke. Rukia walked down the stairs as she looked down at her prince charming in his suit and smile that were like suns. Breath taking was the all Ichigo thought as Rukia walked down with her soft voilet dress that highlighted her eyes, the small fabric traveling behind her as she walked. The lace toping and the silky bottom. Her hair up in a curled up do and the simple diamond necklace on her neck along with her large engagment ring. She was the princess to him, taking his arm seemed right as he whispered " Breath taking, beauty" in her ear causing her to smile and hold his arm tighter.

Toshiro looked up the stairs and to his father who was waiting for the girl, his son fought and threatened him for. She better be worth it all. Toshiro looked at the speaker it seemed slow mode as the speaker smiled and nodded at Karin whon still wasn't in sight.

" I am so scared" Karin whispered and closed her eyes waiting " Don't be it's easy, just go down and then hold on to the man" the speaker whispered to her. She nodded and walked forward, with a deep breath in her lungs she stepped forward wait " Ready" she spoke to the speaker who nodded " Good lucky" the speaker whispered " Karin Koursaki, accompany of Toshiro Hstaugayu" the speaker spoke. Karin closed her eyes and stpped down onto the first step, her heart racing a she slowly went down.

Toshiro smiled at the sight, all eyes were on his love. The diamone snowflakes necklace on her neck that shimered like her eyes in the light, the light but elegant make up on her face. His eyes traveled to her hair the lose curls and snowflake diamond clips that came with the necklace, earrings of diamonds dangling down. Braided fabric with small metal pieces held up the little green dress, with the heart shaped neck that held her breast up. Silk green that lighted her body perfectly, the train was meduim-ish with green silk. On the rim of the dress was sparkling designs of swirls and snowflakes, the backing was low revealing just a to the middle of her back then a soft see threw fabric with the same design as the bottom went down into the train. She was the beauty of the night.

Karin opened her eyes to see she was only on the middle area of the stair, all eyes were on her all in 'awe' she chuckled to herself the fact that she was the 'normal' girl, but had all the 'awes' and eyes on her. She looked down at Toshiro a smile touched her lips, he looked hot on a suit. His eyes were filled with love and hope as she walked down, she just noticed him and no one else. He was all that mattered to her the way he looked at her and smiled at her, he wasa the most imporant thing at the moment. When she reached him she took his arm and smiled up at him as she smiled back, pride wasn't something he had but love.

As the ball began people talked with others and discussed business, Toshiro and Karin went to the dance floor to see no one was there " They pick the couple that starts it, mostly the man who had most pride in they're women as she walked down the stairs" Toshiro explained as they listened to th music and the band.

" Toshiro, when are you going to introduce I and your father to your accompany?" Rai asked as she walked towards them with Shuu at her side. Toshiro smiled and lead Karin over, Rai was surprised she could see what her son fought for and why so hard. She was a vision and a beautiful one that could be a angel. With the pure white skin and raven hair, the warmiest eyes that you would look into. Karin's smile was pure and happy with her son... full of love.

" Mom. Dad. This is Karin" Toshiro smiled as Karin bowed to them slightly in a poliet manner. She was good at acting like a noble with the proper and elegant act. " Pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Histuagayu" Karin smiled with her soft natured voice like her mother.

" You seem so much more beautiful then I imagened, from the rules I heard were broke by my son for you" Shuu spoke she looked and acted noble she was the noble that wasn't there for his son, he approved are it. She had the whole look, she was the perfect women. " I can see why, he did such a thing" Shuu smiled this was okay for him.

" R-Rules? Toshiro, you broke rules?" Karin was puzzled at the moment with the rules but was stilled in the moment. " Thank you, Mr. Histagayu" she bowed slightly as the man. " May I, know what rules Toshiro has broke. Since I was unaware of them, to begin with " Karin spoke.

" It is fine, they do not matter at the moment" Shuu spoke and Rai was shocked. Was this her husband?

" Karin, what is your life goals?" Shuu asked trying to make conversation.

" Well. I wish to complete my dance schooling at New York Arts and Dance, with my experience I wanted to be a dance teacher to help new talent. I was planning on opening a dance school back in my home town, similar to the one I am attending now" Karin smiled her dream was different then others.

" That is such a beautiful dream. Where are you from?" Rai asked joining the conversation.

" I, my brother Ichigo and sister are from Karkura town. Our father owns a clinc there" Karin answered.

" What about your mother?" Shuu asked.

Toshiro placed his hand on her back and rubbed it slightly knowing she hated the subject, she looked down a little but pulled it together " My mother is gone, she past of illness when I was 14 or more" Karin spoke. Rai pouted softly " I am so sorry" they both spoke. Karin smiled at them " No need to apologize, no one really knows" she smiled.

" It looks like they're going to vote for the first dance" Toshiro spoke causing Karin to look up at him " We better start getting a spot to stand before the crowd pours in" he spoke Karin nodded as he went to lead her away " Pleasure, meeting you both" Karin smiled as she was lead away. " My father..." Toshiro trailed over "What's wrong with youre father?" Karin asked " H-He excepted you" he finished and hugged her softly it was a change.

" The couple choosen is..." the singer trailed off as she opened the envolpe to see the names " Histuagayu Toshiro and Koursaki Karin" she spoke and the two walked out to the middle of the floor. With his hand on her back and her in his hand, as the other was on his shoulder. " I would have never thought" Karin chuckled as Toshiro chuckled slgithly at the moment. The music started up to a soft song.

_Heart beats fast _

_Colors and promises _

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _

Tonight was the nigth of acceptance, Karin was accepted by his father. The most business and working man you would ever meet, love with perval tonight and for the coming but one little mistake can send it crumbling down with the rest of all the hard work.

Love is not a word but a secert song, were there is no one but two people who would go threw the hells and back for each other. Love is the ancient spell many never found.

Toshiro spun her out softly letting her body turn and her dress wave in the spin as she moved, her curls tossled softly as she returned and held him close. He dipped her slightly and get lost in her warm eyes as she looked at him, a smile on her lips as he danced with her in his arms this was the life and the fairy tale that would soon forgotten when all goes wrong some where and god knows when. But he didn't want this to end not now not ever he wanted to stay like this.

_One step closer _

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you a thousand more _

In the roughiest of times love won and beat all battles, many love and many fall but they will never change. They shall want, need, plead, pray and sufferd for they're love all do. Romeo and Juliet died for each other because a life with out each other was hell, they rather die then go on to find someone who would never fill the hole in they're heart, neve be the one they first loved and made love with, never see in the mist of the day and captured the sight. Or love and first sight.

Toshiro closed his eyes capturing the moment with her, the beauty and the love he had for her. " I love you" she whispered as he lifted her into his arm, they couldn't see he crowd of noble just them dancing and no one else. Karin giggled as she felt her feet it the floor again " I love you too" he replied.

Shuu and Rai watched the two as they moved with ezz and love, it was a sonic vibrate of the two. The love and the soul, they're son was happy and happier then ever. With this one girl, who just walked into his life and captured his heart like a star.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you a thousand years _

_I'll love you a thousand more _

_one step closer_

_one step closer_

When two people marry they say, till death do us part. It's funny cause now a days death do us part is a piece of paper for divorce and not the things they make you repeat in your ceremony. Love is to have no end, no finish even in death you still have love and love has you till the end.

As the song ended the two started to see the crowd again and sighed they didn't want it to end but it had to, Karin looked into his eyes and smiled softly " I finally found,after so many years" she spoke as they placed they're foreheads against each other. Toshiro smiled and spun her one last time " After years of being alone, I found my Juliet" he spoke and she stared in to his eyes " And I found my Romeo, who stole my heart" .

" I shall never let you go, threw thick and thin. You are the one I have been waiting for. I will wait forever for you" he spoke as the song stopped and a new one played everyone joined in, Karin wrapped her arms around his neck and came close to him " I'm not going any where with out you, no matter how much I hurt I'll listen to your word and listen to your voice... because I love you" she whispered and kissed his lips.

* * *

song : A thosand years by Christina Perri

r and r please!

This was my longest chapter ever

HAPPY THANKSGIVING

LOVE YOU ALL


	8. November

NOVEMBER

"Ryan!" was heard from the hallway; looking around for the voice he smiled and stood. Walking to the door he knocked. Shaking his head he opened the door, revealing the sight of the Dragons as Karin yelled at him. "You're such a dumbass!" Ever since Karin was promoted to black, Ryan was her dance partner, Hisagi was paired with Soi fon and Twitch with Rangiku. The Dragons hadn't found a new Red yet, which was funny considering they went to a dance school. Toshiro leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest watching the two argue. He knew who was going to win, it's been the same since it all began. Karin would yell at Ryan, he would yell back and then bam: an argument. The winner was always Karin and Ryan would moan in anger.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Gin yelled from beside Toshiro, he found it sad of the best dancer and her ex would argue like cats and dogs. Especially when they were in their 20's, where were the brains and the common sense? He rubbed his temples softly as he listened to the two argue, he was ready for his grave when they argued. And they were once a couple?

"IT'S HIM! HE IS CONSTANTLY GROPING MY ASS!" Karin yelled as she looked over at Gin. This was the seventh time practicing the routine and Ryan kept squeezing her butt, she hated the feeling of him touching her. She glared at the smirking dancer as he looked at her butt again. Of all the Dragons, she was stuck dancing with him. What did she do to deserve such a punishment?

"Then what do you suggest, Karin" Gin spoke as he looked over at her, then sighed.

"Why can't I dance with Hisagi or Twitch? I mean Ryan, really?!" She placed her hands on her hips as she glared at her so-called partner.

"Because Twitch and Hisagi are partnered with Rangiku and Soi fon so the colors can improve in time. Since the red dragon is empty." He was tired of explaining the same thing to the girl all the time. He really needed a new Red dragon and fast; the way these two were fighting he was ready for cops to magically show up at his door and tell him that Karin was a murder and his studio was under investigation.

"Come on guys, why don't you put your past behind you so we can go home?" Rose whined as she looked at the two, knowing that Karin always wanted to rip Ryan's head off for pleasure and nothing more. She understood why, but the Dragons needed her to work and put it behind her for the routine and the sake of their aching feet.

"Everyone go home and get some rest while I go looking for a new Red." Gin spoke as he walked out the door with Rangiku at his side. He needed to fix this and fast. The performance was in a week and the two in the spotlight couldn't dance together. The Dragons would be slaved by the knights if they screwed up a dance at Dance Night.

As the dancers left with groans, Toshiro walked inside and looked around the room. Mirrored walls and a wooden dance floor, it was so light and fluffy for a group called the Dragons. When he noticed Karin in the corner grabbing her dance bag and the CD he walked over.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She was the best, so why couldn't she work like one with Ryan? It was only one dance.

"What are you talking about?" she spoke slugging the dance bag over her shoulder, a black hat on her head, and wearing her sweat pants with her usual baggy shirt as she looked at him.

"You're the black dragon, you should be able to dance with all people even Ryan. What is so different?" he asked as he took her hand in his. It was true, she was the best and she should be able to dance with anyone. She taught him to dance in hip hop.

"Well, it doesn't feel right dancing with him, especially when he is touching my body and groping me, which isn't in the routine... I know I am the best, but sometimes the best can't dance with everyone." She sighed and looked over at him. Toshiro was always trying to help her out but some things can't be fixed especially Ryan and Karin's relationship.

Toshiro pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking into her eyes he smiled and kissed her lips lightly as the two pressed together. "Well, you taught me to dance Hip hop."

He chuckled as Karin played with his white ruffle lock in with her fingers. She smiled slightly as she giggled softly.

"You weren't so hard to teach." She teased. Biting her bottom lip slightly, she chuckled. "Besides, you were trying your best." She was inches away from his lush lips as she looked into his eyes.

Kissing her again, he smiled. "Well, I always try my best." Releasing her from his hold, they walked out of the room and into the hallway. It was nearly 7pm and he needed to be somewhere. During the month he worked overtime and got a second job at the school teaching the little kids tango and ballet for 45 bucks an hour. He was the lucky one who got 5 classes all together in a day after school. Luck, or more like Karin was on his side.

Looking over at Toshiro she shook her head; he was lost in thought again. Lately he did that a lot for no reason. It didn't bother her, it just made her wonder what he was thinking about. Looking out at the street she sighed and watched the families walking, little girls and boys with their mothers and fathers. It was getting close to that time of the year, the day her mother passed. Monday was the day.

"You okay Karin?" He looked at her slight frown as she looked at the sidewalk. He never saw her frown really, mostly she laughed and smiled for the world to brighten and hear her light heart. Karin was much like the sun and the smile she had warmed hearts for the better.

"Y-Yeah just thinking, is all... Toshiro, have you ever thought of one time you would like to erase and have it never happen?" She did; she would want to erase the day her mother died in that room in the clinic. She missed her terribly but she couldn't wake the dead. If she could she would have by now for her own need and want for her mother.

Toshiro grinned softly as he looked over at her. "I actually wanted to change my first time. You know, never have it happen? But I can't erase the past." He looked up at the old apartment building and sighed. She had to leave already, he didn't want her to. He wanted her to stay with him and just be happy, not alone in an apartment building with Usagi all night.

"You sure you don't want to come up and have some fun?" She looked over at him with a smile. He couldn't; not now or tomorrow, he had a place to be. Wrapping her arms around his side she snuggled into his chest. "I wish you could." She whispered. All they did was work, go to school and then the Dragon practices. She missed him at night next to her in the bed just snuggling and kissing, but he really wanted his own place.

"How about this, I'll take you out tomorrow night after I'm back from the place I have to be." He offered. Looking down at her as she looked up at him and running his fingers through her raven hair he smiled. "I'll pick you up at 7, be ready." She chuckled and kissed his cheek slightly.

"When am I not?" She whispered in his ear gripping his collar she smiled and pulled him to her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss. Moving with his lips against hers and their tongues swirling with each other's in wonder. A soft groan broke in his throat as he held her closer to his body, never wanting to let her go or break the kiss. As the heat rose between them they parted and looked into each other's eyes softly. "I love you" she spoke.

Caressing her cheek, he smiled. "I love you too" He whispered, and kissed her again. When the street lights turned on, he closed his eyes; that was the sign he had to go. "Good night." He spoke as she pouted.

"Do you have to go so soon?" She whined and stepped back.

"I do, I have a place to be." He chuckled and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Karin raised a brow at him. "What's her name?" She spoke the soft hurt in her heart throbbed as he quickly looked over at her with sad eyes. Was he cheating on her with another girl? Wasn't she enough? Maybe it was the fact she was still pure and he wanted sex. She was willing to do it, if it meant keeping him with her.

He walked over and lifted her chin, so his eyes vibrated into hers. The soft forming tears in her eyes broke his heart. "The only girl I am with is you, I only love you... I would never hurt you, I promise that with my heart and soul. I will always and forever love you, Karin Kurosaki, so don't you ever think there is another girl in my life."

Bowing her head she closed her eyes. "Then where are you going?" she asked looking into his eyes, she wanted to know.

He chuckled and hearing his phone ring meaning he was late, he kissed her cheek and walked quickly down the sidewalk. "Toshiro!" She called out and he turned away as he walked backwards, "You'll find out when I ask you tomorrow night!" He called back. Her heart fluttered as he disappeared behind the corner.

Walking up the stairs, she smiled to herself. What was he talking about, asking her? Unlocking the door, she giggled and heard Usagi barking as she entered. Crouching down she laughed as the pup jumped around and danced in a small circles. Someone was excited to see her.

Rushing to his apartment, he panted and looked over at the business women with her hair in a bun, tight skirt and blouse as she held a few files in her arms. "It's about time." She spoke as she walked over to the elevator. She looked over at her client and sighed. "Let me guess. You were with your girlfriend." She knew of the man's girlfriend. It was her duty to know her clients if she was going to work with them. She needed to know everything about them from relationships to favorite seasons and colors.

"Yeah, I was." He spoke as she handed him a file, the first one he saw was a small house with a finished basement, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a renovated kitchen. It was outside the city maybe about 10 minutes' drive, which wasn't so bad, if you think about it. There was some land and some forestry around but not much.

"That one is 1,000 a month for rent." She spoke as she looked over the second folder. "I honestly think the third one will be the one you pick; nice and small for you."

Looking at the suggested folder, Toshiro grinned slightly. "You are good." He chuckled as he looked at the small picture with a description; two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a new kitchen and a living room. Two minutes away from the city by car and a back yard, it was nice for a starter house. "Let's see this one first." He spoke as the woman nodded. The elevator sounded and the two walked out.

"I still don't get why you would want to move from this place." She looked over at the building and then to the man with his nose in the folder.

"That is for me to know. You don't need to know. Privacy is needed on that subject." He spoke, looking at the picture of the house. It looked warm and fluffy from the outside with the tiny gardens and windows.

Karin tossed and turned in her bed as the stars looked down at her through the window. The sheets were wet with her sweat and the pillow was soaked to the last feather. Usagi looked over at her master as she rolled and made soft whimpering noises. The girl tossed and gripped the pillow like it was the last thing she was going to hold.

Usagi leaped off the bed as she looked around for something to use to wake her up. Running out the door the pup made a quick turn to the kitchen only to hit the fridge with her head. Shaking her head slightly as looked around and walked over to the kitchen stool, standing on her two back paws she pushed the chair into the kitchen and leaped onto the cushion. Looking over at the phone and then to the freezer she bowed her head. Call for help or get ice? She started to weigh her options, tilting her head to the right and to the left till she finally decided. Leaping onto the counter she went to the phone, looking at the phone book she looked for the number. When she saw the name she barked, using her head she made the phone fall off the base and in front of her. Using her paw she clicked talk and then dialed the numbers with her nose.

When the ringing sounded in her ears, they flickered when she heard the ringing stop "Hello?" Rose yawned as she sat up in her bed. Who was calling her at 12 in the morning? Usagi barked into the phone and she looked at the phone to see the number "Karin, it's 12 in the morning, call me back in another 10 hours when the rest of the world is awake!" she whined but a growl was heard.

Usagi growled into the phone when a loud scream was heard from the room and the phone went dead. The pup crunched her nose and went to the fridge, digging at the side of the freezer she watched it crack open and then fly open, jumping onto the chair Usagi leaped and looked at the items inside. She saw peas, ice cream, fruit and juice. When she saw the ice, she got an evil look in her eye. Jumping one last time, she grabbed the bag. Using her tail, she closed the door and leaped to the ground dragging the ice with her.

Struggling into the room she tossed the bag onto the bed and joined. Biting an opening in the bag, she sank her teeth in the bottom of the bag and flipped it like a sock toy. The ice sprayed across Karins' body. Karin shot up and screamed " USAGIIII!" looking over at the pup with the bag in her mouth she glared. The pup chuckled. Karin lunged, trying to grab the ornery pup, but the pup was faster, and ran out of the room leaving Karin alone.

Looking out the rain covered window Karin let a small tear leak out for her dream.

(flash back)

Looking around the plain white room, Masaki sighed as her soft orange hair lay tousled against her shoulders, the window letting in only slight light. Her time was growing close she could feel it in her lung when she breathed. Each breath was harder and harder for her. She didn't want to leave but she didn't make the rules when it came to death. The only color she had in her life right now was the color of her hair and her eyes; her son didn't visit her nor did her daughter, Yuzu. The only one that did was Karin with her bright smile and the colorful clothing she wore to brighten her day.

When the door opened and Karin entered, Masaki smiled. "Mom!" Karin exclaimed and ran to her. Leaping into her arms, she laughed, the short raven hair pulled back into a ponytail and the yellow dress she wore bringing cheeriness in with her. "I brought you something Mommy! To bring color into your world!" She exclaimed and jumped off her lap and out the door.

Masaki's heart went out to her daughter, she had the talent and the audited but will she still have it when she passes. When she passes Karin would take it the worse, probably cry and scream for her but never see her again. When Karin rolled in a cart with a cart full of flowers, she laughed. "Look, I brought the rainbow!" She exclaimed. There were bright reds, greens, blues and yellows and so many more.

Karin scrambled around the room, adding the bright colorful flowers to the window ledge, opening the curtains so more sun could leak through, and placing pictures and drawings on the walls. "Karin, are your siblings going to visit me anytime soon?" Karin heard her and froze. Her siblings were horrible. Ichigo said he didn't want to see his mother brought to a corpse, and Yuzu said she had to prepare for the day she loses her mother so she can cook and clean for the family. Karin always thought her mother could get through the sickness, with her kind heart and beauty. "Karin?" Masaki spoke seeing her daughter frozen on the spot.

Taking a deep breath, she looked over at her mother. "Ichi-nii he might stop by sometime this week. He seemed to be telling the truth, Mommy. He said he wanted to say goodbye, but I have hope you'll come through for us and come home. Yuzu-chan..." she trailed off; her sister had said rude things and sad, hurtful comments. "She said she needs to learn to cook, so when she comes to visit you she can bring you some of her food to taste." That was a lie but it made Masaki smile.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to seeing them. Karin, can you play me a song?" Masaki asked as she looked over the bright room to the instruments near the window. Karin nodded and ran to the guitar.

"What song mommy?" she asked as she strapped on the guitar and strummed some chords.

Masaki smiled, "My favorite!"

"Hai!" Karin strummed the chords as the rhythm played in her head. Slowly, she smiled as the lyrics came.

Oh- thinking about our younger years

There was only you and me

Now nothin' can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now, you keep comin' back for more

Baby you're all that I want, lyin' here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

Masaki loved the song; it reminded her of when she was young and healthy, when she met Isshin and fell in love. It always made her feel better, remembering the past when she would laugh and be in the sun with him. It was their wedding song. Her memory of the day was still crystal clear: the goofy smile on his face as she walked down the aisle to him. She chuckled slightly.

And love is all that I need, and I found there in your heart

It isn't hard to see, we're in heaven

Oh-once in your life you find someone, who will turn your world around

Bring you up when you're feelin' down, ya-nothin' could change what you mean to me

Oh there's lots that I could say, but just hold me now

Cause our love with light the way

(chorus)

His arms made her feel so loved and alive, even when she was told about her illness he made it seem like it was going to be alright. She hoped it would be all okay. She wanted to see her children grow up and marry. Sadly where she was now, she knew she would never see Ichigo marry some beautiful girl that he loves, or see Yuzu come to her with news of being a grandmother... or Karin letting her hold her first grandchild for the first time. She was going to miss so much of their lives. Her children were going to see and do so much with their time and she was going to miss it all.

I've been waitin' for so long

For somethin' to arrive, for love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true

Through the good time and the bad

Ya- I'll be standing there by you

Karin finished singing and looked up at her mother as the bright smile graced her lips. "Aww, my medicine!" Masaki smiled as Karin came and sat on her lap. "Can you promise me something?" she asked as the girl smiled and nodded "Of course mom" Karin smiled. "Okay. First thing, when you are older, find the man of your dreams and hold on tightly to him so he can't run away."

"Where would he run if he loves me?" Karin pouted.

"To the rainbow of fairies, where they'll take him and never return him to you." Masaki was using fairies as other women, but it was okay she was only 10 then. "Two, marry him and have lots of babies. Name one after me, and tell her she will be watched over by me till the ends of time while I'm in heaven with grandpa and grandma."

Karin looked up at her and frowned. "You're going to be around to see my babies, right?" She wanted her mother there for that part. It would be awkward to have her father there for the birth, god the horror.

"I'll anyways be with you in here." Masaki pointed to Karin's chest , "No matter where I go, I'll be in here with your heart." Masaki smiled. "Three, open up a dance school with your husband like you dream and love life to the fullest." Karin laughed as she tickled her rib cage "Can you promise me that?"

"Yes. Yes, I can." Karin smiled and hugged her mother.

(flash back ended)

Karin closed her eyes; she had promised her mother that when she was ten and still wanted to do them for her. The dance studio was on hold since the money was gone; the marriage part was harder… she hadn't been in a relationship for long enough. Kids were far, far, far, far away: she was still pure and proud. Although, she was now holding on to the one she loved who she intended to keep forever.

The last 'fairy' that stole her love was Momo and that woman paid a price. Lying down on the pillow she sighed and watched the rain pour from the glass "I want to keep those promises" she whispered. She heard sound of her door opening.

Slowly standing from her bed, she walked to the door peeking out into the dark. She saw nothing but heard footsteps. " Karin!" someone yelled, and the girl flicked on the light to see Rose, Soi fon, Twitch, Hisagi and Shinji along with Ryan. "Why are you breaking and entering my apartment, you know it's against the law in all 50 states." Karin placed her hand on her hips as she looked at the group.

Rose leaped out, "Well I heard you scream on the phone and I called them to come with me to see if you were okay!" She was worried after the scream and quickly called the others, well… the ones that answered.

"I never called you, Rose." Karin looked over the apartment looking for the pup that poured ice on her well she slept.

"I know but, Usagi-" Rose started.

"What, did you see her? I need to give her a good piece of my mind! Damn pup poured ice over me while I slept!'' Karin spoke as she looked around some more.

"Wait, you're blaming the puppy for you leaving a window open?" Ryan laughed. Karin glared daggers at the man as she looked over at the kitchen to find the puppy on the chair, freezer door open, eating ice cream. "Damn... smart dog." Ryan spoke.

"No, really, she has your stupidity." Karin walked over to the kitchen and closed the freezer door. Usagi looked up with wide eyes, the dark vibe of her owner was not pleasant. Leaping off the chair she ran down the hall. Karin glared at the pup as she hid behind the couch, gripping the ice cream in her hands she tossed it into the trash can and pulled the chair back over to the table. Looking over at the phone, she saw it was off the hook. "Pull up a seat, before Usagi finds a way to take the screws out." Karin hissed as she walked to the phone.

Rose went to a seat and slumped down as she heard the tap run. Looking over, she saw Karin fill a glass of water and pop the lid off of an orange bottle, quickly shoving two pills into her mouth and swallowing. Never had she seen Karin take pills in all their friendship. Her wonder grew inside her for what the pills might be for. Maybe to forget her mother, or anti-depressives?

"What are those pills for?" Ryan asked. Even when they lived together she took the pills but never told him what they were for. He always wondered what they were but felt like he was being too nosey.

"Why do you care?" Karin looked over at him with annoyed eyes as she placed the glass in the sink. The pills were 'happy pills'; at least, that's what her doctor says. They help her remember all the good and erase the bad. How could she just forget everything that was bad? Bad was always around. Stepping away from the sink, Karin took a seat next to Twitch. A sigh left her lips as she looked down at her lap.

"What are those pills?" Ryan demanded and the others glared at him, but he ignored them. All he wanted was an answer from her.

"None of your business." Karin spoke softly it was late she didn't want an argument.

"Tell me!" he ordered.

"Well, someone's being a little demanding this morning!" Hisagi interrupted, telling the man to shut up.

"Does anyone want something to drink... like tea, coffee, juice or water?" Karin asked. Usagi ran up and barked happily. Karin took a deep breath as she stood.

"I'll have a tea please." Rose spoke as Karin nodded. "Me too." Soi fon added. A little tea in the morning was nice to have.

"Twitch and I will have coffee." Hisagi croaked as he looked back at Karin in the kitchen. "Oh, and Shinji too." He added.

Karin nodded and started up both machines, she looked over to see Ryan staring at her. "What, you're not going to ask me?" he snapped as she rolled her eyes. "Lived with you for a year. I'm pretty sure I know what you want, mister. Pure black coffee." She teased and took the mugs out.

Sitting on the couch Toshiro sighed, last night he actually found the place. Proud of his achievement and success he smiled, he felt in charge for once. In December he could move in before Christmas and then be out of this place. Looking over at Hyorinmaru, he chuckled as the puppy played with a bone. Standing from the couch, he brushed off his jeans and went to the door, pulled on his jacket and shoes before leaving.

Walking down the hallway he was silent, the apartment building was lifelessly quiet. It was a nice place to live but there wasn't any life or fun around, so moving was going to be a change. As the elevator appeared, Toshiro sighed and stepped inside, clicking the Main floor button as the doors closed. Thinking about all the things he could do tonight to celebrate, drink and party was a no. He and Karin were going on a date; a nice romantic evening to spend time together.

His thoughts were ended by the doors opening to the lobby. Stepping out, he walked down the carpet and out the door onto the busy streets. People pushed past him and rushed down the sidewalk as the sun shined, their breath frosting in the cold air; winter was coming early. Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked down the street to the store. He had to buy some things.

As he left the store he noticed the many people and the cashiers ringing people out, aisles swarming with life. Walking to the pharmacy, he went inside to get some Advil. "Toshiro?" he heard and looked to his right to see Gin looking at condoms. Of course he wanted protection, considering what he and Rangiku did at night. Another reason to move: the moaning you could hear through the walls.

"Gin, why are you here?" Okay, stupid question for starters. Grabbing a box of Advil Toshiro looked over the cold medicines. It was that time of year were you get sick, might as well get ready now rather than later.

"Got ta' get some protection, never know when you might want some fun." Gin chuckled as he looked box after box. "Plus, I needed some Advil for a headache" he finished.

"Why, car horns bugging you?"

"No I can't find a red dragon and I keep thinking too much..." Gin trailed off as he looked over at the man, his light bulb went off after a second. "You go to the same school as the Dragons." Gin smiled.

"No, I am not being the Red dragon... Karin had to help me learn hip hop. I'm terrible at the dance." Toshiro spoke.

"Oooooh come on! She can spend some extra time with you to learn the routines and you'll do perfect!" Gin smiled again, he didn't want a headache; plus, the guy was the best person for the job. He went to the school, danced, was dating the black dragon and worked at the bar, he was as good as gold. "Pleeeeeeeease?" he pleaded.

"No." Toshiro spoke; he didn't want to take another thing that Karin had; that would be too much. To her, it would feel like he was taking over her life and following her around, being obsessive.

"I'll take that as a yes! You start next practice." Gin smiled and disappeared. Toshiro growled and looking over to see the man was gone, he sighed and walked over to the protection section and slipped in a box. He was going to need it if anyone got in the mood, especially in December.

When 7pm hit, Karin looked over herself in the mirror. She was ready, in a short yellow dress, black skinny jeans and her hair pulled into a side pony tail with the ends curled. Around her neck was the necklace Toshiro had given her. She loved the gems; it sparked some strange feeling inside her when she wore them. When a knock echoed from the door, she walked over and peaked through. Seeing Toshiro, she opened the door and smiled. "Well, either you're just good with timing, or you wait till you knock." She teased him as she pulled on her jacket and her black boots.

Toshiro chuckled. "I just have perfect timing is all." He smiled as she closed the door and locked it. As she turned, he cupped her cheek and kissed her. "You look beautiful." He whispered as she blushed slightly.

"Thank you, even though you tell me that when I come out of dance class in sweat pants." She teased and took his hand.

"You're always beautiful to me." He smiled and led her down the stairs, onto the streets filled with people walking. Karin smiled at the lights "Well if I'm always beautiful, then when will I be ugly?" she question. Toshiro spun her in a circle and pulled her gently into his chest "You'll never be ugly to me." He whispered near her lips. Karin smiled and bit her lip slightly "Even if I gave birth to seven kids?" she snickered.

"As long as they're mine, I'm good." He chuckled. She smiled and shook her head, "What, you want me to have your kids?!" She was a little taken aback at the moment, and flattered. '' Maybe in the far future, now is way too early." As he spoke, the 'aha!' moment flickered in Karin's mind. Walking across the street they quickly came to a roller rink. "Oh, god!" Karin laughed.

"I wanted to see if you're better off ice." He chuckled and walked inside. Karin gawked for a moment before following after him. "I'm going to make you eat your words!" She giggled as they grabbed their skates and went to the benches, pulling off their coats and placing them into a locker. Karin sat on the bench tying the roller skates up as Toshiro waited, his skates already on.

The disco lights filled the floor as skaters went in a circle around the oak wood floor, the DJ booth in the middle as the music played. Karin stood and skated onto the floor, using a finger to lead him to her. Taking off on her right foot she skated down the wood with Toshiro behind her "See? I can skate." She sped up a little bit and started to skate backwards.

Toshiro skated in front of her, looking over her shoulder for people. When the tempo went slow he pulled her to him and held her in his arms. Karin laughed and held onto him tightly, not wanting to fall. He placed her down on the floor and laced his fingers through hers as they skated. Little kids bolted down the floor past people and couples well laughing.

"Who taught you to skate?" Toshiro asked as Karin looked over with a bright smile.

"My dad did when I was 13, just a few days before Mom passed. He tried to teach Ichigo, but he did his usual scowl and used the whole ' I'm 16 and too cool for that kind of stuff'. Yuzu was afraid to get some kind of foot thing." Karin laughed at the memory and looked at the disco light. "Did your father teach you?"

"Oh no, my mom did. She snuck me out of the house and took me. It was always nice to break the rules my father had for us in the house and in public." He looked at the twinkle in her eyes as the disco light glowed and made the floor come to life with a touch.

"I'm breaking the rules." She stated and looked over at him. She knew he was only really allowed to date noble girls and not regular ones. So, she was a relationship that broke a lot of rules in his noble father's book.

Toshiro sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, just being with you is a huge rule breaker. I would break those rules for you any day." Karin hugged his side and snuggled into his arms. She loved the feeling of knowing he actually was okay with breaking the rules to be with her, that she was more important than money and god knows what else.

"Want to go get something to eat?" he asked. Karin nodded up at him, she hadn't eaten dinner since she hadn't known where he was going to take her. Toshiro guided her to the side, and pulled her to the restaurant in the rink.

"What can I get ya?" the man asked.

"One fry and hamburger with a Pepsi on the side, please." Karin spoke. The man smiled down at her and winked, "You got it, pretty lady." he spoke. Karin chuckled and squeezed Toshiro's hand slightly, noting the redness in his face.

"I'll have the same." Toshiro spoke, and the worker nodded and punched in the order. "That comes to $34.67." Toshiro nodded and used his credit card for the purchase. Karin smiled and went to go find a seat.

Toshiro grabbed the food and started to look for Karin. Not seeing her, he wondered where she went off too. Then he saw the quick glimmer of the necklace and made his way to a far booth in the shadows. As he arrived, he noticed she was lost in the diamonds and their beauty. Placing the food down he took a seat as Karin looked up and smiled. "This booth is more private." She stated as she took her food.

"I noticed that when I was looking for you." Toshiro chuckled as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

"Toshiro, can I ask you something?" She questioned after swallowing her mouthful.

"Sure, go ahead." He was ready for her questions.

"Why won't you tell me who your first time was?" That was the question she wanted answered; he only seemed to hate the moments the first time thing came up in a conversation.

"Because my first time wasn't what I thought and I hated it."

"Sooo… that's why you don't want to have sex with me?" She caught on quickly but to the wrong reason.

"No, it's just that I don't want to rush into it and take your purity. I want you lose it when it's a special moment." He answered. He wanted to, but didn't want to rush and go full speed ahead and then have everything crash. A slow and steady relationship is happier than a fast one.

Karin nodded and bit a fry as she watched skaters go by, she wanted to know more about his first time and what happened but that was personal. "I like this date." she chuckled as she watched a boy fall and slid across the wooden floor, "It's so fun and down to earth." She spoke and looked over to see him face first in a hamburger. She laughed at the sight and handed him a napkin. "Haven't you ever eaten one before?" she asked.

"No. I haven't." He spoke as he wiped mustard from his face. Karin giggled and held up her burger, "Follow me." She spoke and bit down once and then placed the burger down. Once she was done swallowing she spoke, "See? No mess, never try to eat it like you did before or you'll have trouble swallowing it all."

"I'm still getting used to the whole normal thing." He sounded defeated. Karin chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, you'll learn quickly with me." She whispered as she leaned towards him. He smiled and laid a kiss on her lips, "I'm looking forward to it." He chuckled.

Karin sat down and finished her meal as she sipped her Pepsi. She laughed slightly at the falling kids. "What has you favorite date been?" she looked over to see the camera after her question. She laughed again and shook her head.

"Easy. The first one, at Dance Night." he smiled as her eyes softened. "That was a date?" she leaned forward on the table and looked over at the crowd "To me it was, I mean it was on a day and has a date." Karin kicked him slightly "Don't be such a smart ass." she chuckled. "Me? Never!" he laughed as she kicked him again.

"Okay, okay you win. Alright, your favorite date, Karin?" he pointed the camera on her and zoomed in slightly. She smiled softly and chuckled "The date when you brought me to that park near the fancy music, you made peanut butter sandwiches, we drank champagne under the stars, and we danced in that gazebo." She bit her lip softly as the memory flashed in her mind.

"You mean I fail at cookies and lack ability to cook?" he joked.

"You're learning okay. When Akio was here was the first time you didn't start a fire while cooking grill cheese. I remember being on the phone and fearing my ball date was going to burn." she chuckled as he laughed; it was true.

"Yeah, I know. Okay here a real question" he took a deep breath " What is you biggest dream?"

Karin smiled and looked up slightly, "Well, my mother wanted to open up a dance school in Karakura so the citizens didn't have to leave all the time for dance schooling. I wanted to open up a school for all ages, weekends for little kids and weeks are schooling for teenage and young adults. Ichigo, Yuzu, Chad, Orhime, Rukia, Uryuu and the rest of the dragons and I would move down there and become teachers at the school; Uryuu with the ballet and sewing, Orhime in ballroom and cooking, Rukia in ballet and art, Ichigo in hip hop and ballet and Yuzu for ballet and cooking. Chad would be in the jazz, pop and lifts. Me, I wanted to be the one to teach the little ones and teach a variety of things. I wanted to call it 'Masaki School of the Arts and Dance' for my mother. Sadly, I used all the money to buy the clinic for my dad in September, so I'm back at square one."

"That's an amazing dream." he spoke and turned the camera off. He stood and lent a hand to her, and guided her to the bench " Come on. I wanted to ask you something, but not here." he said as he untied his skates. Karin followed suit and took her skates off and pulled on her boots. As they put on their jackets, Karin wondered what he wanted to asked her.

As he brought her out of the rink, he smiled and took her hands. "First of all, I ran into Gin at the store... I will keep telling you I said No over and over but he wouldn't take it." he growled slightly, "And he's making me be the next Red Dragon , which I totally dis-" Karin kissed him before he could finish. She kissed him sweetly and gently. Before parting with a smile "And you're happy about this..."

"Well now I get to dance with you, I don't have some ex-boyfriend touching my body. I'll have the best..." she gripped his jacket collar in her hands softly "I'll have the man I love and my boyfriend touching me, instead!" she purred and kissed him again.

Toshiro was momentarily dumbfounded as he walked to the curb. "Taxi!'' he called out as a car came to them, holding the door open as Karin slid inside. Toshiro followed and sat next to her. "22nd Road and Maybell Lane." The driver nodded and pulled into traffic.

Karin watched the trees come into view and saw the driver stop at a house, with little brown siding, soft windows in the front, a garden in the front with a porch and a small garage. Toshiro paid and got out with Karin, and the taxi drove down the road. Karin looked around, seeing the city lights and tall buildings. "Come on." she heard and looked over to see Toshiro at the gate, opened for her.

"Whose place is this?" she asked as she walked inside it was warm and homey on the outside.

"You made my dream come true. After the long hours at Dance Night and your word with Miss Unohana about letting me work as a teacher for the little kids, I finally had enough to buy a house." Toshiro spoke. He looked at her smile "I move in in December." he smiled widely. Karin wrapped him into a hug and squeezed him tightly "I'm so happy for you!" she spoke into his jacket and pulled away.

"I'll show you around." He walked to the front door and unlocked it, the dark interior welcoming them. Toshiro flicked on the light and the room came to life, the island in the kitchen with the new appliances for cooking. A large dining room area, living room shape right as you walk in. He pointed out the various rooms and their purposes as they walked through, and led her to the other side of the house where there were oak floors and a small washroom. "I want this to be the dining room since it would be more private and the living room can be bigger. This the main bathroom." He walked to the two back doors and slid them open.

Karin looked at the small porch and the fenced-in back yard with the forest in the distance. The sky was clear with the stars and the moon, but the City was within walking distance. He held her hand as he led her up the small stair case and flicked the light on. The wood floors continued. "The open hallway for easy moving around, small closet to store sheets and towels." A bathroom, and then to the left was a large room. Walking inside the carpet tickled their feet at the area, a window to the backyard and a small closet for two. "Master bedroom." he spoke with a smile, she loved that smile; he looked so happy.

Walking out, he brought her to the room across the hallway. "Spare bedroom." It was somewhat large for a child or a guest to stay in. A large window at one side offered the whole city view, and there was a walk in closet. "It's perfect for you, I love it all!" she smiled and looked over at him. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Smiling up at him, she met his eyes, "Are you happy?" she asked.

Toshiro ran a hand through her hair and lifted her. Karin immediately wrapped her legs around him. "There's something that would make me even happier…" he smiled and kissed her softly. "What?" she whispered, he chuckled and grazed her cheek with his hand, "If you and Usagi were living here with me and Hyorinmaru." he whispered.

Karin smiled as her heart fluttered in her chest "Y-You want me to live with you?" she stuttered; her heart was going to implode at the moment. "Yes, you, me, Usagi and Hyorimaru." he smiled.

Karin kissed him. "Yes, a thousand times yes!" she kissed him over and over. He spun her in a circle and held her close. Letting her down to the floor again, he kissed her deeper and held her closer. Everything was so perfect and amazing. Karin pulled away softly and smiled, "You sure about this?'' she asked searching his eyes.

"I'm as sure as I am that I love you." he smiled. Karin kissed him again and held him in a tight embrace. "Wait, what about furniture?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Well, we have two options. We can use the stuff we have now and bring it here, or use my noble money to buy new things together." he suggested. "To be honest, I want to use noble power." he spoke.

Karin chewed her lips slightly, "I just don't want to make it seem like I'm using you for money, I mean going and buying everything with your money... I'd feel like I'm using you."

Toshiro held her hand in his and looked into her eyes, "Karin. You're the first girl that bought me a funnel cake, drove me to the beach and bought me breakfast, and you showed me a whole new world. Then to top it all off, you got me a job and kept paying for yourself, even when you knew I have money. At this very moment I have one thing to say. My money is your money. You taught me that money isn't everything. You made my dreams come true and you helped me the most. So, the noble money is both of ours." Karin felt a tear of joy leak out as she listened.

"I love you so, so much!" she whispered and held him. I love you wasn't enough for what she felt for him. She felt so much more, love and more love.

"I love you, too." he whispered.

* * *

heeey guys sorry for the long wait!

I got a beta reader! Which is great!

Well the next month december will have several chapters to it so yeah.

Update will be soon


	9. December 1

_Sorry this chapter took so long! It was my fault! Life got a little crazy, and I didn't manage it probably as well as I should have! bows humbly before the fans ~ the Beta…_

DECEMBER 10

Laughter was heard from the closed room along with pop music for the routine later in the week. The laughter broke the calm in the hallway, shielded by the closed door where dancers were to practice and meet. Lonely chairs lined the carpeted hallway and several paintings hung on the walls. Beyond the door were wooden floors and a lighted area where two dancers were, laughing and having a blast.

Karin laughed harder as fingers touched her sides. Rolling upon the wooden floor as the fingers' owner towered over her. Face red as the air in her lungs decreased with each howl of laughter, slight sweat on her forehead from the laughter and dancing. "Stop it" she laughed as the fingers continued. As she pleaded for them to stop, the laughter tortured her poor lungs. "T-T-" her laughter broke her speech as the fingers continued "T-T-...Toshiro" she laughed.

Finally when the tickling stopped, Toshiro chuckled as she took deep breaths. "We're supposed to be practicing, not tickling each other." she smiled as the air in her lungs increased. One of his hands went over her raven hair. A hand reached up and laced through his white locks as she smiled softly. "What time is it?" she asked and looked over at the clock upon the wall reading 4:27 PM.

Toshiro smiled and stood. Giving her a hand, he pulled her to her feet. "Ready to start?" he asked. Grabbing his jacket and bag he sighed, it the one thing he hated about moving: going shopping.

Karin chuckled as she pulled her rip jeans on. "Don't worry, we can always have fun while shopping." she buttoned her jeans and began to button her blouse.

Toshiro released an aggravated sigh and pouted slightly. "I hate shopping. It's so boring." he whined and pulled his jeans up from the ground. He would have happily gone shopping in his sweat pants, but they were covered in sweat. Never did he think he would sweat so much. He learned different after the first week of Dragon Dancing. He learned that hip hop was harder than ballet. Especially the way your body is supposed to pop certain ways on its own; thank god for Karin teaching him how to pop without popping a muscle or a limb out of place.

Karin smiled and quickly turned him towards her, wrapped her scarf around his neck and pulled him closer, "There's a difference with this shopping trip." she whispered. Biting her lip softly he traced her face. "Really and what may that be?" he questioned. She captured his lips with hers. The kiss began soft and sweet, then transformed into hot and battling within seconds. Karin pulled away and smiled as her eyes fluttered open, the blush crept onto her cheeks slightly "Easy... you haven't seen the way I shop for furniture!" she whispered.

Wrapping his arms around her body he chuckled and looked into her eyes "And how do you shop?" he never went to the market or store with her; for some reason she never needed to really go when he was around. When the soft fabric of the green scarf disappeared he smiled and kissed her again. So far, his life after meeting the bartender was never dull.

"You'll have to wait and see." she spoke and pulled away from him. Gripping her bag, she walked into the hallway where her winter shoes were. The winter snow soaked shoes and the wooden floors needed to stay dry for the dancers. So, they were kept in the hallway. Sitting down on the chair, Karin sighed. During the last few weeks she had been working extra so she could get a plane ticket to Karakura to be with her father for Christmas. She thought about bringing Toshiro with her, but then she remembered that his family practically owned Karakura and he wasn't so happy to see his father. For some reason the two were as opposite as father and son got. They constantly argued over the phone when Karin was there, and the argument was over god knows what. She never bothered to ask him since when he was off the phone, but the anger and frustration vibrated from his cheeks. She once tried to follow the argument, but it made her more confused than before, so she stopped listened and continued watching television.

Karin pulled on her brown boot and sighed. For some reason they were a pain to put on, she just got them a week ago and now they were literally a pain to put on. "Ready to go?" she looked up to see Toshiro with his jacket and shoes on; he never enjoyed boots for some reason. Karin chuckled and stood with her bag in her arms. Taking his hand she laced her fingers through his and leaned her head onto his shoulder softly. When her hand was released, his arm wrapped around her shoulders creating comfort and warmth in her heart.

Walking down the stairs, past all the dance rooms and old group photos of Dragons past. Toshiro sighed. "How long have the Dragons been around?" he asked looking at the group photo with Karin's brother and sister. Rukia was there too, beside Ichigo and smiling.

"The Dragons were passed down through Gin's family tree. His father owned the last group and before him his grandfather, when Gin and Rangiku have children their son or daughter gain the Dragons when Gin and Rangiku die. Every group has a leader... the Black Dragons." she pointed to her brother and Rukia softly, " Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee were the black dragon couple when they're group was still in school and around. A Black Dragon couple is basically the two people in the group who dance the best and are close. Yuzu became a Black with Chad when Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee left the group. Kent and his wife were the Blacks of their groups" she explained.

"So basically all the Black Dragon couples are either dating, getting married or married?" he question. That was all he really noticed about the groups, that each Black couple got married or were dating.

"Well... yeah, if you really think about it. So when the next Black Dragon in our group raises, I'll probably marry or date them" she joked. When she got a glare from his aqua eyes she giggled "Hey now, it's tradition!" she shrugged.

"That person isn't getting you." he hissed. Karin chuckled and punched him slightly, "The only way to become a Black is if you're the Red Dragon. So you get it easier than me, since I am training you to be better and all." she smiled and guided him down the hallway "But, the Black Dragon spot is hard to get." she stated as they reached the door to the outside.

Toshiro smirked and opened the door. The rush of cold air and tiny snowflakes blasted in their faces quickly, with the sight of the usual busy streets and sidewalks of New York. It was like a home to the noble now; he had friends, Karin, a job and a friendly environment around him. New York was the home far away from home.

* * *

The two shivered as they entered the large store filled with large beds, couches and dining room sets. It looked like the master of all houses, to them both. Karin chuckled at the kids that ran by and jumped on beds in their socks, their mother yelling after them as they ran and jumped. When she saw a bed to her right, she smiled and pulled upon his hand. Their bodies fell onto the bed and the two chuckled.

"So, how do you shop?" Toshiro asked as the soft mattress and sheets molded his body.

Karin looked over slightly and smiled. "Easy. I try every bed till I find the right one." she kicked off her boots and crawled up the mattress. Once at the headboard she crawled under the sheets. The soft mattress felt like heaven on her skin, sheets and pillows as soft and as fluffy as clouds. Snuggling into the pillow she closed her eyes, when the sheets were pulled off from the other side. Looking over she smiled at Toshiro "How do you like it?" she asked.

Opening his eyes, he sighed. "There is one thing that I need to do before making a decision." he smirked with a devilish look in his eyes. Karin moved closer and gave him a puzzled look. With the thought in mind he pulled her close and crushed his lips onto hers. Keeping the kiss hot and sexy, his hands rubbed her sides lightly as the fabric made friction on his palms, changing the kiss to a soft and passionate one, his hands caressed her cheek softly and graced her soft skin as they parted. "Now I know." he chuckled.

With a roll of her eyes she shook her head "And?"

"Let's try another one!" he took the sheets off and climbed out of the bed, only to meet a rather pissed worker. "H-Hello" he stuttered and stood, looking over the women quickly with his eyes. The business suit and glasses gave him a sense of profession; she must be a sales woman.

"Hello, I'm Ren. I will be helping you two today." she smiled. The women had a vibe of stuck up and snobby, but then again Toshiro knew people like that.

Karin smiled at the women and shook her hand "Pleasure. I am Karin and this is Toshiro." she looked over at Toshiro as he studied the women and her aura. With a sighed she stepped on his foot. He yelped and cursed for the pain, and a wry smile graced his lips at the women.

"Oh! Let me guess! Newlyweds looking for new furniture, for their home!" the women was a little excited as she guided the two down the long hallway of mattresses. "Are you thinking of starting a family?" she asked quickly turning and stopping the two in their tracks.

Karin snapped out of her daze and looked at the woman, "W-We're not married." she stated and the women pouted slightly. Then the woman cheered up slightly with the thoughts going through her head. "I'm going to guess, you're going to guess something." Karin muttered under her breath.

"Well then, since you're not married, let's head over here." she spoke. Keeping her head bowed Karin sighed slightly, this woman was extremely cheery. Looking up she saw baby cribs and rooms set up, her jaw nearly dropped. Looking down at her stomach she saw the reassuring flatness. Did she look pregnant? "I suggest that you look more at the feathered mattress for a baby." Ren spoke.

"Do I look prego?" Karin whispered to Toshiro who looked over quickly and chuckled. As he walked away she held her breath and looked down again. Sliding her hand down her stomach she felt no lumps. "Toshiro!" she exclaimed slightly at the man beside her.

"You don't." he chuckled at her. A sigh of relief left her lips as she bowed her head, and chuckled at herself. "Ren, Karin's not pregnant. We're just moving in together." he told her. Ren blushed slightly and nodded.

"Sorry about that. It's just so many couples come in here either going to have a baby or just married." Ren chuckled and walked back to the bedding. "So, you two are?"

"Dating" they both said as she nodded and pointed at a soft fluffy bed. "I suggest this one. The mattress is made of feather's and memory foam, so you won't feel the other getting up or going anywhere. Also, it's nice and soft for a good night's sleep, the memory foam molds to the body... so if there're any 'fun' times, you'll stay in place, Karin." Ren explained. Karin had to think for a moment.

"Why would I need to stay in place... if we're having fun?" she asked, her mind was thinking of any possible reasons, but she was coming up blank.

Toshiro sat on the bed and bounced slightly " Karin, here's a hint. Two opposite sex's in one bed. Protection and pleasure." he spoke and looked over at Ren. "Oh." Karin sighed and rolled her eyes, the feeling of being stupid washed over her in the moment "Ren, we'll take this one" he smiled, the women squealed and took out her note pad. Quickly scribbling down something she smiled at the two.

"I'll go place this order in right now, you two just go ahead and look for other things" she smiled and walked away.

Karin chuckled and walked quickly towards the sofa area. When arms wrapped around her she squealed softly and looked at the owner. "I have one question about Ren's thoughts about that mattress." she smiled as Toshiro held her close and kissed her cheek. "What kind of position would I need to stay still for?" she asked. Toshiro chuckled and walked away quickly. "Toshiro!" she shouted and ran after him.

* * *

Flopping onto the couch, Toshiro sighed as Karin flopped down beside him, snuggling deeply into his side and closing her eyes. He kissed her head and inhaled her scent slightly as the calmness washed over him. He fought with his father for this and wasn't going to let the old fart win, even if it was the end of the world and nobles. He was going to stay strong for Karin and his hearts' sake. He loved her too much.

"Karin?" he played with her raven locks slightly as she lay against him, curled into his side slightly. Her breathing soft and calm at the moment, she looked tired after the shopping. He didn't expect less; Karin was a busy person living an everyday life. She had work, school, practices, more work, studying, shopping and cleaning. He was surprised it took her so long to finally crash from all the work. Carefully he grabbed her into his arms, trying not to wake her. Standing from the couch he walked to his bedroom and softly kicked the door open, moved to the bed and laid her down.

Karin groaned slightly and sat up. "Toshiro" she yawned and looked over at him. She didn't want to sleep in her clothing, especially her jeans. "I need to get going." she said. He shook his head and pushed her back down onto the bed "Toshi-" his lips crushed hers and her arms immediately wrapped around his neck.

Pulling away he panted, "You're staying here tonight." There was no way he was going to let her walk home when she was so tired. The cold would get her, along with the criminals and rapists on the street. He wasn't going to take that chance.

Karin searched his eyes that were filled with worried and care at the time. "I need pajamas." she stated. He got off her and walked to his dresser, pulling out a large shirt and a pair of boxers he walked over. "Lift up your arms." he ordered and she obliged, his hands lifted her shirt up and off her body slowly, revealing her perfect body and a white bra. His fingers fiddled with the clip. When the clip was undone, the bra fell to the bed. Pulling his shirt over her, he watched the skin disappear.

Karin wiggled out of her jeans and took off her underwear, replacing them with his boxers she sat back on the bed. Toshiro lifted her legs and the blankets over her. Her head hit his pillow and his scent filled her nose as the soft feathers comforted her head. Looking up at him slightly, she felt his aura as he was deep in thought. "Toshiro, you coming to bed?" she asked as he snapped out of his thoughts.

Looking over at her he grinned softly. He knew his father was going to call some time tonight, he wondered if he should go to bed with her and then take the call. If he did then he would have the risk of waking her with his movement and his yelling, and she needed her sleep. "No, you go ahead" he stood from the bed and went to leave.

Karin quickly gripped his wrist as he stood and held him still. "Please, stay." she whispered and looked up at him. She didn't want to sleep alone tonight, she wanted his arms around her as she dreamed and rested. "Baby, come to bed" she whispered and pulled his closer softly. Ignoring the desperation in her tone she pulled him closer to the bed. "Sleep with me." she whispered.

No matter how hard Toshiro actually tried, he couldn't decline Karin when she used that tone of voice. She sounded so desperate and innocent. Stripping down to his boxers he slipped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned in his arms and faced him, eyes shining into his as she snuggled into his chest. Her legs tangled in his as she pressed against him. She loved the sound of his strong heart in her ears at night. "I love you." he whispered.

Karin looked up and kissed him softly and then went back to snuggling into his chest. "I love you too." she yawned as her eyes fluttered closed and her arms held him closely. Holding him tightly to her body, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Ring! _

_Ring! Ring! _

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Rin-_

Toshiro growled at the phone as it rang, and Karin stirred slightly at the noise. He gripped the phone, hoping she wouldn't wake. Pressing the phone to his ear he glared at the wall in front of him "What?" he snapped at the caller. He didn't care who it was; he was having a good night's sleep, dreaming of great things and had Karin in his arms for the night. The caller had just awakened the devil at the wrong moment.

"Son" Shuu spoke into the phone as he tapped a pen on his desk slightly. He knew that it was 2 in the morning in New York, but it was Friday which meant his son stayed up late on that day. The more exhausted his son was, the better chance he had at getting what he wanted: a noble marriage.

Toshiro was ready to magically reach into the phone and rip his father's head clear off his body, and feed it to Hyorinmaru in the morning for breakfast." Baby... who is it?" Karin whispered in her sleep as he held the phone. "My father." he growled, she groaned lightly and turned over as he stood from the bed. "Hurry it up…" was all he heard from her as he left the room. He walked out, and closed the door behind him. "What the fuck do you want at two in the morning?" he hissed.

Shuu was taken aback by his sons' language and took the phone away from his ear to make sure he was still on the phone with the same person. "Language, Toshiro. What did your and I mother teach you when you were young? Proper respect for us." he spoke sternly.

Rolling his eyes, Toshiro groaned. "Screw that! I will give respect to you when you respect me and my choices!" he shouted.

"I will not let my own son go out and ruin his life by being with a normal citizen who works at a bar and dances in a club!" Shuu shouted into the phone. He didn't want his son working or being like all the 'struggling' people in the world. Rubbing his temples softly, he took a deep breath.

"Well, you know what!? Fuck money and being a fucking noble! I am old enough to decide what I want to fucking do with my life!" he yelled into the phone. The anger glowed from his face as he spoke each word. His father had no right to tell him what to do.

"Language!" Shuu yelled into the phone and shot from his seat. "You are a noble and you are supposed to marry a noble woman! Not some low life gold digger! You are my son and you will fulfill my demands!" Shuu yelled. He paced his office quickly as his wife looked into with her nightgown on her body.

"I am not your fucking puppet! I am a person, your son! So my happiness should be top on your list, not you own! So, why don't you take that rusty stick out of your wrinkly ass and get the fact. I. AM. NOT. MARRYING. A. NOBLE. WOMAN!" He yelled. His face was redder then the carpet in the hallway, he looked up at the door that was cracked open and Karin peeked through slightly. " You're not taking me or her away from each other." he hissed.

"You know what!? Grow up and see we all have to give something up! And it is time for you to give Karin up for good! Your play time in New York City is running thin! Like my amount of tolerance for you!" Shuu screamed, when his wife walked in and looked at him softly, she wrapped him into an embrace to calm him. "Shuu, calm down and let him be." she whispered. "No! I will take that women away from him and have him marry a noble!" he screamed. Never in all their marriage had he screamed at her.

Gin watched Toshiro as he leaned on the hallway wall "You will not take Karin away from me! So get the idea out of your head!" Toshiro screamed. Karin rushed out and grabbed the phone, wrapping him into an embrace as she rubbed his back. "It's okay." she whispered and held him tighter when yelling came through the phone. She glared at the device and placed it to her ear "Mr. Hitsugaya, I would love it if you did not call Toshiro and get him furious over the phone! I am tired of heard you two yell like a bunch of animals about a subject that does not fancy either of you! Good night!" she exclaimed and hung up.

Gripping Toshiro tighter she looked over at Gin who gave her a sympathetic look. 'I got it,' she mouthed. With a nod, Gin went back into his apartment. Gripping Toshiro tightly, she rocked him side to side. "It's okay... I'm here." she whispered.

Burrowing deeper into her neck, he sobbed slightly. "He's not taking you away from me!" he whispered. Karin froze slightly at his actions, pressing her forehead against his shoulder she let a soft tear dance down her cheek. Karin pulled away softly and cupped his wet cheeks. "No one's going to take me away from you." she whispered and wiped away his tears.

Toshiro felt like a fool, crying in front of Karin like that, but some part of him was perfectly fine with it. When he noticed the soft tears falling from her eyes, he smiled and wiped hers away "Don't cry." he whispered and hugged her again. Her body against his was a relief, restoring his composure and happiness.

Karin smiled softly, "I'm not crying, baka!" she sniffed. She didn't want to lose Toshiro, especially for such a stupid reason. This was the first time she actually learned to truly love and have no regrets about it; he was her new door of opportunity and hope, the light at the end of the long, depressing tunnel she had buried herself in when her mother died.

"Then what are those tears called?" he smirked and pulled away from her.

"I got dust in my eyes." she lied and sniffed, then smiled softly and pressed her forehead against his. "You're a horrible liar, Karin." he chuckled as her hands fiddled with the tiny baby hair on the back of his neck. "I'm good at lying, just not to you." she whispered and pressed her lips again his. The soft movements of her lips molded with his, hands wandered around their shoulders softly. Pulling away Karin grinned "Come on, let's go back to bed." she spoke and took his hand.

Guiding him to the bedroom she laced her fingers with his and flopped onto the mattress. Toshiro chuckled and straddled her waist. Leaning down, he placed her hands over her head "See this is why we'll need the mattress!" he joked. With a perked eyebrow she smirked softly "So, you're saying that when we move in together, I won't be pure anymore?" she shook her head as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I can't promise that you'll still be pure by the time we move in!" he chuckled. Karin giggled and kissed his lips softly. "I highly doubt you'll do such a thing." she spoke and rolled them over. Looking down at him she chuckled "For all you know, I could turn the tables." she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

As the white and frisky, cold and wondrous snow fluttered outside in the busy streets of New York, classes were busy learning and dancing in the large building across the street. His hot breath clouded the window as his aqua eyes looked over the busy cars and people outside. The tiny snowflakes caked the window and shimmered softly with the lights of the dance room. "Toshiro, what are you looking at?" he heard and looked over at the blonde male dancer he called Shinji with a smile.

Toshiro shrugged as he smiled "So, what are you getting Hiyori for Christmas?" he asked, trying to get the attention away from himself. So far he and Karin had both agreed to try and include their friends and their relationships. Honestly, when he met Hiyori he thought she was quite a fire ball with a loud mouth and sore attitude. He had wondered why Shinji stayed with such a woman, but then there was a moment when she actually wasn't so bad, and he could see why the man stayed with her.

Shinji smiled and shrugged his shoulders slightly as he chuckled "I'm pretty sure my love is enough for a gift." he chuckled as he twirled in a circle slightly. Toshiro blinked at Shinji quickly as he smirked quietly, "Let me guess, you want a good punch in the face under the mistletoe this year." Toshiro smirked as he walked over.

"What makes you think she'll punch me in the face? I have a whole body." Shinji looked over at the teacher as Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Would you like her to have a perfect excuse to punch you in the manhood?" Toshiro whispered to the boy.

Shinji's face became white at the thought of Hiyori hitting him in the manhood. Just the thought made him feel the pain as he looked over at the white haired noble. "You're right. I need to get to the mall as soon as possible. I need to keep all of me intact, especially around Hiyori!" Shinji noted the smirk on Toshiro's lips as he looked over at the mirrors. "So... did you get Karin's gift yet?" he asked as the dancer froze at the question.

Toshiro looked over and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I went looking, but I have no idea what to get her." he growled. It was true; every time he and Karin were apart, he went to the mall to hunt for her gift. When he looked at jewelry, he couldn't picture Karin gawking over the gems. When it came to clothing, he had no clue what size she was and was afraid to get a size too big, making her think she was fat. Christmas was his favorite time of the year, but the shopping was horrible. "Maybe moving in together is enough?" he muttered to himself.

Shinji smirked as he patted the man's large shoulder "Trust me, moving in together is never enough for a woman. They think of it as 'Oh great! Now I literally have to become his personal maid. Clean his clothing, make the bed, do the dishes and make dinner', ya' know, all that jazz." Shinji sighed and went back to the dance they were being taught.

Toshiro thought deeply about Shinji's words. Did Karin think she was going to have to clean up after him? Was their relationship going to become nothing but a clean, cook and feed process? Was Shinji right? He looked over at the mirror to see his reflection, the large built biceps and triceps, the crafted and shimming six pack that was hidden under his dance clothing, the soft white, somewhat spike hair and aqua eyes that broke hearts in seconds. "What do I get her?" he asked himself as he looked at the mirror softly. "Come on, you're her boyfriend! You should know what to get her." he spoke to the mirror.

Shinji laughed softly as he watched the man talk to his reflection "It won't answer you. Plus you have to think like Karin, not her boyfriend. The best person to ask is Ryan, he went through this once and trust me he had the same problem. I think it's because Karin is such a great girl... I mean she understands and isn't worried to break a nail." Shinji explained. Then he smiled softly. "Have you seen her daily routine? Perhaps you can give her a gift that will change it a little bit." He was trying to give a hint but it must have failed, because Toshiro was still drawing a blank.

Toshiro knew Karin's daily routine inside and out. First she would wake up, take Usagi out, come back and shower, then dress, make her breakfast and call her father. Toshiro smiled softly at the moment as he got an idea. He knew Karin was a daddy's girl for sure, and her biggest thing was her father, but what could he do?

* * *

Twirling her raven locks on her finger she sighed and looked at the black board where Ms. Pixel was explaining something to the class, but Karin blocked it all out. Last week she was assigned to listen to a demo CD for another classmate. She didn't know the person's name or who they were, she just had to listen and answer a question she was assigned by the teacher. According to , everyone got a different demo and had the same question: would you pick this demo to be on the X-factor? Karin selected no, because the person was so soft and rough with their tone. She would never tell the person that herself, but it was her opinion.

"Okay class! So now, I hold in my hands the students that have been selected to be our contestants in our very own X-factor!" squealed as she waved around a red envelope in her hands. Karin figure she wouldn't be picked since her demo probably wasn't in the classes stack… or so she thought. "If I call your name, I would like you to come to the stage." Ms. Pixel smiled as she looked over her class.

Karin sighed as she started to pack her books and looked around the large theatre she called a classroom. Ms. Pixel stood on the large stage with a microphone in her hands as her white heels clicked against the polished, wooden floors. Velvet curtains hung on the sides for performances and the black background made the place looked bigger. The auditorium was filled with row upon row of seats, some taken by students here and there. Karin sat near the front so she could listen to the teacher, but either she was in the front or the back, she really didn't pay attention.

As Ms. Pixels' lavender painted nails opened the envelope she smiled and took the paper out. "The first person to come up is Kendra Kings!" she smiled and clapped with her class. The girl stood from her seat and walked to the stage; her short, straight, dirty blonde locks glowed in the stage lights, her slightly tanned skin shined as she walked and her perky smile on her rose colored lips. The red skirt swayed with her as she stood and smiled happily at the crowd like she was a beauty queen. Karin smiled and clapped for the girl, she knew it was rather nerve racking on the stage but you get used to it after the first few weeks of the class.

"Second is Drake Ferin!" The teacher called, and the boy scurried up with his shaggy brown hair, bright smile and dusky green eyes that made all the girls gasp at the sight. Standing next to Kendra, he smiled at the clapping.

"Third is Jessie Lieve!" Karin growled slightly; she found the boy repulsive and rude when they had to partner. He would show up when he wanted, sing when he wanted, and even boss people around. Never once had he heard Karin sing; she did it when he was out of the studio, basically when she was on time and he was late, as usual. Jessie didn't smile or wave, he smirked at the clapping like he was expecting to be chosen. His blonde hair flipped to the side and the leather jacket made him seem like a bad boy, but Karin thought under all that bad boy crap he was a really brat. If he didn't win, he would cry and say that it wasn't fair he didn't win. Karin chuckled to herself at the thought of Jessie and his fit of jealous rage.

"Quinlyn Rostie!" was called, and a girl with light brown curls and ocean blue eyes in a pink lace dress walked up with a smile. She at least seemed happy about it. Her look seemed girly and polite, but she was probably a rough throat sound for a singer… or perhaps her look matched her voice.

"Kayla Cess!" Ms. Pixel said as the girl squealed and practically ran to the stage. The auburn hair swayed in the air as her pale skin kissed the eyes of the people. The hazel eyes screamed innocent and pure, but everyone knew she probably had a good fight in her.

"Zack Silan!" A Spanish-looking boy walked onto the stage, and Karin covered her ears as the girls squealed. The wink he gave to the women in the front was so disgusting, she was sure he got lucky and one of his fans recognized his voice. The girl had probably squealed and screamed as she checked yes for her answer. His short black hair was slightly pointed up to give him more of a sexy beast look, but that was nothing new to Karin. His warm brown eyes gazed at Ms. Pixel as he kissed her hand and whispered a comment that made her blush; obviously how he got so many girls in the first place.

"Thank you, Zack." Ms. Pixel blushed causing Karin to roll her eyes "Uhmm... Tiffany Himmer." Ms. Pixel called and the crowd did nothing. Tiffany walked on stage with her long dark brown hair that she tossed in Jessie's face as she walked over. The brown eyes gave many a happy but chilled feeling with a glance, and mixed-colored skin made her seem friendlier. The black skinny jeans showed her curves and the long leather boots made Jessie stare with awe. As she stood next to Kayla she smiled at the girl as they nodded. Finally the crowd clapped for her and then settled down.

Something must have caused the crowd's hatred for her. After listening to the other ten people, Karin sighed and looked at the selections but her eyes went straight to Jessie. The blonde seemed to be looking at someone in the line and was quiet pleased with what he was seeing. Following his eyes, Karin smirked at the Tiffany girl. She probably felt the stares and was pissed at the fact she was getting them.

Ms. Pixel sighed and smiled at the group. "We have one more guys! Then I partner you up for the three days." she squealed as she got eye-rolled from Tiffany and Karin; she agreed the women was a goddess but got annoying with the up-beat attitude she always had. "Last is..." as she trailed off for more effect many students sat on the edge of their seats slightly "Karin Kurosaki."

Karin blinked and swayed slightly. "That's you Karin!" someone whispered in her ear. She nodded to the person as she stood and walked onto the stage. Each step was new to Karin; she wasn't really expecting this. She was expecting to be in the crowd judging, not the one being judged, but she couldn't complain. Literally, she couldn't… she was too scared.

Shaking Ms. Pixel's hand, she heard the clapping before she scurried over to Tiffany and Kayla. "Smile pretty and they'll love you." Tiffany whispered to Karin who raised an eye brow at the comment. A smirk touched her lips as she looked over at the pale woman. "Make sure you start off strong in a performance too. With Jessie in the running you have to trust me." she added as she looked over at Jessie quickly.

Karin hesitated slightly at the woman's words. Did she know Jessie? "Thanks Tiffany." she whispered to the woman as she smiled and patted her on the back softly. "No problem, besides you seem like the type of girl who hides her voice. If so, we'll be the best of friends." Karin smiled softly at the girl; she wasn't so bad, as friendly as she was.

Ms. Pixel smiled at the group and handed them cards as with their names. "Now go and get friendly with the person in the card you get. Then tomorrow, you'll be given studios to practice in. Whatever group is least voted for will be kicked off, both members. So, good luck!"

Tiffany smirked and opened the card quickly "Well Karin looks like we're stuck together. Unfortunately, we have the slacker people like to call Jessie." Tiffany growled at the last bit of the sentence. "I swear if he ruins my chances I will kill him!" she threatened loudly to herself. "Why would you kill me, Tiff?" he asked, noticing the woman's anger was boiling over.

Taking deep breaths Tiffany looked over at the boy with the coldest eyes and balled her hands into fists. "You better not be late for practices or you'll be singing with your belly button." she hissed and walked off stage quickly so she wouldn't make a huge scene.

Jessie smirked as he watched her leave. "Is that even possible?" he asked Karin as she shrugged and followed Tiffany off the stage. "But if you are late, I will help her with the process." Karin called out as she followed Tiffany slightly " Tiffany wait!" she called out as she gripped her forearm.

Turning around Karin's eyes mixed with the evil but warm brown orbs of the girl. "Karin, I will tell you now. If Jessie thinks his sweet boy act is going to win this, he has his head way too far up his blonde ass" she said, grabbing her books quickly. "You know, I thought he would change after high school, but he's still the same idiot he was back then."

Karin blinked at the girl and felt the cold sweat trickle down her spine. Was she serious? Did Tiffany and Jessie have a relationship? "Don't worry so much about it all, Tiffany. Just focus on winning and you're good." Karin told her. She needed to have at least one person in the group she could lean on a little, but she was good at playing the game. This was a competition and everyone wanted to win. "Nice, the whole 'my friend is my enemy' trick." Tiffany said before leaving. "See ya', Karin" was all she heard before the bell rang.

Grabbing her books, Karin scurried out of the class and into the hallway to see the white hair leaned against a wall. She walked over and smiled at Toshiro "I still have no idea how you manage to get here so fast." she whispered in his ear. Toshiro smiled as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. "What, is silence your friend now?" She chuckled softly when his hand graced her cheek and pulled her closer. "How about you stop talking for now?" he whispered as he kissed her softly.

His lips tingled softly as their lips mingled. Pulling apart softly and looking into each other's eyes, they both smiled. "Let's get your things and get back to your place." he whispered in her ear. Karin blushed softly as she bit her lip. "Alright." she sighed and took his hand in hers.

* * *

The sound of keys rambling into the lock was heard inside the apartment, and Usagi perked her ears up slightly. Her head tilted to the side as she looked at the door ready to bark but didn't when the door opened and the light poured through. When she heard a groan, she knew what was going on and went back to sleep, hoping not to be interrupted by her master and her partner.

Karin gasped as her back hit a packed box of her cookware. Since they were moving in together she and Toshiro had packed most of her things for the move but she still had to finish her room and Usagi's stuff which wasn't a huge deal. When his lips met with hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into his chest. She loved to kiss the man. She loved the feeling she got when she did it, and how she felt warm butterflies in her stomach flutter slightly in joy.

As Toshiro returned the kiss, Karin hopped onto the box and wrapped her long, elegant legs around his waist. Taking the chance, he walked them to the couch and laid her down softly. He straddled her body and recaptured her lips quickly as her hands roamed his chest and managed to un-button his black shirt quickly. Pulling away from each other's lips, they looked into each other's eyes that were awash with lust, desire, want and love as they smiled. "I love you." he whispered to her.

Karin felt her heart flutter at the three words. She smiled as her hand pulled his neck firmly before she kissed him again, her hands sliding his shirt down his strong arms and to the lonely floor. Toshiro's lips trailed down her jaw quickly as Karin moaned in silence for the hot feeling of his lips on her flesh. "Toshiro!" she gasped when he bit down softly on her neck. This was their usual thing when they came home from school, have a hot make out session or foreplay, whatever one they felt like, but they never went all the way which was a relief and a curse.

Usagi blinked and growled, wishing she could block the noise out from the two on the couch. She was trying to sleep like usual and they were making more noise than needed. She walked over and sat in front of the two love-struck people and howled like they were the moon. They were going to have a house where Usagi could sleep wherever and not disturb them, when it was 'play time'. Usagi howled again, and Karin threw a pillow at her and shooed her away with her fingers before clawing at Toshio's back like an animal. Usagi hated being shooed away; she wanted to be treated better than that when it came to certain things, so she howled again before grabbing the pillow into her mouth and whipping it right at Toshiro's head.

Toshiro chuckled at the impact and sat up from the kiss, "I guess she doesn't like the noise!" he teased slightly as Karin growled back at her puppy "She's just being a pain in the butt, since Hyorinmaru hasn't been over lately." Karin sighed and rubbed her temples softly.

Toshiro looked down at the lonely pup and smiled softly "Trust me Usagi, when you live with Hyorinmaru you will wish you were alone." he told her. Usagi wagged her tail and barked playfully at the name of her friend, but then felt sad he wasn't there. She was getting used to cuddling with the white fur ball.

Karin smiled as she looked at Usagi softly. "We have to get to the house and paint, Toshiro." she reminded him. Since Karin wanted to make the house roomier and get the painting done before the furniture was in, they had started some of the painting already. He sighed at the reminder and kissed her nose softly. "Of course, love." he whispered as the blush dusted her cheeks softly.

* * *

Looking at the house with the snow on the lane and the mysterious trees in the background, the two smiled at each other before climbing out of the car. "Karin?" Toshiro spoke up slightly at the time. Karin looked over with a sparkle in her eyes, every time she came to the house she seemed so happy and light like it was home already. "I was wondering if, uh… never mind." he spoke as he got out of the car.

Karin followed quickly as she listened to the crunching of her shoes in the beautiful white snow. She looked over as Toshiro went to the door and juggled with the key. With an evil grin on her lips, she grabbed a handful of snow and packed into in a ball. She snuck up the steps and aimed for the back of his white covered hair before firing "Shit!" Toshiro exclaimed as the snow melted down his neck. Looking over at her quickly he glared slightly as she backed away slowly "Let's play then!" he smiled and leaped from the porch to the ground.

Karin squealed slightly and started to run around the drive way with Toshiro following her. "You know, it's sad when the taller one can't catch the smaller one!" she teased as she rolled behind the car. When a snowball went right past her cheek she ducked for cover and began to grab snow to fire back at him. Looking in the side mirror for Toshiro and seeing nothing, she grew curious. Looking under the car for the spot he would be seated she saw nothing and then looked over to the other side to get the same result.

Arms wrapped around her waist and a face buried into the crock of her neck she blushed as she ran her fingers through his hair. Turning her around, his lips kissed her neck softly and then kissed her lips quickly before lifting her into his arms. Karin wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he carried her bridal style to the house. "What were you going to ask me earlier?" she asked and looked into his aqua eyes.

Toshiro smiled and bit his bottom lip slightly "I wanted to know if you wanted anything particular for Christmas." He deflated before her eyes as he put her down and opened the door to the house. He looked into her eyes and touched her cheek softly. "Because I don't have a clue what to get you. I want get you something that was going to-" Karin placed her finger on his lips and smiled softly.

She kissed his cheek softly as she admired his eyes with hers "Can't you see?" she whispered softly.

Toshiro was confused at her words "See what, Karin?" he asked softly, when she rolled her brown orbs he chuckled softly.

She laid her head on his chest and listened to his strong heart in her ear "I don't want anything." she told him with a soft tone. Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled and kissed her hair softly. "Do you know why?" she asked.

Toshiro chuckled as he brushed his fingers through her raven locks "No, can you tell me?"

Karin looked up into his aqua eyes and touched his cheek with her hand. "Because I have everything I want and need right here." she whispered. "I am happy just with having you, me, Usagi and Hyorinmaru happily together in this house. That is the best Christmas present in the world!" she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Music blurred through the apartment causing the walls to shake and the neighbors to growl in annoyance, but inside the owner of the music was frustrated herself at the person she was teaching. "No, Toshiro. You're supposed to spin and thrust your hips, not spin and shake!" Karin groaned. She never knew that the white haired man would be such a hassle to teach. She didn't know what she was going to do, the Dragons had to dance at Urahara's club in three days and he still wasn't getting the dance, which was bad news for the group.

Toshiro groaned and collapsed on the floor of her apartment. They used the space for dancing since all Karin's belongings were either in storage or in the new house they were going to move into after the performance in the club. His body ached and his mind was filled with confusion. He never knew how much the Dragons worked, especially the red Dragon; they seemed to be stuck with the most difficult movements. Not to mention they had the best dancer in the group that could show them up easily. "Karin, it's too hard!" he whined, and the woman rolled her eyes and tapped his side with her foot softly.

"Come on, be a man." she snapped quickly before putting the song back on causing Toshiro to get to his feet ready for another try.

_Girl, I can notice but to, notice you, noticing me_

_From across the room I can see it and can't stop myself_

_From looking and noticing you, noticing me_

_Watch out, I've seen her type before…_

Toshiro fell and lay on the ground as the female dancer continued the routine. He loved her, but she was a real pain in the ass when it came to the Dragons and the routines. He understood that, since it was the one thing that she had to rely on for her career besides her schooling, but he wished she was would loosen up just a little bit with the dancing.

Getting back to his feet he watched as she spun and moved side to side with her hips before thrusting forward and moving her feet like a wave. With a smile on his lips, he grabbed her hip and brought her close making the raven haired beauty look over at him with a chuckle. "You really don't want to continue the routine." she commented before sighing and turning off the music; she could mentally hear the neighbors cheering in joy from the machine being turned off. Her grey eyes looked around the apartment that was so empty with all her things in boxes. She found it weird that everything was gone, but at the same time found it comforting that she wasn't going to be alone in a house anymore, and more importantly she was going to be with Toshiro in their own shared house.

"What are you think about?" he whispered in her ear as his hand played with the baggy shirt that hid her wondrous body from him and the world. He craved to taste her flesh and make her his, but he was going to wait.

Karin shrugged her shoulders and smiled softly "I'm thinking all the time" she snickered causing the man to roll his eyes and nibble on her neck softly at her obvious comment.

"No shit... what are you thinking about, right now?" Toshiro chuckled before kissing her cheek softly. Karin sighed and pulled out of his arms and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water or rather, a bottle, since all her glass cups were packed and in boxes and she was too lazy to search for them right now. Toshiro followed her and pulled her close, wanting to hear her reply to his question. He found a lot of her answers were meaningful and serious which made them valuable to hear, since there could be a life goal or perspective in there somewhere.

A smile covered her pink petal lips as she closed her eyes and rocked into his body. She didn't really want to give in with such ease, since it seemed that Toshiro had that effect on her when he wanted something. She hummed softly as she leaned against him and inhaled his scent of winter, spices and sweetness. "I want to know" she whispered as she looked up at him softly, when a puzzled look struck his face she sighed and grabbed his hands in hers "I want to know... about her." she sounded nervous about the whole thing but she wanted to know about this woman that was his first, not that it would change anything but she wanted to know for personal reasons.

Toshiro sighed and pulled her towards the couch that was the lone remaining furniture in the apartment, he was dreading the day she actually wanted to know about such a thing. Just thinking about the night made him sick to his stomach, for more than one reason. As they sat on the couch he felt Karin's soft and delicate hand tighten on his as if she was trying to tell him, that she was going to be there for him no matter what he tells her, which was helpful because he wasn't sure he wanted to tell her the story about the she-bitch that tricked him in such a way.

With her grey eyes on his aqua ones she grinned softly at him, to give him a reassuring feeling about the whole thing. "Don't worry about it, okay? Not matter what you tell me, I will still love you" she told him. With her thumb she rubbed his hand softly causing his skin to tingle at the touch.

Gathering his courage, he looked over at the boxes that shimmered in his eyes for the trust, commitment and honor that Karin had for him. Each box was like a reminder of what Karin was going to give and what she was willing to take for their relationship. It gave him hope and heart that she was going to be there through so much in his life, and he was hoping she was the one that would actually make his life complete but he wasn't going to say that yet. He didn't want to jump into something that should wait. "Just like regular people, nobles have women who live to pleasure men. Instead of them being 'normal' people, they are nobles that have disobeyed their parents and well... went out and lost their purity to somebody that wasn't meant to have it. When their parents find out, which they always do, their status goes down to being a pleasure hoe but I think of them as nobles that wanted to be with someone that they love and not someone that they are forced to love."

Karin was in shock at the news, women that were like her and were degraded like that for being in love and wanting to give something special to the one that they wished. It was disgusting, demeaning, cruel and heart breaking to her since there are so many women that give that to someone that they believe is the one so that when it is done, they might possibly have a little peace to remember the feelings that they had for the person.

"What about you? Are you labeled like that?" she asked him, if women were like that why not men? They were practically the same in theory and in the law, so shouldn't noble men be marked like a women?

"Actually, there is a saying in the noble society. They say: A woman of the rule shall stay pure until their wedding night, where the man that wears the ring should take her after he has lost his to someone that he does not-" he didn't agree with the whole noble society's saying, he thought it was meaningless and cruel to everyone.

"Whoa! Wait a minute...when you say lost his to someone that does not matter, are you saying that the men get to have sex with someone before they get married?" she didn't understand that being fair to anyone, especially the women, but yet again, it wasn't for the men either seeing as they had to give of themselves to someone they don't know, it was all torture.

"Well, that's what it is." he said so bluntly which only made Karin silent at the news, it was shocking and completely against gender equality but that was how the nobles worked, and that was how his father thought and did things in his family.

"My father wanted to marry me young, but couldn't because I was a virgin and I scared away all the noble women that were interested in me, with my wild side and lack of manners. So, he took matters into his own hands. On my 18th birthday he told my brothers and sister to take me out for drinks, when I mean drinks, I mean vodka and jack... all the hard stuff. I got hammered and came home only to have my father put me in a room where there was a noble taker, one of those women-" he was silenced as Karin embraced him tightly, he felt her burry her face into him as she hugged him close.

"I get it... I-I get it" she whispered into his chest as she held him. When she heard the story she didn't want to hear the rest, it was sickening and completely evil in her eyes. "You don't have to continue..." she trailed off as she thought of the shame and the power that his father had to live with for doing such a thing to his son, especially to someone like Toshiro, with his happy, stubborn and perfect personality.

Toshiro hugged her back as she held him; he always hated his father for doing such a thing to him. He thought that the one person in the world that would see his point of view would never do something like that, but he was wrong. His father stooped very low to do such a thing to him. He still remembered waking the next day to see the clothing on the floor that wasn't his and the smell in his nose as he yawned, and realizing what had happened. When he went to leave the room he heard the woman and his father talking about what happened and why, and heard the sound of his father ripping a check out of his check book. He had stepped out to show he had heard the whole thing. That was the day he lost both trust and honor for his father.

Pulling away from an embarrassed Karin, he cupped her face with his hand and looked into her eyes softly. "Thank you..." he whispered to her, causing Karin to freeze slightly at the words. He was thanking her for showing that there is compassion in this world and not just horror, dishonor and hatred; that there are people out there that can fix someone's heart. He had found the one that could fix his for the better, the one that was going to make him love and care for people again.

Karin blinked at his words and circled her arms around his neck softly "I want to show you something" she told him. She had a place in New York where she could be something that was not her and she wanted to share that place with him. "Come on" she said as she got off the couch and grabbed her jacket from a pile of boxes. She looked over as he stood and tossed him his coat before walking back to him.

* * *

He didn't know where she was taking him, but he knew that he wasn't going to ask questions on it either. He looked at the brick walls covered in spray paint and garbage bins, when they came to a fence he stopped and looked back down the alley way for another way to go. "Karin, this is a dead end" he said, before hearing the rattling of the fence.

Karin grunted softly as she jumped over the fence and back to the ground in her boots. She looked over at the noble and giggled at his puzzled expression "I didn't know I was dating a monkey!" he commented making her roll her grey eyes at his jokes. She wasn't a monkey but she was going to play along for amusement while he climbed over so they could continue their journey.

"Oh, totally! That means I am flexible in all my body parts" she winked at him as he blushed at her dirty mind that Rangiku and Rose had crafted so perfectly. When Toshiro groaned and went to the fence, Karin chuckled and watched as he climbed over the metal wiring. He dropped down in front of her and smiled as he looked over her body before looking forward toward the darkened street ahead of them.

"So, my little monkey, where to next?" he teased making Karin punch him in the arm slightly.

"Very funny." She snapped as she took his hand and began to lead him down the alleyway into the next street, where there were cars, taxis and other things that are so much a part of New York. When they were on the sidewalk, Karin directed him towards the cross walk were many people waited to cross the street. She looked over at him as they waited with the rest and shook her head at the sight of the handsome features. "What are you staring at me for?" she heard him ask, causing her to look towards the ground with a blush.

"Nothing" she sang as she dragged him across the street by his hand as the other people crossed. "Karin, where are you taking me?" he repeated, but she ignored his question and kept pulling him until they were outside an empty building. He looked up at the tall building and then to the woman beside him as she smiled at the several windows that reflected the lights of New York with such perfection and detail. "Come on" she smiled, and pulled him into the building.

His aqua eyes looked around the abandoned building that was covered in dust and dirt. "This place was a business company that went down the drain when the stock markets crashed... once it was put out of business it was left empty." she told him as she walked across the dusty floor, leaving her boot prints on the ground. Reaching into her jacket she pulled out an Ipod that flashed a bright pink in her hand, and with a smile on her lips she walked to the stairs which she began to climb. "Now, many people use this building for talent. On the third floor there is an artist group who paint on the walls, on the fourth floor there is a group of children who play instruments and make the most wonderful music" her voice echoed as she lead him up the stairs.

When they got to the third floor Karin brought him into a room were the walls were painted with such texture and color. The several swirls of blues and greens that made the scene in front of them play with perfection "I-It's the beaches of Spain" Toshiro gasped as his hands swept over the waves that were painted and then to the sand that made him smile "T-This... is remarkable" he was taken away by the beauty that the walls held. He had never seen such a sight in artwork. He saw people at their school paint, but they didn't compare to the piece of art in front of him.

Karin smiled at his words and nodded in agreement at the amazing painting "The painter is from Spain. He actually painted this to remember home and his family that is still there and not here in New York. He moved here to support his brother and sister when they came here to start a new life filled with adventure and hope... turned out that they didn't have what it took and they had to go back to school and get him to move here to help. He would come here to paint so he could see his home on the walls of the abandoned building because he had abandoned the one place he truly belonged" she explained with a smile on her lips. Toshiro smiled and wrapped an arm around her before pulling her close to him softly. He was grateful for such a beautiful sight, but he didn't know that there was more.

When the sound of a trumpet filled the air, Karin gasped and took his hand in hers before heading back to the stairs, where she excitedly pulled him up to the fourth floor of the building.

The sounds of instruments roared in their ears as they neared the doors, and with a push Karin revealed the empty fourth floor with its office space that was lite with lively lights of many colors, from greens to reds that made a breath taking sight. The sound of trumpets going up and down in a happy beat filled the air of the office causing a happy feeling in all that were listening.

Toshiro smiled as he took one of Karin's hands in his and placed his other one on her waist, he began to guide her onto the empty floor as the sound filled the air. With a bouncing step he twirled her making her boot fly dust into the air with grace and elegance.

A smile covered her lips as she looked at the noble bouncing around with his feet synced to the music, and her steps resembled 20's or 30's swing. It was fun but romantic at the same time for the both of them. When the music became too slow and the sound of a piano, a guitar and a violin parted the air, Karin rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music that surounded them. "I call this group 'the Night of Life' since they play only in the night and they have so much life in their music" she told him as he spun her out softly and then pulled her back into his arms.

Toshiro smiled as he listened to the beat. "They do have much life in their music. It's like they belong to the notes that come from their instruments" he chuckled as he held her close; the music was like waves and waves that crushed on the shores of that painting he saw early. The notes danced and spun like they were set in nature with the winds in control and then the crash that would happen at the end of the day. It was harmony.

"There's one last place that I want to show you" he heard whispered in his ear as Karin laced her fingers through his and guided him to the stairs once again. He smiled as she climbed the stairs ahead of him and led him to the fifth floor of the building, where the sound of hip hop music and classical were playing. Before she opened the door she looked over at him and winked, "This is the place that will help you the most with the conversion to the two dances" she told him as she swiftly opened the door to reveal a group of hip-hoppers dancing with ballerinas in their hands.

It was breath taking and out of this world. The impromptu choreography was incredible.

The hip-hoppers waved their feet to the beat and the rhythm with their chests, the ballerina's twirled and moved with their arms in soft waves. It was a true illustration of stark difference, the hip-hoppers represented the stormy waves on the beaches and the ballerinas were the soft waves that echoed after them; when the storm was over they became one with a twirl and a lift that was an elegant crush of movement.

"No matter what has happened to you, Toshiro, there will always be a soft wave to fix it and make you sync with the love that you hold inside your body. That's why I brought you here. After your father did that to you, you never had peace with it. This building is the one place where people come to make peace with their past and what is to come. The painting of the waves and the beach that represented that man's past and what he wanted to be, the music that brought us to happiness and peace with the feeling, these dancers who brought peace between two different dances... this is a piece of peace." Karin told him while watching the hip-hoppers as they swirled the ballerinas and then dipped them easily but with grace. It was like a story to her, and that story was going to be her peace with things.

Looking over at the woman at his side, Toshiro felt a new sense of peace wash over his soul as he thought of how she was at peace with her mother's death. He remembered when they had first met and had sparked each other's interest. Then, it went to their common likes and fun that they held so much, they were a perfect fit it seemed. "Where's your peace then?" he asked causing Karin to look over at him softly.

"On the sixth floor" she answered as she looked over at him with a smile. He took her hand instead and pulled her to the stairs. He wanted to see what her peace looked like and what it felt like.

The stairway was dark and dusty but they didn't mind. When they were on the sixth floor Toshiro opened the door to see the office space filled with large pillows in reds and purples, candles dimly lighting the area as they walked inside. The walls covered in photos of people on the street crying, loving, playing and laughing it was like a lifetime on the walls. His aqua eyes looked at the instruments that were in the far corner of the room, a drum, piano, guitar and a flute that rested against the wall.

"The flute and guitar were my mother's gift to me before she past, the drums were from my father and the piano was from my Aunt before she went touring all over the world. This room holds all my secrets, from life to love..." she trailed off as she touched the pictures on the wall with her fingers. They weren't not color, but in black and white making it more effective. She looked at the mother and daughter at the park playing and laughing, it reminded her of her mother and how she used to do that with her before she got sick.

Arms wrapped around her waist causing her to come back to earth. Soft kisses went down her neck as she ran her fingers through his white hair slowly. When she looked over to meet his shimmering aqua eyes, her lips were captured with a deep and rough kiss that made her whimper in pleasure and joy. The kiss grew heated; the two wanted to touch and feel each other more and the room grew increasingly sweet with feeling.

cc8bef42-5d88-48ca-87ff-92ec642ba943

Y2:cc8bef42-5d88-48ca-87ff-92ec642ba943


End file.
